While You Were Gone
by atruwriter
Summary: With the end of war, Harry and Ron escape to find themselves. Left behind, Hermione is lost on her own, only to be found by two of the most unlikely people. A strong love and friendship is created, but Ron and Harry's return will bring much turmoil. FHr
1. Prologue

**Summary**: When Ron and Harry can't assimilate to life after Voldemort, they decide to leave for awhile to find themselves. In the wake of their disappearance, Hermione is lost on her own, only to be found by two of the most unlikely people. Friendship, love, and loyalty were built to a strong degree, but years later, when her former best mates return, life becomes an emotional mess. _FHr, Fred/Hermione/George (friendship)_

_Images can be found on my profile!_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**While You Were Gone**_

_Prologue_

The end of the Final Battle brought both peace an unease. For some it was a time to take a deep breath and relax their fighting stances, for others it was a moment where they looked around in confusion, wondering what was next. So many had been so caught up in the war, that while they were thrilled that it was over, they hadn't really thought of what life might be like when it was truly done. Ron and Harry were two of those people. Upon the end of dark days, with Voldemort most definitely never to be a part of their futures, they found themselves struggling to find a place in the new world. Part of them wanted to be Aurors, to continue on fighting evil, but another much deeper part wanted to vacation; to get away from the limelight.

Harry had finally destroyed his adversary since he was just eleven years old, the creature that had taken any chance at normality and family from him before he even had a chance to enjoy it. Without that goal in mind, he felt rather empty, like he had no purpose any longer. For so many years he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the savior, that he wasn't sure who he was anymore. The media outlets were circling him like vultures, always wanting to know what was going on in his life, what he had planned now, but he had no vision for the future. He had often thought he wouldn't have a future. So he was at a loss at what to do with his new found life.

Ron, while previously he had always wanted fame and fortune, found himself rather exhausted. He had numerous routes in life he could take. He was offered a place on the Chudley Cannons, he was asked to be an Auror, and the twins told him he was more than welcome to work in their store, but none of these options truly appealed to Ron. He was tired and overused after hunting for Horcruxes and battling Death Eaters left, right, and center. He wanted to rest, to gather his former humorous self and just be Ron Weasley again, instead of the famous Harry Potter's best friend. He wanted out of the spotlight for awhile, to find where he really fit and who he really was.

He needed a break from everything. Including his family. His mother seemed bent on pretending the last eight years had never happened, wanting everybody to be one big Weasley family. She wanted Ron to marry Hermione, Harry to wed Ginny, and the whole Weasley clan to be at ease with everything. But Ron wasn't ready to settle down or come to grips with his new fame. He wanted to explore the world, find his own peace. And Harry agreed.

So late one night, a few months after Voldemort's defeat, found Harry and Ron playing a game of Chess in front of the fireplace at the Burrow. Everybody else had long gone home or to bed, leaving the two to their own devices. Hermione had slipped upstairs, knackered, a few hours prior. She had given them both a peck on the cheek and told them to get some rest, it wasn't healthy to stay up too late. She was perhaps doing the best out of the Golden Trio. She was happy with the fact that the world was now free of Voldemort, and though she didn't have that to focus on anymore, she was looking towards a bright future. With her grades and intelligence, she could have any job in the world. She had taken up Auror training immediately, surprising most everyone. Ron had kidded that he thought she'd just become a librarian, but Hermione had shocked them all with her desire to put away as many Death Eater's as she could. Harry had thought she would want to separate herself from that life, but it seemed it was quite the opposite.

They were all planning on getting a flat together soon, at Hermione's insistence that it would feel better if it were the three of them, rather than a houseful of Weasleys all the time. She understood that they felt overwhelmed lately. For so long it had just been the three of them; on the Horcrux hunt, chasing Death Eaters, tracking down Voldemort, always just them. But she was more at ease around the crowd than either Ron or Harry were. Or, perhaps she was just hiding it better. In the end, Ron and Harry realized they couldn't take much more of it anymore.

"Somebody told me Canada was nice this time of year," Ron said quietly, moving his piece over the board in a precise move.

They hadn't really spoken of their need to leave, but it was something both of them knew was on each others mind. They never told Hermione how hard it was lately, or how much they wanted to get out. They smiled at her when she smiled at them, they made small talk at the victory parties and posed beside her when they were forced into pictures, and they never once let her doubt that they were happy and content. That was a mistake, they knew, but they didn't want her to slip from her happiness to wallow in their discontent.

Harry glanced up at him. "I've always wanted to go to Niagara Falls. Remus told me that my dad took mum there once." Truth be told, he wouldn't care if they holed up in some ratty town where there were hardly any people nearby. He just wanted to be somewhere quiet.

Ron nodded, tapping his chin, "A small vacation won't hurt anybody. They'll understand."

"We could write," Harry agreed, moving his own Chess piece and wincing a moment too late when he realized his mistake. "Not sure Hermione would be interested though. Her Auror training is getting rather vigorous." He winced, knowing that some selfish part of him was angry that she could be happy when he could barely stomach the idea.

Ron sighed, frowning, "She'll understand though, probably better than the others. We won't be gone long though, eh," he said, shrugging. "Just need a break from all _this_." He motioned with one arm, his eyes still focused on the Chess board.

Harry bobbed his head agreeably, "Sounds good to me." He rolled his eyes as Ron won the game and gave him a small triumphant smirk. "I'll get the ink and parchment, we can leave a letter tonight. Unless you wanted to leave later," he said, looking over at him as he leaned back on the couch. The relaxation that had set in his shoulders at the simply idea of getting away was waning. He didn't want to wait a moment longer. Couldn't imagine how he'd get through breakfast, seeing all their smiling, happy faces when he knew he was just itching to run away and hide from it all. That he'd be leaving them behind so he could find himself.

Ron shook his head, grimacing, "I gotta get outta here as soon as possible." He winced, realizing that was probably rather mean to his family, who was trying to be supportive, but knowing that it was what was best.

"Yeah," Harry said understandingly, jumping up from the couch and searching around for a bottle of ink, a sharp quill, and some parchment.

An hour later, Harry and Ron had penned out their apologies and explanations, leaving a note for the Weasley family and a separate one for Hermione. They gathered the things they would need and with one last look back at the Burrow, they sighed and moved to the outside of the apparition wards to disappear and reappear at the London airport. It was best not to do it magically by portkey so they couldn't risk having any of the Weasley family try and coax them back. They just needed some time away, to let things settle down. They would come back when the Wizarding world wasn't so obsessed with them, when they were able to breathe and see a real future for themselves.

Harry found himself happy that Hermione had told him it was smart to take out money for a sudden departure and used his Muggle stash to pay for their plane tickets. When they arrived in Canada, they would find a Wizarding community and take money out of his Gringotts account to tide them over. For now though, they were comforted in the fact that they were finally getting away. They were going to be half way around the world, far from the media and coddling family members who thought they were helping but weren't. They could breathe.

Hermione woke up early, per usual, and gave a great yawn as the bright sunlight made her blink rapidly. Drawing herself out of bed, she stretched her arms high above her head and let out a pleased grunt when her body arched and twisted from the comfort of sleep. Grabbing her clothes for the day, she slipped out of Ginny's old room and tip toed to the bathroom, wanting to shower and change for the day ahead. She had Auror training in an hour and would have to eat a quick breakfast and probably put a blanket around the boys, who likely fell asleep downstairs.

After a hot shower, she slipped into her Auror training robes and walked back to her room, needing an elastic to pull her thick curls up in. Her hair had tamed some over her journey, especially after cutting half of it off simply because it was safer. Her hair seemed to have a mind of its own and sometimes wrapped itself around her face at the most inopportune times.

It was as she was pulling her hair up that she spotted the note with her name written in a messy scrawl on the bedside table. Slipping the elastic around her curls sloppily, she went over to the note with more than a small bit of interest. Flipping it open, she recognized Harry's writing almost immediately and then found herself slumping onto the bed, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes blurring with tears. She read it again, and again, and three more times before she had it memorized and was sure that it wasn't her imagination.

Sniffling, she rose from the bed and walked out of the room, the note clutched tightly in her hand. She couldn't believe it. She was stunned. Her feet moved of their own accord, directing her to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Fred and George Weasley there, rifling through the fridge and cooking something up on the stove. They didn't even live at the Burrow anymore, but they spent a great deal of time there, visiting and generally bugging their mum.

"Ah, and the treacherous Auror Granger wakes from her slumber," George said jovially, flipping a pancake without even watching. It landed perfectly, but Hermione was still in too much of a stunned state to really take notice of it. "What? No corrections about you being a _trainee_ and not a full fledged Auror this morning, Granger?" he asked, smiling at her.

Fred pulled his head out of the fridge, his hand wrapped around a jug of pumpkin juice. He looked over at her, smiling widely before it fell away. "You okay there, Hermione?" he wondered, closing the door and walking closer. "You're paler than usual."

"Almost Malfoy pale," George added, smirking.

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to gather her thoughts but still feeling frazzled. "Th-They left me," she finally managed, her mouth quaking with the full realization.

"What?" Fred asked, his brows furrowing as he looked at his twin, who shrugged. "Who left you?"

"They just up and left in the middle of the night," she said, her voice low and shaking. "Needed time, they said. Needed to get away, they wrote." She shook her head, tears springing up and a scowl finding its way onto her face. "They just _left_ me," she half-shouted, lifting her eyes to dart back and forth from Fred and George. "After all we went through together, after everything that's happened, they tell me I have to understand," she spat, her shoulders beginning to shake violently.

Fred reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder to see if she was all right. "Harry and Ron left?" he asked, slowly, not quite understanding.

She pushed the note out to him, her anger and sadness boiling over, until she was one shaking mass of hurt. How could they do that? How could they leave in the middle of the night and think she'd be perfectly okay with it? They were supposed to be her best friends! After all that had happened, shouldn't they go through this problem together too? Why couldn't she come with them? Why couldn't they have at least talked to her about how they were feeling? All she got was a piddly note about how she had to understand that it wasn't her, they just needed time to adjust. That the media was too much, that having so many people around was suffocating. That they weren't sure who they were or what they were supposed to do now.

Well what if she was feeling the same way? Just because she didn't say anything, didn't mean she wasn't insecure. Yes, she did join the Auror Department, but she wasn't planning on being an Auror forever. And she mostly joined it out of a sense of familiarity. She had been fighting evil since she was eleven, and while she had many other skills, it was the one that was ingrained in her to the point of being almost an identity. So she went on with what she knew, at least until she was sure she could let it go and become a normal, well balanced witch. One who didn't need to fight evil every day or look toward the next big problem in the world with the need to be the person to fix it. She could have used a vacation, she could have used somebody to talk to about how she was feeling. But they just gathered themselves in the middle of the night and left her to find their own way in the world, one where apparently she wasn't needed.

Fred passed the note to George, his face quickly turning the familiar Weasley red and his hands fisting at the sides. "Cowards sneaked out in the middle of the night," he muttered, looking over at the broken witch to his left. Coward wasn't a word usually used to describe either Ron or Harry, especially after all they had done to save the Wizarding world, along with the brilliant witch they had left behind. But at the moment, Fred couldn't help but think that was exactly what they were. Instead of facing the new world, they ran away from it, hoping when they came back things would have changed to how they desired them to be. He had yet to see them do anything but play Quidditch or Chess, mope around the house, and eat his mum's food. At least Hermione had become an Auror trainee, she was doing something, even if it wasn't a lifelong career for her, of which he knew it wasn't. Fred could understand that things were tough, that there was a lot of pressure being who they were, but that no reason to run away like they had.

"So, what, they expect us to just accept that they've up and left us and understand that they needed to get away?" George asked, annoyed. He crumpled the note, tossing it on the counter and turning just in time to pull the pancake off the pan before it burned. He poured another on and then turned back to Hermione and Fred. Hermione was slumped against the wall, her cheeks tinged pink with her anger and her tears still rimming her eyes. Fred was glancing from her to the note, his expression going from sympathy to anger.

Hermione didn't say anything after that, instead slumping into a chair and staring down at the tabletop listlessly. Fred and George exchanging a knowing expression, understanding that Hermione wasn't just losing her best friends, but her familiars. Harry and Ron had been with her from nearly the beginning, they had kept her back safe, relied on her genius to get them through, and overall worked as a team 24/7. To be without them had to be a large shock to system for her. For Hermione, Harry and Ron, were the Forge to her Gred. She wasn't sure how to function, really. And so, with that in mind, the twins decided that they weren't going to let Harry and Ron's selfishness take Hermione down with them.

Piling a stack of pancakes and a handful of bacon on three plates, George served out breakfast for the odd trio and sat down to bring Hermione's spirits up with humor. While in the beginning, she merely graced them with a mild smile and a nod of her head as they joked around and kept up a humorous banter, it wasn't long before she gave in to the need to laugh.

"There it is, George, a smile to make any man's heart aflutter," Fred said dramatically.

"Careful there Granger, direct that grin of yours elsewhere before Fred becomes lovesick. I need him to work this weekend, can't have him drooling over memories of you and your milk mustache," George said, chuckling.

Hermione's hand rose quickly to her mouth, eyes wide and searching to remove the offending white liquid from its perch only to realize she wasn't even drinking milk. "Oh honestly, George Weasley!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Can I be blamed for your gullibility?" he asked, winking. He leaned forward, a winning smirk on his face. "Don't worry. Spend a little time with us and before you know it, you'll have our every trick figured out."

"You'll know what's up our sleeves even when we're not wearing shirts," Fred told her, nodding.

"Are you planning to walk around half-dressed often?" she asked, lifting a brow. "A little warning, please. I'd prefer to keep my breakfast."

"Oi! Did you hear that Fred, she doesn't adore our manly physiques!" George exclaimed with dramatic outrage.

Hermione couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping her, watching with interest at the spectacle they made of themselves as they rose from the table in tandem, hands moving to the waist of their shirts. "We'll show her," they said simultaneously.

"No, no, no, you won't!" she said, waving her hands around, her eyes wide. "Sit your bottoms down and finish your breakfasts. Enough of this silliness, we'll never speak of what's under your shirts again!" she said decisively.

The twins glanced at each other and then turned roguish grins at her. "And what about what's under our pants!"

She sighed heavily, shaking her head, though she did find that they'd done exactly what they'd set out to do. Take her mind of all that had been weighing her down since she woke. No longer were tears clouding her eyes or a tight grip claiming a place on her heart. Instead, she found resolve taking over. If they thought they could just leave her here, they had another thing coming. She wouldn't waste her time sulking, but boy when they returned they were going to get an earful, she decided. Looking over at the twins, she thought, perhaps they could supply her with a little revenge for her friends lack of thought to her emotions. Nothing too serious, just something to teach a lesson. Yes, this time away from each other would be well used.

And so began the new mission of the twins, to keep Miss Hermione Granger from falling into a lonely sense of loss without her two daft gits who sat fit to abandon her at such a bad time. While previously the connection between Hermione and the twins had been thin and rather strained given that she was so uptight and rule bent, they found a middle ground to work on. Them being out of school kept them from fighting over what they usually had. Her being an Auror still had her interested in keeping the law, but it didn't hinder their business and certainly had no qualms with it, so she had nothing to really lecture them on. Opening up a space for them to get to know each other outside of the usual restraints, which included her being the crush and friend of their younger brother. Now she was just Hermione, a potential friend and current project to keep them busy.

Fred and George felt happy when Hermione had to leave before Molly and Arthur woke up, as they were sure Hermione would regress back to her shocked self if she had to explain to her surrogate parents that Ron and Harry had up and left in the middle of the night, leaving them all behind with nothing but a short letter in explanation. She gave the twins a peck on the cheek, thanking them for helping her through the morning and then she was off, to learn how to keep them all safe; an angel watching over them. What would that make them? they wondered.

Hours later, when the rest of the house rose from the warmth of their bed covers, the boys were ready to share the bad news and weren't surprised to see their mum looking to them to take care of Hermione. They had already shouldered the idea and were looking forward to it. They wondered how she would fit in. Fremionerge, they decided, was a _horrible_ name, as was Germioned. They'd have to keep with Hermione, sadly enough. It was sure to be a great friendship.

**To Be Continued**...

* * *

**A/N** _This is not one of my one-shots, obviously, but a story I started awhile ago at the insistence of my beta. I'm still working on new chapters to my other various stories and I hope that this will tide you over until then. I'm dealing with a lot of personal problems right now, but I don't want to leave you all with nothing. So, per usual, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review, it's very appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	2. A Trio of Intelligent Mischief

_**Note**_:_ So the following three interludes cover the time leading up to when Harry and Ron return. The first involves Hermione, George, and Fred's friendship. Most of these are funny, but there are a few serious conversation. I hope you enjoy this!_

Chapter Image can be found on my profile!

-

_**While You Were Gone  
**Interlude 1/3  
"A Trio of Intelligent Mischief"_

_**A.H.R** – After Harry and Ron_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Random Day After Work  
**(A Couple Weeks A.H.R.)_

"Maybe we should measure it again," Hermione suggested, fidgeting where she crouched. She was still dressed in her Auror trainee robes, having only arrived back twenty minutes prior. The twins had taken one of her arms each and pulled her right back outside, deciding it was time to put their plan into action. Her stomach growled and she wondered if there were any leftovers from the dinner Molly had made the night before.

"You already measured the distance three times," Fred reminded with a sigh.

"And if you do it again, we're sure to get caught," George told her, shaking his head. "Now, are you the brightest witch of her age or aren't you?" He didn't wait for her to reply before lifting his wand. "Right, so it's swish, swish, flick and a hard 'rrr' at the end, yeah?"

"No! No, flick, flick, swish," she told him, moving out to take hold of his hand and moving it up and down a notch. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's very powerful and not completely tested to it's limits."

"Those are the best kinds of spells," Fred told her, grinning. "Come on then, these gnomes won't rocket themselves out of their holes."

Sighing resignedly, Hermione moved with the two Weasley twins to kneel near the many holes dotting Mrs. Weasley's gardens. "On three," she said, her voice prim and her chin raised. As one they raised their wands.

"Fire--"

"In the--"

"Hole," Hermione screamed in anticipation. She couldn't pretend there wasn't a certain rush to these random pranks.

A loud bang echoed around them. Knocked off their feet, the three mischief makers watched as the Burrow shook dangerously and dozens of little gnome bodies flew high up in the air and in the direction of the house across the street. Most of them landed right in the holes they'd previously made in old Mr. Brewmeister's garden. Others landed on their heads and rolled awhile before getting to their feet and walking around dizzily.

Laughing, the twins and Hermione hurried up from the grass, looking on in proud astonishment. Hermione held her hands out to the side to which the twins slapped happily. Above her head, they clapped their hands together in accomplishment.

"That'll show him!" George said, smirking.

"Yeah, he won't be filling mum's garden up with his gnomes anymore," Fred agreed, nodding.

"And if he does, we can always turn the aim a bit to the left. Sunday tea will certainly be a riot then, won't it?" Hermione asked, her nose wrinkled in amusement.

Laughing, the three of them watched as Mr. Brewmeister came tearing out of his house, his suspendered pants pulled halfway up his chest and his arms waving around in dismay as he found himself with twice as many gnomes as he'd previously had. He'd been sneaking his pests over to Mrs. Weasley's garden so that he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. Unfortunately for him, Hermione had noticed and mentioned it to the twins and hilarious revenge was certainly in order.

"What in Merlin's name did you three do? My house is a mess! What was all that shaking about? And there was a definite bang! What have you exploded this time then? Out with it!" Molly Weasley shouted as she hurried out of the house, red-faced and waving a spatula.

"We did it for you, mum!" the twins chorused.

"Did it for me, they say," she shrieked, shaking her head and waving her arm harder at them as she chased them around the yard, their laughter echoing behind them.

Amused, Hermione simply watched from the sidelines. She could still hear Mr. Brewmeister shouting at the gnomes to go away and that there were fresh carrots over at Mrs. Weasley's yard. The twins could easily outrun their mum or apparate if need be, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves running circles around their harried mother. Eventually, Molly got fed up and tossed her spatula at the nearest boy, catching him in the head. She was pretty sure it was George, and she shook her head as Fred immediately stopped, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and fell to the side.

"Granger! George is down! Send in reinforcements," Fred cried between his cachinnating.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**August 1997  
**(One Month A.H.R.)_

"You ask her," George stage-whispered, nodding at Fred encouragingly. He shoved his brother forward, motioning to the petite brunette sitting at the desk and pretending to be engrossed by her reading instead of amusedly listening to them talk in not-so-hushed tones.

Fred sighed, exasperated and frowning at his brother for making him look like a fool who couldn't stand up without tripping. He glanced at Hermione, who was hiding her smile and had her eyes dutifully on the tome in front of her. In Ron's absence, she'd added a desk to his room so she could read and write up her Auror trainee reports in peace. The twins were regulars in the room, always coming in to listen to her tell them eagerly about her day of training. They were her biggest fans, it seemed, and she couldn't help but admit that she couldn't have managed without them. Some days it was hard to fathom walking into Ron's empty room, knowing that neither he nor Harry were inside. A whole month had passed without word or sight of them and she was worried that she'd never set eyes on them again. The twins kept her from falling into a pit of worry and despair, always armed with a joke or a story to keep her smiling and laughing. It seemed their humor was a life saver that she held fast to and never let go of. They were keeping her afloat and she'd grown a fast affection for the both of them.

"She's not deaf, brother o' mine. And I don't see why I have to bite the curse and ask. It was your idea," Fred replied, shaking his head.

"You agreed!" he said, his brows raising for emphasis. He was squirming in place and Hermione couldn't help but think they were being quite out of character. Usually they were the picture of mischief and confidence, but now they looked out of sorts and anxious. How peculiar...

"I--"

Fed up with waiting, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Boys!" Hermione's voice interrupted their not-so-private conversation. "What d'you want to ask me?"

"Er..." they said simultaneously, looking to each other and then back at her. Suddenly, as if they hadn't been uncertain at all, they were smirking and looking at her with mischief in their blue eyes.

"'Mione dearest..." one of them drawled.

"We were just discussing a very important matter involving you," the other said, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh?" she asked, lifting a suspicious brow.

"Mum has been extra coddling, lately, hasn't she?" one of them said, feigning a morose expression.

"Never gives you a moments peace," the other said, shaking his head with a sad sigh and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Always trying to get you to eat more."

"Talk more."

"Work less."

"Yes. But... she's only being a good mother," Hermione said, even if her expression betrayed how overwhelmed she was becoming with all the attention. "She does it because she _cares_."

The nodded, though their expressions were indifferent to her defense of their mother. "We were thinking, since it would be easier on you, and you know how much _we_ care..."

"Might it be better if perhaps you... moved out of the Burrow?" They lifted their brows, looking both worried and encouraging.

Hermione's face widened with surprise. "Did she ask you to ask me? Does she not want me around any longer?" she wondered, looking stricken. She knew that perhaps she'd overstayed her welcome, but she really thought that Molly enjoyed having her there. She treated Hermione like a daughter; always checking to see how she was doing and eagerly awaiting the next update about work. She made her a lunch each morning and tried to feed her more than Hermione could fathom _Ron_ eating each night at dinner. She was sure that Molly was making up for the two empty seats at the table by filling Hermione's plate with their servings. All in all, Hermione had thought Molly enjoyed having her around though.

The twins expressions fell immediately, replaced with worry. "Oh no!"

"Of course not! She would bite our heads off for the suggestion we're making," Fred assured, nodding quickly. They shifted on their feet, shadowing each other's movements, looking uneasy.

"And what is it you're suggesting?" Hermione asked, confusion marring her face.

"Move in with us. Into the apartment above the shop."

"You'd have your own room and lots of time to yourself," they assured.

"Oh," she said, surprise obvious in her expression. "But, er, why?" she couldn't help but ask. They had, of course, been wonderful to her. But living with them? She couldn't fathom why they'd offer. She figured they were only being extra nice to her out of pity. They'd been wonderful all the same, but she assumed it would end once she got a little more used to being without Harry and Ron. Living with them would make that hard. She'd have to see them every day, knowing that they wished they could take back the offer they'd made when they felt sorry for her having to live with their overzealous mother.

"Bit selfish on our part, we suppose, but we like having you around and we'd prefer it if we didn't have to go through mum just to see you."

"Love the woman but she's quite the handful ever since we moved out," Fred added, nodding with his brow cocked.

"This way, you'd be just down the hall." George motioned around the room, "It's not good to be surrounded by this reminder daily. It'll be better if you get out there and see the world a little more."

"I see the world every day. I'm an Auror. I'm never in one place for too long," she reminded, frowning. She knew they were right though. Her life consisted of going to work and then holing herself up in Ron's room. Except, of course, for the days that the twins managed to drag her from the room and out into the waiting world.

"You know what we mean, 'Mione," Fred said gently, moving to sit on the side of her desk, ruffling her papers unapologetically. "We miss 'em, too, but you shouldn't have to suffer for their idiocy."

"Yeah, we'll take care of you." George quickly added, "Not that you need takin' care of. Bright witch like you; independent and all that. Just thought it'd be nice though, yeah? Living with a couple of pranksters like us. You'll never tire of it! Keep you busy, tryin' to keep us in line," he offered, smirking.

"Trying being the operative word," Fred said, winking.

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. "I suppose it would be nice... Not that your mother hasn't been completely hospitable, of course."

"Of course," the twins agreed, teasing in their tone.

"I do think it might be better if I didn't have to see... _this_ everyday," she said, motioning to the emptiness of the room. Ron's Chudley Cannon's posted hung crookedly on the wall and the room was splashed with an eye sore of orange and black all over. Hermione looked quite out of place in the still messy room. She hadn't touched a thing. Leaving every article of dirty clothing right where it was and not bothering to pick up the open magazines lying forgotten on the floor or make the bed that still had it's covers rumpled. She'd tripped over Harry's make shift sleeping bag on the floor, but she simply moved it back into place and learned to walk around it. It was as if she was waiting for them to return to it and didn't want to admit that it would be very long before they did.

"Might as well give in. Otherwise, we'll move all your things in the middle of night and you'll wake up in the apartment, disoriented and confused," Fred said, nodding sagely.

"Have to keep her locked up for awhile too. Make sure she doesn't escape and move back in with mum," George added, crossing his arms and getting an expression of deep concentration on his face. "How d'you suppose we'd be able to keep her captive? Brilliant witch, bloody quick with her wand... We'll need to plan this very carefully!" he said, nodding slowly, his brows high.

"All right, all right," Hermione said, chuckling. "No need for big schemes and poorly hidden flattery. I'll move in. But!" she exclaimed, lifting a hand and her brows for emphasis. "If, for any reason, we don't get along or you two want your flat just to be your own again, I want you to tell me! Don't worry about my feelings or your mum, just tell me. There's no need for us to get on each other's nerves unnecessarily and I'd rather us not loathe each other later. Promise?" she asked, staring at them sternly.

"On our brother Percy's morals!" they chimed, grinning.

"I have no idea whether that's good or not," she replied, her brow furrowed.

Laughing, they moved forward to hug her tightly. Sighing with resignation and no small amount of gratitude, she hugged the two pranksters back. Her new roommates were sure to be entertaining in future and she couldn't help but think that at least now she had something to look forward to.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Day Off  
**(Visiting the Burrow)_

"Did you put the charm on the toilet seat?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes flickering to Fred beside her as she feigned innocence while watching Bill make his way toward the stairs. The entire Weasley clan, save Percy and Ron, were all lounging around the Burrow for a combined day off. The twins and Hermione were going to go spend it at the flat and watch movies all day, but Molly had promised treacle tart and they'd agreed to come over. Besides, it was the perfect time for a little revenge.

"Just like you told me to," he agreed nodding. He was turned toward George and as soon as his rely was finished, the twins continued on in their conversation as if they hadn't paused to talk about their prank.

"You're sure it won't take too long?" George wondered, keeping his eyes solely on his brother and not letting them venture to the stairs while suppressing the smirk that wanted to appear.

"As long as he's sitting down, it'll only take five minutes to hit maximum," Hermione said in her prim '_Of course I know what I'm doing'_ voice.

"He did just finish off mum's extra spicy chili. Five minutes is nothing." Fred grimaced. He tipped his head to one side, "What happens _after_ five minutes?" he wondered curiously.

Hermione smirked. "It restarts." Her eyes lifted from the page, falling on Charlie across from them who was watching with thinned eyes, as if he knew something was amiss. They were probably being too quiet, she thought.

"Ouch," the twins chorused, both amused and sympathetic.

Time seemed to be going extra fast, so when they heard a stomp from upstairs, they forced their chuckles down. Another minute passed and a shout echoed from upstairs leaving them visibly hiding their faces. When the full five minutes was up, Bill could be heard cursing and screaming from above and their faces were red with stifling their laughter. Poor Bill was forced through it three times before he was finally finished in the bathroom and came stomping down the stairs, his belt still undone in his haste. Knowing that they were about to be hexed or cursed, the three hopped up from the couch in a fit of laughter. They rushed out the door, feet taking them as fast as they could, dodging Bill's hexes as they came at them.

"Bloody brilliant, 'Mione," George huffed next to her as they managed to hide in the woods outside of the Burrow property.

"I thought so," she said proudly. When the twins had asked her to help them put together a prank to get back at Bill for one he'd pulled on them a week prior, Hermione had agreed only because Bill's prank had turned on her too. It had taken her some time, but she'd put together a spell that would send a spark up through the toilet seat to anybody who was sitting on it. It would start out as just a small tingle and slowly the feeling would become more noticeable until finally, the seated would receive a sharp zing to their backside. She could certainly understand Bill's outrage, but her pride in her spell overpowered that and she decided, perhaps joining the twins in their pranking would be a future venture she wouldn't mind so much.

"Devilish woman," George said smirking. "You were always meant to be mischief's mistress, I reckon."

Grinning, Hermione shrugged, secretly happy that she could prank with the best of them.

"You know who else ate mum's chili?" Fred asked, suddenly sounding quite worried.

George and Hermione turned to him, their brow's furrowed.

"Mum," he told them fearfully.

"YOU THREE HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOUR ARSES BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS CHARM OFF THIS TOILET SEAT OR SO HELP YOU MERLIN!" they heard Mrs. Weasley scream from the house.

Wincing, they scurried out of the woods faster than they'd run to them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Mid-August, 1997**_

Hermione walked past the half open door leading to Fred's bedroom, her mouth set in a frown and her brow furrowed in annoyance. She'd been hearing a persistent bang for the last half hour and it was driving her mental. It was her day off and she'd been trying to read in her bedroom but the patterned banging was slowly pushing her into a very bad mood. George was downstairs working the shop and Fred was supposed to be there too, but she could see the end of his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. One of his toes stuck out of a hole in his very colourful and striped socks. She stifled a smile and pushed open the door to see what he was doing, readying herself to shout at him. He was tossing a small bouncy ball at the roof, catching it with his left hand and then tossing it to his right to throw right back up again. Seeing the morose expression on his face, her thoughts of shouting at him disappeared entirely. Instead, she moved across the floor and climbed up onto his bed beside him, laying on her back and staring up at the light blue ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm not in the mood," he said, his tone dull and flat.

"I wasn't aware there was a mood for lying next to a friend," she replied, matching his tone.

He turned and looked at her, his brow furrowed, but she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. With a sigh, he returned his concentration to tossing the ball. Up it went, smacking into the roof and then it fell at an alarming speed, right into his large palm, only to be passed over to his other hand and the pattern repeated itself. She let him do it four times before she reached out and caught it, tossing it as hard as she could out the door. Instead of being angry with her like she expected, he laughed. She turned to look at him in confusion, only to find a large smile on his face. "I figured you'd only make it to five, six tops," he explained.

Snorting lightly, she rolled her eyes and returned to laying beside him, staring at the roof. "D'you want to talk about it?"

He didn't reply right away, moving to lay a little closer, his head brushing against hers. She wondered briefly why when she smelled the familiar scent of sandalwood her stomach did a flip. George smelled of mints and oranges, but she found Fred's more woodsy scent somehow comforting. It reminded her of early mornings; of fresh cool air and sunrises. She didn't have the faintest idea what that meant, she just knew that she had to restrain herself from turning and inhaling deeply.

"D'you think I'm a bad brother?" he asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What? No! Of course not. Why?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Once again, he kept quiet for a while, seeming to think it all over, as if gathering all the facts to prove that he was a bad sibling. "A boy came into the shop, 'round Ginny's age, give or take a year. He struck up a conversation with George while I was stocking the shelves. He was funny, kind of thickheaded, but a nice enough chap. Wanted to play a prank on a girl he fancies. I dunno... he just reminded me of Ron," he said, shrugging with a small sigh. "I don't understand why he thought he couldn't talk to us. I mean, I know I'm not the most serious bloke. But... I would've listened. He wasn't the only one who faced death and losses in the war. We're all a bit turned around after everything." He paused and Hermione didn't say anything, knowing he was still struggling to admit something. "Sometimes I didn't want to be at the Burrow either; surrounded by everybody as they pretended everything was just normal. But I had George and now I have you. I thought if Ron or Harry were really messed up, they'd know they could talk to me and George. About anything..." She could hear the anguish and anger in his voice, though he tried hard to conceal it. "Maybe if I'd been a little more serious with him..."

"That's not it Fred. You shouldn't blame yourself for his... ridiculousness," she told him, agitated. "You're a great brother and he should have known that despite your clownishness, you were there for him if he needed to talk. Even before we were good friends, I knew that you would do anything for Ron. Unless it was outright stupid."

"I knew he was uncomfortable though. And instead of pushing him to talk about it, I just teased him," he admitted, his face clouding with self loathing.

"It's how you are!" she said, sounding almost defensive.

He turned to frown at her, looking hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, wincing. "I mean, that's how siblings are. You deal with emotion and the hard things by joking about them. You were trying to pull him out of his funk with humor. Nobody can blame you for that! Especially not Ron. I'm sure it was comforting, in some way, knowing that you hadn't changed. That you'd always be there to make him laugh and cheer him up."

"Then why didn't it help?" he wondered, looking at her pleadingly, as if she had all the answers. "Why didn't he bounce back like the rest of us? I mean, I know we're all still scarred but none of us ran off and left our families and friends in the dust!" he said, his voice raising in anger.

She inhaled deeply and then let it out in a huffy sigh; angered with her two friends for leaving so much pain in their wake. "He and Harry were just... not thinking. They were confused and hurt and they seem to think they need a vacation. It wouldn't have mattered what you did or said, they wanted to get away from it all. It wasn't just you and George, it was all of us. For some reason, we weren't enough." She shook her head. "Maybe we weren't saying the right things or maybe there wasn't a right thing to be said. In the end, they just decided that we weren't enough." Her face darkened, eyes becoming sad. "But that is no reason for you to doubt yourself as a brother," she told him, her voice taking on a ferocious edge. "You and George both are very good and caring people. You may try and cover it with jokes and humor, but I've seen that soft side of you, Fred Weasley, and if Ron didn't realize that you were there for him, then he must be blind!"

Fred turned, his eyes meeting hers, green and brown clashing in a match of pain and comfort. "Thanks 'Mione," he said quietly.

"No need to thank me," she said, shaking her head as she reached out and took his hand tightly in hers. "You and George have been helping me this whole time, it's only right that I return the favor."

"You're stuck with us now," he warned teasingly.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, she shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world."

Holding hands still, the two of them returned to staring at the roof for no particular reason. They weren't sure how much time passed in a comfortable silence, but eventually George found them and instead of teasing them, climbed onto the bed on the opposite side of Hermione, taking up her other hand. Surrounded by the scent of sandalwood, mint, and orange, Hermione sighed. There was a certain sense of content that came along with the Weasley twins and she knew that while she missed Ron and Harry terribly, she'd found a place with Fred and George. A home, of sorts.

"Whose turn is it to make dinner?" Fred wondered awhile later.

"Hermione's!" George replied immediately, louder than necessary.

"You _always_ say it's my turn and it never is!" she said, shaking her and frowning at him.

"Fine! It's Fred's. But I'm not eating another bowl of mash and corn. I want real food. No more side dishes just mixed together! I'll throw a protest; with signs, marching and rhyming chants!" he exclaimed, raising his index finger emphatically.

"How's pizza sound?" Fred asked, unaffected by George's announcement.

"I could enjoy that," Hermione said, nodding.

"With pineapple?" George said hopefully.

Smiling, Fred and Hermione looked at each other. "What will you do if we say no?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'll protest! With marching!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "And--"

"Signs and rhyming chants, we know. But who will march with you?" they wondered, lifting brows.

"It's weird when you two do the twin thing," he told them, frowning. "And I feel left out. We need a fourth!" he told them, nodding decisively.

"No way!" Fred said, shaking his head. "Add another girl and all hell will break loose!"

"Who said it had to be a girl?" his brother wondered, his brows knit.

"It'd only be fair. I'm outnumbered as it is," Hermione put in, nodding. "I'd like to have a girl around to chat with. Although, that would strain things... Can you imagine? Luna Lovegood or Parvati Patil," she suggested, chucking. "Maybe Lavender Brown would better suit us?"

Shuddering, the twins sat up quickly. "No!" the shouted dramatically, before turning to Hermione with overdone expressions of adoration. "You know you're the only girl for us, 'Mione dearest."

"Oh honestly!" she said, rolling her eyes and climbing off the bed. "Well..." she said, tapping her foot. "The pizza won't get itself!"

"We love you too!" they chimed, following her out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Wednesday**_

"D'you think they'd put a 'Reserved' sign up at this booth if I asked them?" George wondered, leaning back and scanning the menu in front of him. They were back at the wizarding restaurant they frequented every Wednesday since she'd moved in with the twins. The waitresses knew them by name and while they always scanned the menu, they could recite it if need be.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, sipping her soda through the straw. "It's unlikely. Besides, we've never had trouble getting this booth before. Why d'you want a sign?"

"I just enjoy marking my territory," he told her winking. "I'd piss on it, but we have to eat here once a week."

Choking on her drink, Hermione took the offered napkin to wipe her mouth while glaring at the laughing Weasley across from her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she accused.

Smiling, he nodded. "Ya think Fred is jealous that you spend every Wednesday lunch with me?" he wondered, lifting a hinting brow that she didn't appear to notice.

"Why would he be?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling in confused. She put the menu to the side, her decision made. "Besides, he's the one who told Verity she could have every Wednesday off." She shrugged, frowning slightly.

"We could close the shop up for an hour and all go to lunch together," he reminded, motioning to the waiter that they were ready to order.

"Mid-afternoon on a Wednesday?" she said, lifting a brow. "It's one of your busiest times. I should know, I looked over your books last quarter, remember?"

"True," George said, smiling. "Fine. We'll leave him to his misery then. But if I have to put up with his whining about my taking your attention away, you better believe I'm sending him to mope in your room."

"Like he wasn't going to show up in my room anyway. He's been extra needy lately, have you noticed?" she asked, lifting her soda up to her mouth once more.

"Probably just needs to get laid. Maybe you should help him," George replied, smirking as she spat out her drink again. Wednesdays were always fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Weasley Dinner**_

"So, Charlie, tell us, how's work been? Any nice new keepers?" Molly Weasley asked, her brows raised expectantly as she dished out some macaroni salad onto her plate.

"Translation: Have any women joined the reserve recently?" George said, lifting a teasing brow.

"And are they smart, attractive, and worthy?" Fred added, nodding before he filled his mouth with potatoes.

"And should she break out the wedding planner she's had stashed away just for you?" Hermione finished, before sipping her pumpkin juice.

Molly frowned at them but before she could say anything, Charlie replied, "Two new women, one's married, one's far too old, neither of them are interested and the feeling's mutual. Plus, the older one has a mole the size of Ginny's head right on her chin. It's very distracting." He shrugged, as if it were everyday conversation. "How's the shop?" he asked, looking over at the twins.

"Fine!"

"Fantastic!"

Hermione swallowed quickly and added, "Fabulous!" She turned to Fred, "I was a half-second late on that one."

"Don't worry. You're getting the hang of it," he assured.

She nodded, but still frowned over her miss.

"Did Ginny tell you she went in and got her shopping done for her last year?" Molly asked, beaming with pride. "Oh, I can't believe it's her last year. It's just so... so..." Her eyes filled with happy tears and Ginny sighed, slumping down in her seat.

"Mum," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not true. This'll be the first graduation since Percy, after all," one of the twins reminded, shrugging.

"Three failures for sons, how ever does she manage?" the other said in a mock dramatic voice.

"Technically, Ron was awarded an honorary graduate degree." Hermione took the bowl offered to her by Arthur and added a few beets to her plate before looking over at Fred's vegetable free plate and frowning to herself. In all the time she'd lived with him, both he and George had been unhealthily lax on eating vegetables. She practically had to force feed them anything healthy. Scooping up a bit, she glanced over to see if Fred would notice if she just pushed a few onto his place, right beside his potatoes.

"Don't even think of it," his voice interrupted her thoughts, before he turned to look at her. "I hate beets."

"Yes, well, sometimes we have to eat things we don't like," she replied, lifting a challenging brow.

Sighing in exasperation, he shook his head sadly. "'Mione, I had salad like..."

"Three days ago," she said, wrinkling her nose. "And now you'll eat beets and I won't bother you for another three days."

"Liar," he accused, his mouth pouting. "You never sneak food onto George's plate."

"That's because he always-- For the last time, George Weasley, stop feeding your vegetables to Crookshanks!" she half-shouted across Fred to her other best mate.

"He likes them!" George defended.

Sniffing, Hermione rolled her eyes. "He'll eat just about anything. Now eat your carrots or you'll get no ice cream when we get home."

"Oh but it's strawberry," he whined, her brows furrowing with annoyance. "I'll just eat it while you're sleeping," he murmured to himself.

"You will not!" she told him, waving her finger across at him.

Fred sat back, amused as Hermione leaned over him to chastise his twin.

George stuck his tongue out at her, glaring. "See if I save you the last cookie again. It's going to Fred next time!"

"You gave her the last cookie?" Fred replied, suddenly frowning. "But I always get the last cookie!"

"Now see what you've done!" George exclaimed.

"Well if you'd just eaten your vegetables..."

"Are they always like this?" Bill wondered, lifting a brow.

"Better this then when they're getting along. I swear, they were geniuses with their pranks before, but with Hermione added into the mix I'm always suspicious," Ginny replied, shaking her head.

"Hermione, did you bring your casserole?" Charlie interrupted their little fight.

"Of course, Charlie, it's on the counter," Hermione told him, leaning back from Fred to tell him.

"What's wrong with my casserole?" Molly wondered, looking up at him as he hurried into the kitchen, grinning like a little boy after sweets.

"Nothin'. Just nice to have a change is all," he replied, looking wary as he picked up the casserole and turned to his mother with an innocent expression. "You know all your meals top everyone else's mum. Nothin' to worry about."

"Like you didn't give 'Mione the last muffin," George accused, pointing at his brother.

"It was sitting there all day and you still hadn't eaten it. I didn't want it to go to waste, and we all know 'Mione _loves _banana-nut muffins. Not my fault you put it off!" Fred replied huffily.

"Did you know that?" Bill asked, looking at Charlie.

"Nope. You?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"Wasn't something I noticed, no," she replied, shrugging.

"You just want her to like you better!" George half-shouted.

"She already likes me better!" Fred replied.

"I'd like you both the same if you just ate your vegetables," Hermione exclaimed, glaring.

"FINE!" they said, turning to their dishes, muttering under the breath and stuffing their mouths full of beets and carrots. They turned, opening their mouths and showing her.

Making a disgusted expression, she nodded. "Fine," she said. The table was quiet for a long moment before Hermione added. "And we're actually out of ice cream, Fred, remind me to pick some strawberry up for George."

"We'll need more muffins too," Fred replied, nodding. "Get the variety pack. It's got banana-nut for you and blueberry for George."

"And chocolate chunk cookies," George said after swallowing his carrots. "Oh, and milk. Drank the last of that before we left."

"I hope you used a glass," Hermione said, looking over at him and frowning.

"It was the last gulp, I figured it was pointless to make more dishes," he replied, his expression feigning innocence.

"We'll go shopping after we're done here," Hermione decided, cutting up her roast beef.

"I get to push the cart!" the twins exclaimed. They turned to each other, glaring.

"George, you know you love to ride on the end of the cart while Fred pushes it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

The twins shrugged agreeably.

"Can we get chocolate syrup this time?" George wondered hopefully.

"You know how you are when you have chocolate syrup," Fred said, shaking his head with raised brows.

"Right, Fred and I could barely keep up," Hermione objected, sighing. "The streaking down the road was bad enough, but when you tried to invite those three girls back to the flat with promises of chocolate and strawberries, well... I can't say it's something I'm looking forward to putting up with again."

"It won't be the same, I swear," George told them, his brows furrowing and his mouth pouting.

"I'm afraid I agree with Hermione," Fred said exhaling heavily. "How about a chocolate bar instead?" he offered, smiling hopefully.

"You guys suck. I hate you!" he muttered, glaring at his food as he pushed it around with his fork.

"Well that was just uncalled for. Apologize to your brother!" Hermione told him, her voice scathing.

"No!"

"Well that's it. You're not coming shopping with us. You can stay at home and pout," she told him, turning away and picking up her drink.

"That's not fair!"

"Stop fighting with her," Fred told him, his voice lower than natural. "I'll convince her you should still come shopping, but _no_ chocolate syrup."

"You always take her side!" George muttered crossly.

"You didn't have to drag a half naked me out of a tree, did you?" he asked, his brows lifting. George didn't reply right away, so Fred repeated, "Did you?"

"No," he admitted, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. So no chocolate syrup."

"Fine."

"Good. Now apologize."

"Bu--"

"Apologize." Fred reiterated, louder now.

George stayed quiet a moment in rebellion before sighing. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I don't hate you."

Hermione didn't say anything, continuing to eat.

"Really, I am. I could never hate you. You're Hredge!"

"How many times have I told you that makes me sound like a lawn tree?" she replied, frowning.

"Many," George said, grinning. He tipped his head, looking at her pleadingly. "D'you forgive me?"

"No."

"I'll rub your feet," he promised, his brows lifting.

"You will not," she accused, shaking her head.

"Fine. But Fred will!"

"He would anyway, what does that have to do with me forgiving you?"

"It was worth a shot," he said, shrugging. "Just forgive me already. You know you will anyway."

Sighing, she shrugged. "Fine. I forgive you."

"Good. Now all we need is some strawberry ice cream and chocolate syrup and we're set." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"No chocolate syrup!" Fred and Hermione told him simultaneously.

"Fine," he muttered scowling.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Evening At Home**_

Fred could hear the quiet sobbing coming from her bedroom and looked over to George across from him, his twin's expression mirroring his own. They stood up from their seats in the living room, putting away their Quidditch mag and work papers. Steps in sync, they walked toward Hermione's bedroom, hands raising to knock fluidly against her door. Her crying quieted and they wondered if she'd let them see her naturally or throw up a magical mask to hide the evidence of her sorrow. The door opened a crack and they knew that she had simply flickered her wand at it. Pushing it open, they popped their heads inside to see her sitting in the center of her large bed, a pillow clutched against her chest and tears still streaming down her face.

"'Mione?" George asked, his brows raising with concern.

"W-What did I do wrong?" she asked, her eyes staring down at the blanket, mouth shaking with her sadness. "Why didn't they w-wake me o-or wait and a-ask me to c-come?" she stuttered, sniffling.

Looking to each other, the twins sighed before crossing the room and crawling across her bed to sit on either side of her. Taking one of her hands each, they held it tightly and leaned against her shoulders, heads bowed toward hers.

"You didn't do anything wrong," George told her quietly, squeezing her hand.

"They probably knew that with you there they wouldn't be able to wallow and whine. You'd force them to face the world and what it had become." Fred nuzzled her head, sighing against her hair. "Like you said, love, they were being ridiculous. Selfish and consumed with themselves. There was nothing to be said or done, they made the choice on their own."

"The figured you were stronger than them." George nudged her shoulder. "They're wimps compared to you, 'Mione. While you were out there becoming an Auror, they were lounging in the backyard, talking about Quiddtich. Probably figured they'd be disrupting your life."

Shaking her head, Hermione snorted angrily. "Well they never cared about that before. When they needed help with their homework or the smarts to defeat whatever else Voldemort threw at them, they never hesitated in getting my help. But when they were scared or stifled or whatever they were, they never considered how much it would hurt to just up and leave me behind." She sighed loudly, swallowing tightly. "A lousy note was all I was worth and now they don't reply to any of my letters. What did I ever do to deserve that?" she asked, the hurt still evident in her voice. "Would..." She paused, not entirely sure if she should continue. Finally, she sighed softly and asked meekly, "Would you write to me if you did what they did? I mean now, not then. Then we weren't nearly as close. But if you needed to leave, felt as if you needed a break, would you reply to my letters?" she asked, looking back and forth from them.

"We wouldn't leave you," they replied sincerely. "You're part of us now, 'Mione, there's no getting out of that. Where we go, you go."

Eyes littered with tears, she bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you."

"No gratitude needed, we accept all fantastic meals," they said cheekily.

She laughed, the sound a little choked with emotion. Squeezing their hands, she inhaled deeply. "No, really. You have no idea what you both mean to me."

"As much as you mean to us," George assured, nodding.

Smiling appreciatively at them, she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Fred put his head on her shoulder, hands still entwined with hers in his lap, while George's chin sat atop her curls, his arm wrapped around hers. They sat in silence awhile, content in the fact that the sadness and anger made by the departure of Ron and Harry had at least caused some good. There was a bond between the three that had never been quite fathomable in the past. Connected as they were now, they weren't sure it could ever change back.

"Seriously though, d'you think you could make dinner? I'm starving," Fred said a few minutes later.

"I second that," George agreed.

Hermione chuckled, amusement and adoration for the Weasley twins filling her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**An Afternoon After Work**_

"Sit still," Hermione admonished. George was squirming beside her as she tried to apply sunblock to his back so he wouldn't burn. "Your brother wasn't this squirmy," she told him, rolling her eyes as he shifted, sighing exasperatedly.

"That's because he was sitting between your legs and you were practically _massaging_ it into his back," George told her, amusement clear in his voice. "Hurry up, 'Mione. I want to get in the water," he whined petulantly.

"I was _not_ massaging him," she replied, her voice raising with indignation.

Fred was currently lazing about beside her, his head on her thigh and his body sprawled across the checkered blanket beneath them. They were laying beneath the shade of an umbrella, Hermione having finally convinced them to spend an afternoon by the ocean. They used portkeys and apparition to take them to a beautiful sandy beach, beautiful water spread as far as they could see. "There," she told him, slapping his shoulder for emphasis.

"Finally," he sighed, jumping up from the blanket and running towards the water like an excited child.

"Think he'll jump right in or check it first?" Fred asked, lifting his head and holding himself up on his arm.

"Jump," Hermione decided, her eyes thinned with thought.

Fred watched as his brother slowed in his steps, but eventually ran right through the water. He ran until it reached his knees, dived and then came up sputtering, arms wrapped tight around himself and a shocked expression on his face. Chuckling, Fred shook his head. "Guess it was colder than he expected."

"Caution isn't one of the Weasley attributes. It's usually headfirst or not at all," she said, sighing lightly and leaning back on the blanket, her arms propped up to keep her high enough to see George treading water. His attention was soon taken by a beautiful and tanned girl walking along the surf and he quickly got over his shivering to try and woo her.

Rolling onto his back, Fred moved his head to lay on Hermione's stomach and dug his feet into the sand as his legs reached off of the blanket.

"What book did you bring?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"What makes you think I brought a book?" she replied, lifting a brow.

He snorted, shaking his head, his hair tickling her stomach. "You bring a book everywhere."

"Fine. It's a new one, about Voldemort's defeat. I thought I'd see how it was written from someone else's point of view," she told him, shifting on her arms and enlarging a pillow so she was propped up.

"How is it so far?"

"Bad. They tend to make it sound like the Ministry knew all along and that everything turned out as they planned," she told him, disgust ringing in her voice.

Fred nodded, not surprised. After a few moments of silence, he broke it by saying, "You could always write it. The truth, that is. Nothing left out. You could interview people too, get them to tell you how they felt and what happened on their end. Like Ginny and what it was like at Hogwarts."

She didn't reply right away, but when she sat up, he was forced to move with her, his body turning over and his head landing in her lap again. "That's brilliant," she told him, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"I was always the underestimated genius of the family," he told her grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. Her hand reached out, running through his hair appreciatively. "The Ministry might even ban it!" she exclaimed, looking even more excited.

Laughing, Fred shook his head, sitting up and moving to put his arm around her shoulders. "I can see it now. The headline will read: _Hermione Granger Tells All, And Gets the Book Thrown At Her By The Ministry,_" he said, smirking.

Hermione smiled, nudging him in his side before leaning her head on his shoulder. "You sure you can handle me writing a book? I'll be frazzled and harried all the time. Always worried and uncertain."

"Right... So what makes that different about every other day?" he asked cheekily.

Scoffing, Hermione pushed him so hard he fell over, causing her to laugh at him. "Not so strong now, are you Weasley?"

Smirking, Fred stood up. "Care to test it, Granger?" he asked. Before she could reply, he swooped down and picked her up in his arms. She kicked and squirmed, trying to get out of his arms, but he ran towards the water, his arms wrapped too tight for her to get out of. As he reached the surf, he didn't slow down, running right through until it swamped him around his waist and cooled her back, pulling a shout of shock from her. Laughing at her face of indignation and warning, he threw her forward, smirking at the splash she made. Within seconds, she had leapt on his back and yanked him down beneath the water with her.

They spent the next hour chasing each other around the water, dunking one another and having splash wars. Eventually, as the sun set in the distance, they climbed out of the water, sand quickly latching on to their soaked feet. Falling onto the blanket next to each other, their breathing was heavy and smiles sat imprinted on their faces.

Turning to her with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, Fred smirked before wrapping his cold, wet arms around her and rolled them off the blanket, laughing against her shoulder as the hot grains of sand attached to her back and legs. "FRED WEASLEY!" she exclaimed.

"Look at you. On your back and shouting my name," he teased, amusement clear in his face.

Lifting a brow, Hermione laughed, surprise at his outrageous comment in her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. My shout was of disappointment, not fulfillment," she returned haughtily.

"We'll have to work on that," he replied. As her hand reached out to slap his shoulder, he quickly grabbed it, his fingers tangling with hers. Her other hand followed suit and he repeated the process before he was holding her hands above her head, head bowed close to hers.

"'Mione?" George's voice could be heard calling out, sounding rather pouty. "I'm hungry," he whined.

Chuckling, Fred dropped his head to rest on her chest. "We'll have to continue this later," he said, winking up at her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head before lifting her body so suddenly it threw him off. She smiled at the thud he made and the groan that escaped him. "In your dreams, Weasley," she said, before standing up and brushing the sand off her body. "Come on, George, we'll get you something to eat from that stand over there."

"Wait for me," Fred said, jumping up from the ground and chasing after them. "Oi! 'Mione, d'you know a spell to get sand out of... er, uncomfortable places?" Her laughter trailed back to him, echoed by George's.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**An Outing**_

"Did you see that, Forge?" Fred exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"I did, Gred!" his twin replied, just as jubilantly. "You, 'Mione?"

"Er, yes, it was... _fascinating_," she replied, lifting her eyes from the book held in her hands and directing her gaze to the game ahead of her. This was the first Quidditch game of the season and they'd convinced her it was a fantastic idea to go, despite the fact that she really didn't care for the game.

"You were reading again, weren't you?" Fred accused, tisking and shaking his head while his eyes were still centered on the flying wizards and withes playing brilliantly before them.

"Of course not," she denied, shaking her head. "I was admiring the skill and cunning of the game!"

The twins exchanged amused looks and then turned back to her. "Who's playing?" they asked, lifting their brows questioningly.

Looking up at them, her face a mirror of innocence, she mumbled nonsense and smiled, hoping they'd excuse her folly. "You know, _that_ team. That really good one against that not as nearly good one."

"Appleby Arrows versus the Montrose Magpies," they chorused, sighing at her inattentiveness.

Frowning, she closed the book. "My apologies. But it isn't as if you glow with excitement when I suggest going to a bookstore," she replied exasperatedly.

"Books and Quidditch are completely different. One involves fierce dedication and hard work while the other needs good lighting and a comfortable seat," George told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "The least you could do is watch. The tickets weren't free, you know." His eyes widened with emphasis.

"Yes they were," she replied, lifting a brow. "Wood gave them to you!"

"Fine, they were. But that's not the point!" Moving to sit next to her, George wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you know all the fine points of Quidditch, 'Mione?"

"I remember your lecture on it, George," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can list the equipment, tell you the basics and even remember the names of your favorite players. That doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"You could if you tried," George huffed, frowning. "I promise I'll read a book of your choice if you pay attention to the rest of the game," he offered, his eyes thinning as he propositioned her.

"You liar," she said, shaking her head. Still, with a sigh, she dropped her book onto her seat and moved to stand next to Fred, George following to flank her other side. "Because this is important to you and Wood went out of his way to make sure there were _three_ tickets, I suppose I could pay a little more attention."

Simultaneously, their arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. "Good. You won't regret it."

An hour later, with the constant play-by-play and explanations of Fred and George, Hermione found herself enjoying the game a little more. Without Ron and Harry playing, she was sure that it wouldn't interest her in the least. She had nobody to support or really root for, but the twins offered their favorite players and explained with statistics and past game references _why_ they were the better player. By the end of the game, she could be shouting alongside the twins for Aladair Maddock, their favorite chaser on the Montrose Magpies. Cold bottles of butterbeer in their hands, they raised them in triumph as the seeker caught the golden snitch, winning the game for the Magpies with a landslide.

"So?" Fred asked, his arm slung around her waist as they made their way out of the stadium. George was chatting up a witch, walking backwards and appearing just as cocky and confident as any championship Quidditch player. "How'd you like it then?"

"It was better than I thought," she replied, nodding acceptingly.

"This mean you'll be joining us for future games?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"I may be persuaded in future," she said, shrugging non-committally.

"Wouldn't be the same without you," he said sincerely.

Hermione smiled, feeling a sense of comfort envelop her. Despite any differences, she _belonged_ here; with Fred and George.

With a noise of triumph, George hopped into place on Hermione's other side and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Now about that book, 'Mione. I was just kidding 'bout that," he told her, smiling winningly.

Snorting, she shook her head. "Have you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_, George?" she asked, smirking.

* * *

**A/N** _I'm off for the weekend. Birthday party (it's a Luau!) for my best friend tomorrow. Have to cook up all the food for it tonight. Sunday will be a day of relaxation, so I'll probably finish up that chapter of **The Werewolf Tamer**. Hope you enjoyed this!_

_Thank you for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	3. Evolution

_Chapter Image can be found on my profile!_

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_I figured it'd be difficult to write a believable friendship between Hermione and the twins, especially one with them as close as they are here, but I'd say this is quite well done. They really do seem very close, what with Hermione practicing to be the 'triplet' in their conversational trade-offs. Fred and George are deliciously IC (the twins are my favorite characters) and Hermione isn't NEARLY as OOC as I expected her to have to be. I do hope you continue: I quite enjoy this story, a few minor spelling glitches aside_." - _**Morkhan**_ of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Jester08, Anois, worldsapart, Dizi 85, xoxoBlackOwl, immortal7, Binx23, brokenblackangel, michelline, disneyrulz23, mudprincess, SexiAnglo, Secret Thought, wasu, kayko 15, FmaFan10, snapehermionelover, misssweetsweet, doornumberthree, Shdwcat27, bethygirl94, Galleon-to-Galleon, Sampdoria, aniweasley, kazfeist, pstibbons, sweetgirl23, starlily, PrincessAsbach, F75, ScrewyLouie12, WeezeyTwin, courtney, FredWeasleyLover1126, Kou Shun'u, Robgirl, Hippiefaery,** emptyli'firefly, ProperT, untamedspiral, pstibbons**_ and **_Morkhan_**.

-

_**While You Were Gone**  
Interlude 2/3  
"Evolution"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Note**: **_AHR_** – _After Harry and Ron_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Evening**_

George stood up from the kitchen table, stretching his back and holding the papers of the shop's weekly earnings in his hand. He walked toward the living room, intending to ask Hermione if she could look something over for him. As he opened his mouth and looked over to his best mate though, he found her cuddled up on the couch with his brother, watching the Muggle telly.

Fred was sprawled out across the couch, head propped on one curved arm. He had the other around Hermione's waist while she lay on her side, pressed up against his chest. Their legs were entwined and their heads close together. It wasn't unusual to find them in similar positions, George was getting used to the way they were naturally inclined to touch each other or show physical affection more than they did with others. Neither of them seemed to notice what they were doing and if it was ever brought up they were dismissive.

They laughed at something said on the screen and George watched their faces light up with amusement. This was one of the many shows that they regularly watched together. Oddly enough, he was fairly sure it was called, "Friends." George didn't watch much of the telly, but he enjoyed a few shows with them the odd night. He preferred the movie nights they had together. Nightly sitcoms seemed to be a relaxation period for Fred and Hermione though and George wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt it with work.

His eyes fell and he noticed that Fred seemed to be stroking Hermione's stomach. His expression, eyes intent on the telly, told George that he had no idea he was doing it. Just as unconscious of her behavior, Hermione's toes were rubbing a pattern up and down Fred's calf, having pushed his pant leg up a few inches. Despite the fact that Fred looked exactly like him, and George couldn't see Hermione as anything but a friend and sister, he thought they looked oddly perfect together. He figured it had to do more with the fact that he knew their personalities so well. He watched them a moment longer, noticing the way Fred whispered against her ear, despite the fact that they thought they were the only two in the room, and how Hermione's mouth curved in a secretive smile.

George smiled to himself, it seemed things were evolving in the trio. It didn't scare or worry him like he thought it might. Instead, he found he was really quite happy for his brother and best mate. If anybody could make it together, it was those two. He'd bet his pranking nature on it!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Mid-September, 1997**_

"You should just tell her," George told him, shaking his head and watching his brother pace all over the living room.

"Tell who what?" Fred grumbled. "It's late! She should be back already! Where'd this bloke take her anyway? Wha'd'we even know about him? He could be a supporter of Voldemort! Or worse, he could be a descendant of Snape!" he exclaimed, his expression twisted with disgust. "His hair looked greasy!" He pointed at George as if somehow proving his point, his expression wide and worried.

"His hair was wet. I think he was freshly showered, mate. No worries on the Snape front," he replied indulgently, rather enjoying his brother's rant.

"Well he was practically sneering. He could be a Malfoy cousin or something, and that's no better," Fred told him, shaking his head warningly. His pacing was making George a little dizzy so he blinked rapidly and looked away for a moment.

"Pretty sure 'Mione said he was muggleborn, brother o' mine. You're worrying for no reason." Leaning back in his chair, he watched a myriad of expressions cross Fred's face. He'd been seeing it for weeks, the little wistful looks Fred had been casting her way and the extra helpful way he was around her. Opening doors, offering to carry things for her, always lending an ear to her every thought. Not that he'd ever really ignored her, but now it was like he couldn't stop doing things in case she forgot him. Which was ridiculous! Hermione treated Fred and George like a much more amusing pair of Ron and Harry's. She'd even finished their sentences from time to time.

"Yeah, sure, that's what any conniving Death Eater git would say!" Fred told him, nodding as his eyes thinned with suspicion. "Did she mention where they were going for dinner?" he wondered, his voice taking on a curiously innocent tone.

George sat up straight; alert. "No! No way, Fred. Look, 'Mione is one of my best mates. And I know you've got a fancy for her--"

"I do _not_!" he denied, his voice rather shrill.

"--But I'm not going to ruin this date for her. If she doesn't like him then maybe you'll finally pluck up the courage and ask her out and if she does, well, it's unlikely it'll last." He shrugged, half-smirking. "Let's face it. The boy was way too jittery for a confident and strong bird like 'Mione. He's probably squirming in his seat as she goes on and on about Elf rights and the last criminal she brought down at work. He'll be out the door before you can say, 'smartest witch of her age'." George chuckled at Fred's relieved expression.

Coming to a stop in his pacing, his body visibly relaxing and he was the picture of his regular calm twin-self once more. "You're right. Poor guy doesn't know what he got himself into. She shouldn't scare them off so quickly with all her talk on Elf rights. He doesn't even stand a chance. With her serious gaze asking him for his opinion. And it better be the right one or he's toast," he said, suddenly rallying for the guy he knew wouldn't get the girl.

The door opened and Hermione walked in, purse in hand and a confused expression on her face. "What are you two still doing up? You have to open the shop in..." Her eyes wandered to the clock on the fireplace mantle, "six hours. You'll get hardly any sleep," she said, shaking her head at them questioningly.

"He was a nice guy, Hermione. It's really too bad," Fred said, ignoring her question and moving to pat her shoulder. "You can tell me all about the dud of a date in the morning." He walked past her in the direction of his room, a bit of a skip to his step.

Her brow screwed together and she frowned at him. "Wait! How would you know if it was a dud or not?" she wondered.

Fred turned slowly, his expression suddenly unsure. "So it went well then?" he asked, his voice a little higher than usual. A scowl was slowly rising on his mouth and George watched avidly, his eyes darting between the two.

Her hip jutted out to one side and her head cocked. "No! You'll never guess what he said, Fred," she told him, suddenly walking forward. She kicked her shoes off and Fred flicked his wand, absently levitating them to the mat by the door, the one Hermione put there and told them quite sternly that the shoes were not to be left anywhere but on it. "D'you know what his opinion on Elf Rights was?" she asked him, turning around so he could help her out of her jacket, which he did before then levitating it over to the closet.

Crossing his arms over his chest, his interest in the subject intent as he leaned against the door frame. "Didn't think they were any better than pets?" he asked, lifting a brow knowingly.

"Yes! Exactly!" she exclaimed, huffing. "Oh Fred! When am I going to meet a man who understands me?" she wondered, moving to wrap her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest and sighing.

"I'm sure he's out there, 'Mione. Any bloke would be lucky to have you. You want to stay with me tonight?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

She looked up at him from below her dark lashes, her chin braced on his chest. "Can I wear your Beater's jersey?" she asked, her voice small and hopeful.

"Of course," he agreed, nodding with a grin.

"All right," she said, trying to sound reluctant but failing. She turned, looking over at George who sat watching them from the couch, amused. "You going to join us George?" she asked, lifting a brow. On occasion, the three of them had fallen asleep watching Hermione's Muggle telly or while talking in one of their beds. Unfortunately, while George's sleep was always brotherly in nature, meaning he never ventured near either of them, the two of them always wound up cuddled to each other.

"And get in between your love fest? I think not," he said, shaking his head as he ignored their looks of confusion. Oblivious, the both of them! Getting up from the couch, he made his way toward his room. "Besides, I have work in six hours, I'd rather not to be kept awake by all your chattering."

Shrugging, Fred and Hermione walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. George sighed, wondering when they were going to see what was staring them in the face. He'd considered doing something drastic to get their attention but worried it might just make them doubt their natural feelings; so all WWW goods were out. He figured their relationship was going to have to take a natural course toward what was obviously coming and until then, he'd have to suffer. At least they were never boring!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Mid-November**_

George watched the conversation between Alicia Spinnet and Hermione from afar, pretending to put all of his attention on the shelves he was haphazardly stocking. Her dark hair was pulled back, falling down her shoulder in a thick ponytail. In recent months, she'd been stopping by the shop to talk to Hermione about whatever it was girls talked about. George only ever remembered discussing Quidditch with Alicia and it had been some time since he'd been able to talk to her. Seeing more of her reminded him of the fancy he'd had on her since his sixth year and the Yule Ball they went to together. She'd never so much as hinted at feelings towards him though and treated him like just another old classmate that she'd uncomfortably make small talk with. He'd recently realized he wasn't nearly as suave with women if he fancied them, instead he knocked things over and talked higher than usual.

"George?" he heard Hermione's voice call and tried to look as if he hadn't been watching them. "D'you have any fake wands left? The display is empty and Alicia wanted to get one to trick her little brother."

"Er," he mumbled, thinking back to the stock they had in the back. His eyes wandered to Alicia, thinking to start a conversation about little brothers, but then he felt his throat tighten and when he stood up, he knocked into a display of Ton-Tongue Toffees and reached out frantically to catch them, his face turning an impressive shade of red. Hermione hurried over to help, telling Alicia it was okay when she too tried to bend down and help pick them up. With their heads bowed together beneath the table, he whispered furiously at her, "HELP ME! I'm turning into Longbottom!"

Snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know Neville has recently become less... clumsy."

"I don't care," he said, his voice a loud whisper.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Alicia called out to them, startling him so much he jumped and knocked his head on the top of the table.

Stifling her giggles, Hermione covered her mouth as George glared at her. "I'm sorry," she murmured, trying not to smile. "Just-- Just calm down, George. She's only a girl," she told him, her eyes wide and her shoulders lifting.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, gathering more of the toffees.

"Okay." Sighing, she turned her eyes up in thought. "How about... You know how people always say they imagine their audience naked to calm down?" she asked him, lifting a brow.

"'Mione! I don't think that will work," he said, his face brightening even more. "That won't calm me down at all!"

Chuckling, Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I meant you could just imagine it's not her. Pretend you're talking to me. You're never like... _this _with me. Just try it!" she told him, coming out from beneath the table and dropping her armful of toffees on the display counter.

A moment later, after taking numerous deep breaths, George came out from beneath the table and put the last of the candies beside Hermione's, reminding himself that he could fix the display later. "Er, fake wand, was it?" he asked, his eyes darting from Alicia to Hermione.

"Yeah," Alicia said, smiling lightly and nodding. "Jeremy loves your shop. Unfortunately, he tests everything out on me. He's going back to school soon and I figured I'd replace his wand with a fake one. I'll put his real one in his trunk, but it'll get him right annoyed," she said, chuckling to herself.

George felt a smile form on his mouth, nodding. He could feel his heart beating erratically, but he tried his best to pretend it was just an every day conversation with Hermione. "Sibling rivalry; our best customers," he said, nodding.

"I bet."

George nodded before motioning to the back, "I'll see if I can find one for you. Was there any particular type you wanted?" he asked, crossing his arms nervously over his chest. "We have ones that turn into tin parrots. Or you could record singing on it and have it belt out a tune," he said, nodding.

"Well, I just want to bug him, not scare him with my singing voice," she replied, grinning.

Smiling, George shrugged, "You should hear Hermione sing!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione's voice isn't that bad," Fred said, coming out from the back room. He crossed the room to lean his chin on her head, his hands falling to her hips.

Automatically leaning back, Hermione rested against him, smiling smugly. "Thank you," she said, before frowning at George.

"I mean, you remember Percy's singing voice, don't you? Hermione sings like an angel compared to him," Fred added, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "Hey, what were you doing in the back? I thought you went to get me lunch," she said, her brow furrowing.

Shrugging, his arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing her gently. "Got caught up. I was on my way out now. Why don't we just eat out?" Fred offered, his eyes venturing to Alicia and then looking over to his brother with mischief. "I'm sure George can help Spinnet here."

Catching on, Hermione nodded quickly as she stood forward. "Oh yes, sounds lovely. We should hurry, I have to get back soon. Let me know how it all turns out, Alicia," she called, walking backwards, her hand in Fred's as he quickly dragged her away before anybody could protest.

George watched his brother and best mate desert him, frowning to himself and shifting on his feet nervously.

"Are those two...?" Alicia's voice asked.

"Not yet. They're still in denial," George replied, too miffed at his flatmates to realize he wasn't as nervous.

She nodded slowly. "They'd make a nice couple. Lee mentioned she's all Fred really talks about."

"You're friends with Lee? I didn't know that," he replied, turning to her. He worried for a moment that perhaps his other best mate was dating his fancy and hadn't even mentioned it.

Alicia shrugged. "We chat from time to time. Ran into him at a Harpies game last week," she told him, her eyes falling to the display of Canary Creams on the front counter.

"Oh yeah? I was gonna go to that game. Got sidetracked though. Work and all. Got tickets to the Puddlemere game next weekend though. Box seats! Ollie scored them for me," he told her, taking a steadying breath, doing his best to pretend she was no different than the girl he regularly saw around his flat, book in hand or struggling with her Auror robes after work.

"Really? I love Puddlemere!" she told him, nodding. "Expensive tickets though. Never had the money or time to get to a game." She leaned back against the counter, the picture of laid back. "Ya think I could convince Ollie to send a couple tickets my way?" she wondered, smiling warmly at him.

Swallowing tightly, he shrugged jerkily. "I- Uh- I dunno." He let out a shaky breath and turned away for a moment. "I... I have an extra ticket if you want it."

"Oh?" she asked, her brows lifting.

"Yeah. I was gonna take 'Mione, Fred's watching the store for the day. But she only tolerates Quidditch in small doses. Even though most of her friends have been Quidditch lovers and she dated a Quidditch player in Hogwarts. You remember Krum? Anway, I'm sure she'll probably stay and man the store with Fred. I don't think she'd mind if you went instead, if you want that is..." He realized he was rambling and hoped she hadn't noticed. Judging by the amused smile on her face though, she had. "So, uh, would you like to? Go that is? With me?" He was going to kick himself later, he decided, for being so utterly ridiculous at charming a girl.

"Sure," she said, nodding happily. "I'd love to." She tipped her head, her brows furrowed. "D'you think you could get a third though? For my boyfriend?" She frowned, "Are the seats wide? He's a pretty big bloke." Her eyes widened with emphasis.

"Wha?" he asked, his brows raising and his face paling.

Snorting, she shook her head. "I'm just kidding." She laughed, reaching out to pat his arm. "You should've seen your face." Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "I'm not seeing anyone and Hermione already mentioned you aren't, so... it's a date then?" she asked, smiling up at him coquettishly.

Nodding, his voice caught in his throat. Still a little startled, he smiled awkwardly. She started backing up toward the door, waving goodbye. "Oh, er, what about the wand?" he asked, his voice rather high pitched.

"That's okay. I just remembered my parents banned us from using your products on each other," she said, winking at him before she left the shop.

Sighing, George leaned against the counter, smiling goofily. He'd have to thank Hermione and Fred later, they just helped make his day.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**The Following Weekend**_

Licking the icing off of her finger, Hermione's brow furrowed as she noticed Fred reach out and swipe his finger along the side of the cake she'd just finished preparing. Making a noise of protest, she reached out and slapped the top of his hand with the wooden spoon she'd been using to ice the chocolate dessert.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed, frowning at her. "Just following in your steps, love," he said, motioning to the finger she'd just pulled from her mouth.

"Yes, well, I wasn't eating it off the _cake_. This was leftover from the jar!" she told him, putting her hand on her jutted hip.

"Can I help it if you make a deliciously tempting cake, 'Mione?" he asked, lifting a brow and stepping closer to her, a charming smile transforming his formerly frowning face.

"You can do me a favor by not _ruining _my deliciously tempting cake with your dirty hands, Fred," she replied, lifting her chin defiantly.

Sighing with feigned remorse, he rolled his eyes heavenward. "And if I found some icing outside of the cake, would that be to your satisfaction?" he wondered, his voice lowering to an almost husky tone.

Hermione nodded, though she knew she just finished the last of what was left. "Of course," she replied, lifting a shoulder.

Instead of even checking the now empty jar of pink icing or the spoon that she was waving around, his hand reached across, thumb extended, and swiped the corner of her mouth slowly. Too surprised, Hermione didn't say anything or even move. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the pad of his thumb ran over her bottom lip and up the curve of her mouth. His eyes were connected with hers, a lovely shade of green that seemed darker than usual. He brought his thumb up to his mouth, a bright bit of pink icing sitting on the end. Without taking his eyes of hers, he wrapped his lips around the end, his tongue exiting to take away the sugary confection. Her mouth parted and a shaky sigh escaped, she wasn't sure she could say anything at all intelligent in that moment. His hand slowly fell from his mouth and his feet took a step forward. She could feel his bare toes against hers and her mind ran with questions and warnings, but she simply stared up at him, her head tilting back slightly. While he wasn't nearly as tall as Bill or Ron, he was still a handful of inches taller than her.

A wisp of red hair fell across his eye and her hand automatically reached up, like it had a thousand times before, brushing it back, fingers running around the curve of his ear. This time his mouth dropped open a tiny bit and a breathy sigh escaped his lips. He was so handsome, she admitted. His eyes had a quality to them she found mesmerizing, as if they were swirling and shimmering. His lips weren't chapped, like many of the boys she knew, but smooth and always looked as if they were on the verge of smiling. His freckles were oddly quite flattering on his face; not so many that it appeared he had a tan, like Charlie, but a pale spattering over his cheeks that were barely visible unless up close. His hair was a flaming shade of red, one she knew shone with gold threads when the light hit it. He had a strong jaw, one that made him look dangerous when clenched in anger.

Despite his humorous outlook on life, he had a strength to him that many simply overlooked. Living with the twins and being their best mates had it's advantages, especially when it came to them bearing no bodily concerns when having finished a shower or simply finding it too warm in the flat. They'd paraded around her shirtless more times than she could count and while she certainly found no qualms about it, she suddenly realized that knowing what Fred looked like beneath his t-shirt and jeans, made her a little squirmy. Her stomach jolted with the fact that she knew quite extensively what his long, wide-shouldered form looked like when laying comfortably on the couch or even on her bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of flimsy boxers. How many times had he fallen asleep talking to her in either of their beds, only to wake up with his arm curved around her waist and her body pulled up against his bare chest? She never once found it odd, despite knowing that there was a safety found in the strength of his arms and the warmth of his body; one that a friend probably shouldn't find in another. She may be an Auror, but she still took comfort knowing that in those moments, Fred was completely capable of protecting her.

She felt like she'd been staring at him for ages, when in reality very little time had passed. His eyes were still connected with hers, a myriad of emotions passing them so quickly she really couldn't decipher what he was thinking. His hand reached out, landing on her shoulder and slowly sliding down her arm, fingers moving deliciously slow across her skin, leaving in their wake a flood of gooseflesh. She felt his fingers brush over the underside of her wrist and suppressed a shiver that would have surely thrown her off her feet. His fingertips danced across the palm of her hand and she felt her eyes fluttering slightly. She wondered what they were doing, if she should say something or just let it all happen. An almost overwhelming barrage of feelings and emotion seemed to swell inside of her and she knew that some part of her was crying out for her to think about what was happening, while a whole other part was saying, "Just let it happen."

Her hand rose, reaching out, palm landing on his stomach and sliding over the top of his t-shirt, bunching the material slightly before her hand curved around his side. She could feel the heat of him through his shirt and that raised an oddly excited sigh in her throat, but she didn't let it out, her breath catching as he seemed to be moving closer again.

The door banged open, slapping against the wall as George came stomping through, frowning. "There better be some ice cream 'round here!" he exclaimed, looking glum.

Hermione and Fred had separated quickly, their hands returning to hang uselessly by their sides, eyes carefully avoiding each other.

"What's wrong?" Hermione wondered, moving over to stand next to the upset George. "Did your team lose?" George had been off on his date with Alicia to the Puddlemere game that she and Fred hadn't gone to, instead staying to take care of the shop. Business was slow though, almost non-existent really, so they closed up early and decided to bake something for Molly's Weasley picnic she was hosting the following afternoon. "Did, er, the date not pan out?" she asked, wincing sadly.

"Oh, the game was wonderful! Puddlemere won!" George said, but his voice seemed to raise with anger rather than excitement. "But I'd hardly call it a date. Our seats were next to a couple blokes that seemed to find Alicia _fascinating_. I hardly got a word in edgewise."

"Well, why didn't you just tell the chaps off? I'm sure Alicia would'nt've minded," Fred said, shrugging as he leaned back against the counter. Hermione found herself annoyed that he could so easily slip back into acting natural. She wondered then though, if perhaps she'd just blown the whole thing out of proportion. Yes, they were just friends, nothing was to come of it.

"She wouldn't have believed me if I said they were hitting on her," he muttered, tugging his coat off in a huff.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled. An entire game spent keeping her attention on them, how could she not notice? "Why not? Weren't they being obvious enough?"

He mumbled something incoherent and both Fred and Hermione furrowed their brows, taking a step closer. "What?"

"I said, because they were just ten years old," he told them, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

Hermione and Fred's expressions cleared and then, as if they'd planned it, they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Oh, ha ha, yes, it's very funny. My first date with the girl I've fancied for months and it's completely ruined by a couple of _boys_. Terribly funny." He sighed, shaking his head and walking toward the living room. "I knew I shouldn't've told you."

"Oh, George! George," Hermione called, getting her amusement under control. "We're sorry!"

"I'm not," Fred denied, following her into the living room.

Hermione plopped down next to George and patting his arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure they were no where near as charming as you. It's not as if Alicia returned their affection," she assured, shaking her head.

"I know that. I just..." He frowned. "It was our first date and I spent the majority of it fighting to get the attention away from two ten year olds. How pathetic is that?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Very," Fred told him, nodding. "Think of it this way though. It takes _two_ of them to make one of you." He paused, grinning. "After all, they're only _ten_."

"Fred!"

Instead of being annoyed, George laughed, smiling lightly.

"Math doesn't lie, 'Mione," Fred said in a fake serious voice. Rolling her eyes, she sighed at the ridiculousness of her two friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Few Days Later**_

"Have you been avoiding me?" Fred finally asked, the question had been plaguing him incessantly ever since the afternoon they'd spent together while George was at the Puddlemere game with Alicia. He knew he'd probably crossed that line that was simply _uncrossable_, but it worried him now that things would never return to normal. Which was simply unacceptable! Hermione was his best mate; the closest person to him, next to George. He couldn't just _not_ be her best mate any longer. He knew that if their friendship fell apart, things would never be the same. She'd still be George's best mate, the family's pseudo daughter, and the girl who knew him better than any had before her.

Hermione looked up at him, her brow furrowed. The tight purse of her lips told him that she was trying not to show surprise at his abrupt attitude. She probably figured he'd just let it go, which he had, admittedly, almost done. He couldn't stand the way she seemed to exit a room as soon as he entered it though, or how she seemed to be standing closer to George rather than him, or that she didn't quite look him in the eye these last there days. "What? Don't be silly! Of course not," she said dismissively before returning her attention to her book.

George was currently out with Alicia, who was happy to agree to a second date. They were off to dinner, where George hoped there would be no infatuated boys to ruin the night. Fred had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject of her avoidance of him all night, and finally settled on simply asking her. He was sorry to realize that she was going to pretend it hadn't been happening.

Sighing, he sat forward on the couch, bracing his arms on his legs and staring at her until she finally lowered her book, feeling his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, lifting a brow and appearing annoyed.

"I'm not being silly. You are avoiding me. You've been doing it ever since..." He paused, his jaw clenching for a moment.

"Ever since _what_?" she asked, her voice a little more harsh then usual.

Lifting his eyes, he stared at her. "'Mione, you're my best friend, I don't... I don't want to lose that because we had a... _whatever_," he muttered, turning his eyes away.

He would admit, if only to himself, that Hermione meant more to him than she probably should. She was attractive, most definitely, especially with the way the flickering fire was lighting up her features. Her hair was a golden brown, still thick and curly, outrageously wild but incredibly soft to the touch and smelled like wild flowers. Her eyes were a bright, inquisitive brown that had specks of green that he could only see when very close to her. Her lips were pink and plump; they looked soft and were thoroughly tantalizing when she was grinning. Her body, while rather short, was made of soft curves and a flat stomach. She wasn't as thin as many witches seemed to be lately, but naturally curvy with an hourglass figure and the softest skin he'd ever touched.

More than that, however, was the personality he'd grown to love. She'd begun showing her more mischievous and rule-breaking side, joining in their pranks and even provoking them to pull them at times. She'd let herself relax around them, becoming more open to learning about Quidditch, and enjoying a game or two, or running the shop from time to time, knowing the ins and outs of all of their merchandise. She had, quite easily, become one of them. She wasn't a sister though, he found he couldn't really think of her in a _family_ way. He knew George did; his twin considered her his best mate and sister, but Fred found himself thinking of her in a less than sibling manner. He knew it was wrong though; could lead to the destruction of one of the strongest bonds he'd ever had with anyone. It wouldn't just wreck things between her and him, but between all three of them. He couldn't risk that.

"Yes. Right. The _whatever_," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing to be worried about. The _whatever_ meant nothing. You're my best friend, no _whatever_ could ever ruin that."

He wasn't sure if he was happy or completely disappointed. "Okay. Good. Then you'll stop avoiding me then."

"I wasn't," she told him, her lips pursing as she raised her book to hide once more.

"So then why have you been paying more attention to George than me?" he asked, hating that he almost sounded as if he were whining.

"I pay you both equal attention," she replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"No. You've always paid a little more attention to me. Or... at least a different kind of attention," he said, his voice a little quieter than usual. "I'm the one you usually touch more; holding hands, hugging, laying on the couch together. I'm the one you have more inside jokes with and the one that you like to watch your Muggle telly programs with. I'm the one who rubs your feet and listens to your rants about House Elves." He just now realized his voice was raising with each thing he listed off and tried to pull back his show of worry and irritation.

"Fred," she said, her voice softer than it had been. Placing her book to the side, she moved across the space between the couches, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands into hers. "You'll always be the one that I cuddle up to at night and talk to until three in the morning. You'll always be the one who knows exactly what I'm talking about when I bring up what's happened on the latest episode of whatever program we watched the night before. You're always going to be the one who I thoroughly appreciate for always knowing the perfect moment to rub my feet or kiss my forehead."

She sighed, her fingers rubbing against his hands. "George is my best mate too, and he gets attention for things that you don't. I'll admit that I've been avoiding you, but that's only because..." She bit her lip and his eyes dropped to stare at the mouth that had openly fascinated him for longer than he cared to admit. "Because I was confused by the... _whatever_ that happened that day. I-- I was worried that I'd started feeling something and you hadn't and you were just... you were just acting like it never happened. It... It seemed to be a lot more to me than it did to you and so I was concerned that my feelings had changed. I-- I didn't want to lose you and so I pushed you away for a little while. I know that doesn't make sense..."

She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. "I just wanted to be sure that whatever I felt for you was purely platonic and by paying more attention to George, I thought I'd prove that I wouldn't miss those little touches or the way you hold me when we fall asleep together. I wanted to believe that I could cut that out of our relationship and we'd still be okay. We'd still be Fred and Hermione; best mates. I..." She trailed off, but the way her teeth dug into her lip once more told him that she really know what else to say.

"So... you were just going to quit me?" he asked, his expression tightening with hurt. She looked up at him, her eyes showing her confusion. "That's what we are. We're little touches and cuddling and random kisses to the forehead or cheek. We're falling asleep together after heated discussions about anything we could possibly think of, finding ourselves waking up wrapped around each other as if it comes naturally. We're looking at each other and knowing what the other's thinking or about to say or feeling. We're... we're everything you thought you could just cut out and make us some platonic _thing_," he ranted loudly.

"We're supposed to be platonic!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, her hands tightening around his. "We're supposed to be like me and George, or you and George. But we're not! Are we? We're somewhere between friends and more. It's like we're unwilling to admit to being more, but we don't want to just be friends. And I don't know when it happened or even how but it's what we are and I don't know how to stop it!" she told him, her face flushing and her breathing picking up.

"Well why do we have to? Why do we have to be like you and George? I'm not George! I'm Fred! And I don't want to be him. I want to have what we have. I like what we have! I like... I like being able to touch you and feel your skin warm against mine. I like knowing that I can kiss you, all over your face, and it's the most natural thing ever. I like waking up with you in my arms or falling asleep with you mumbling about House Elves against my chest. I like how you look in my Beater's jersey and I like how my pillows smell like you hours after you're gone. I don't... I don't want that to change. I want... If anything I want more," he admitted, his voice nearly shouting.

"Fred..." she breathed, staring up at him. "I..." She shook her head, biting her lip. "If it doesn't work out, I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose me," he told her, his chest clenching at the mere possibility.

"I... I can't risk that. I can't rely on hopes and wants. Reality is that you and I... we're best mates. You're the closest person to me. Sometimes, even closer than George." She paused, her eyes turning off, the firelight enhancing the shimmer of tears coating the dark brown gaze. "Far closer than Harry and Ron were, despite all that we'd gone through," she said, her voice a mere whisper, choked with emotion. "I want to know that ten years from now, you'll still be there; laughing and smiling with me, hugging me, being that person in my life that means _everything_. I won't risk that for... _whatever_." Shaking her head, she sniffled slightly, her hand coming away from his to wipe at her face quickly. "You're going to find someone else and we're going to laugh at this one day. At your wedding, when you've found your Molly, and I've found my Arthur, we'll hug and laugh about how we thought we were each other's forever," she told him, nodding decisively.

He paused, staring at her, watching as the fire flickered over her face, making the tear that escaped down her cheek shimmer. Stubbornly, he said, his voice a choked whisper, "What if we're meant to be more than this? What if you're supposed to be my forever? Maybe you're my Molly and I'm your Arthur..."

Turning, she looked up at him, her mouth quivering. "If it's meant to be, it will."

Swallowing his protests, he nodded jerkily. He reached his hands out, cupping her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the tears that escaped as her eyes fell shut. Her hands rose, wrapping around his wrists, holding on tightly, as if afraid he'd let go and never return. Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering kiss against her forehead, feeling her move into it. When he pulled back, she laid her head down in his lap and his fingers absently stroked her dark curls. Her tears fell silently, soaking through his pants. As the fire burned away and time continued to tick past, he fell into thoughts of a future wedding, as she'd promised he'd have one day. But instead of her sitting in the crowd, smiling him on, she was standing before him, dressed in white. He knew in that moment, without a doubt, that she was his Molly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Week Later  
**(circa Nearly Five Months A.H.R)_

George sat comfortably next to Alicia in a pub he, Fred, and Hermione frequented on weekends. The food was good, the music just loud enough to feel at ease, the atmosphere friendly and humor-inducing, it was an all around great pub. Across from them, Hermione and Fred were next to each other, sharing a menu. Despite the fact that they'd shared one side of a booth countless times and read the menu over each others shoulders just as often, there was unease to them that hadn't previously been there. Where natural and fluid movements like pushing Hermione's hair to one side so Fred could rest his chin on her shoulder while he read were, in the past, just something they did without thinking, now they were sneaking looks at each cautiously. They were sitting far too apart for people who not only lived together but were best mates to the deepest sense of the words. Hermione was holding the menu so far to the side that George was surprised she could make out the messy scrawl. But neither of them moved closer and they made sure not to act as if they thought their behavior odd. George stifled the urge to ask them what the rot was wrong with them.

Alicia quickly turned his attention her way, sparking up a conversation, "So I scored tickets to the Falcons game next weekend." Smiling at him coyly, she lifted her hand, brushing his fringe off his forehead. "I could be persuaded to let you come."

The feel of her touch against his skin had something in his stomach squirming. He wasn't new to the world of flirting and charming a woman but when he was with Alicia there were moments where he felt like a fourteen year old boy with a stutter. "Oh?" he asked, reaching out and holding her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I can be very persuasive," he said, his voice lowering and his eyes falling to her curved pink lips, as her tongue darted out to trail across in a beckoning manner.

"It's a very big game. Expensive tickets. Great seats," she told him, inching forward. "Might take drastic measures to get yourself one." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"I'm willing to take the risk," he assured, his mouth just a hairs breath away.

Hearing the snickering of his two best friends broke their reverie and they turned, letting out strangled noises of embarrassment.

Turning to Fred, Hermione stared up at him with an embellished expression of adoration. "Oh George, you sexy beast you," she said, her voice low and seductive. "I can't resist your raw manliness."

"Alicia, my sweet," Fred breathed, his hand reaching out to cup Hermione's cheek. "Kiss me before my brother and best mate retch over the table at this indecent display of corny flirting."

Hermione leaned up, her knees bracing her as she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, her hair flying around dramatically. "Only if you come to the game with me. I couldn't bear going with another."

Fred's fingers ghosted over Hermione's cheek and for a moment, George was sure he something else in his twin's eyes and a shake to Fred's hand. "Fine," he said, his voice raspy. "But we must avoid all ten year olds," he added, his voice much clearer.

George and Alicia rolled their eyes. "Yes, you're tremendously funny," he muttered.

Hermione laughed, leaning into Fred as she continued to stand on her knees, her head turned slightly, temple against Fred's. Her smile was wide and George was happy to see them so comfortable with each other again. Fred's arms sat easily around Hermione's waist, one of his hands drawing lazy circles over the small of her back.

"I dunno. I think Fred got you," Alicia said, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Fred laughed, but a moment later his expression fell as he turned his eyes to the side, spotting how close Hermione was. He cleared his throat, his hands suddenly stopping their ministrations. As if she realized too, Hermione lifted her head away from his. George feared for a moment that things would return to being stifled and uncomfortable, but then they paused, their eyes connecting, mouths just inches from each other. Fred's hands were cupping Hermione's sides, just over her ribs while Hermione's arms hung loosely between them, hands still clasping his shoulders. Their noses brushed and that flicker of emotion George had seen earlier passed once more across Fred's eyes.

Unfortunately, the waitress stopped by to ask what they wanted to eat and the moment was broken between the two. Hermione and Fred separated, taking their seats once more, but George was happy to see that the space that had previously occupied a great deal of the booth between them was now forgotten. They were back to sitting so close Fred could move his head and inch to the left and it'd be leaning against Hermione's. George smiled. It wouldn't be long now. They couldn't deny it forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Early December**_

George pushed open the bedroom door without knocking. "Hey Hermione? Have you seen my blue-- OH! Sorry!"

Fred jumped back from Hermione, his chest heaving from lack of air. Pink faced, Hermione was in the same state, her hair a little more messy from Fred's hands slipping through it and her lips puffy from the mutual assault they'd had on each others mouths. She fiddled with the end of her shirt, which sat crookedly, as she stared at George with wide eyes.

He wasn't exactly surprised, he'd noticed in recent weeks that they'd seemed to notice more how physical they were. At times, they even seemed skittish because they'd found themselves in positions that didn't exactly scream friendship. She'd been sleeping in his room less and Fred had forced himself to stop touching her as often as he had. He'd reach out to her but then extract his hand quickly, as if burned. George figured it was just going to build up, their mutual attraction, before it finally just exploded and they found themselves doing exactly what he'd walked in on.

Neither of them had talked to him about what was going on, but he figured something had to have happened; something eye-opening. The longing looks Fred was throwing Hermione's way were becoming almost sad and George was nearly at the breaking point. He'd wanted to yell at them countless times for pretending there was nothing going on, when it was so obvious that they wanted something more. In his head, he was shouting "_FINALLY_!" But judging by the shocked and concerned expression Hermione was sporting on her blushing face, he figured he could be a little less enthusiastic.

"Your blue shirt? Is that what you wanted? It's in Fred's closet. He wears it more than you do, I thought it was smarter." She shifted on her feet, her mouth suddenly working a mile a minute. "Going out with Alicia again? That's, what, the third time this week? You two really hit it off! Didn't I tell you all you had to do was relax? Look how well that worked out. You better go get that shirt, you're supposed to be at the restaurant soon. Are you picking her up or meeting her there?" she rambled, moving across the room to put the books sitting on her dresser back into her book shelves.

"So you two finally pulled your heads out of your arses, I see," George stated smugly, his brows high and his mouth curled with a smile.

Fred stared at his brother in confusion; he'd been watching Hermione avidly, enjoying her flustered act and feeling quite proud of her disarrayed appearance.

"What? What d'you mean?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed.

"Oh please! You've been dancing around this _thing_ between you two for months!" George told them, throwing his arms up and moving to sit comfortably on her bed.

"So, er, you're not mad?" she asked, her expression worried and wringing her heads distraughtly.

"'Course not. I was getting tired of you two pretending you didn't like each other. It was so obvious, even Charlie said you two should just give it up and snog already," he told them, shrugging it off. His expression changed to one of confusion, however. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, because we're all friends. I mean, you two are brothers, but we're all friends and I wasn't sure if you'd be uncomfortable with us, er..." She trailed off, shifting on her feet and looking away nervously.

Sighing, George sat forward, looking back and forth from Fred, who was now leaning against Hermione's dresser, and Hermione, who was fiddling with her hands only a foot away from him. George didn't fail to notice that they were both unconsciously leaning toward each other. "You like each other, yeah?" They nodded slowly, eyes venturing to one another. "Right, and this was your first attempt at anything, before I walked in on it?" With reddening faces, they nodded again. "Okay, so I have no problem at all. I know how you feel about each other. And if it doesn't work out, which I don't think is a problem we need to worry about, then we'll deal with it when it happens." He paused, his mouth turning with a frown. "Just... put a warning up so I won't walk in on anything... again," he said, before smirking amusedly.

"Like a sock on the door," Fred suggested, standing forward with a bright grin.

"Yeah, or you could put to use that sign Lee bought you. That 'Don't come a knockin', my bed's a rockin'' sign!" George suggested, looking excited.

Eyes lit up, Fred nodded. "Or--"

"Or we could just assume that a closed door means privacy is needed," Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I know we've never given much consideration to it in the past--" Her eyes thinned as she scowled.

"You had nothin' to be ashamed of, 'Mione. You looked very..." George made the 'curvy' motion with his hands, grinning, "... in those cute little knickers."

Glaring, Hermione huffed. "The next time you have Alicia over--"

"Understood!" he cut her off, his brows high. "More attention to closed doors, no problem."

"Good," Hermione said, tugging her shirt down and lifting her chin, trying to look proper despite the fact that she still looked thoroughly snogged.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" Fred asked his brother, his eyes settling on Hermione, a grin slowly appearing.

Hermione looked over at him, her brow lifting. "The mood's been ruined, Fred," she warned.

"I can fix it," he assured confidently, walking toward her.

"Well, I'm off," George said, standing up from the bed quickly and walking out of the room before he was witness to anymore of their passion. He grinned to himself, whistling a jaunty tune as he made his way to the fireplace. While patience wasn't one of his greatest attributes, he was glad he waited it out. It took awhile, but they finally figured it out and he was sure that it'd was destined to last. He'd never seen them look at anyone else like they had each other. Maybe Hermione would be his sister one day after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Mid-December**_

"George, have you put out the new stock yet?" Fred called out from the front desk, his eyes scanning over the Daily Prophet in his hand absently, frowning as he read yet another Potter and Weasley sighting somewhere in Italy. There were a few customers milling around, one just browsing and another two he was sure were up to mischief.

"Last night," his twin replied from the back room. "It's in the front window."

Lifting his head, Fred angled it up to see the display put together where George had said. He smiled approvingly. It was still fairly early in the morning and he was contemplating slipping into Hermione's room and waking her up with breakfast. He'd have to buy it from the shop down the road seeing as he was pitiful at cooking, but she'd appreciate the thought. It was her day off from training and she'd found a great pleasure for sleeping in ever since moving in with the twins.

Leaning back in his seat, he read the article somebody had written about Harry and Ron being seen at a bistro in Italy. Despite the fact that he was sure it wasn't true, he couldn't help but find himself naturally inclined to seeing if there was any proof his brother and friend were still out there. He'd written post asking them to at least send word that they were okay and thriving but never received a reply. It was beginning to grate on his nerves and his previous worry about them was becoming more anger than concern. They'd been away for what felt like forever, even if it was only six or so months. He wasn't sure of the exact amount of time that passed, but he knew it was longer than he'd ever expected them to be gone.

As his dour thoughts threatened to take over his mood, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and a chin land on his shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint, dear, but I'm a taken bloke," he said cheekily.

"Sure I can't convince you?" a soft, sleepy voice replied. A hand rubbed his chest slowly, somehow forcing all the tension and anger out of his body entirely. One of his hands fell from the newspaper to cover hers against him, their fingers threading together. There was something unexpected and yet fitting between them. She would always be his best mate and knew him better than anybody except George. Perhaps as well as George, aside from a few twinly attributes that simply couldn't be figured out.

Tugging on her hand, Fred waited for her to walk around him to lean into his embrace. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a loose sweater, but somehow she looked inexplicably beautiful. Her eyes were half-lidded with tiredness and her hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail, but she didn't fiddle over her appearance at all. She slid between his legs as he sat perched on a stool, and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. He could feel her curls tickling the underside of his jaw and smiled contently to himself as he propped his head on hers. His arms fell around her body, the soft texture of her sweater smooth against his palms. She smelled faintly of flowers and he wondered briefly over how easily they slipped into couplehood from their formerly innocent friendship.

"Not sure my girlfriend would approve of this," he murmured against her hair, half-smiling as she chuckled against his chest.

"Should I be worried?" she asked, her hands sliding up and down his back soothingly.

"Very. She's a tough bird. Smartest witch of her age, on her way to becoming a top Auror, got a mean temper on her," he replied, smirking.

"I dunno. I think I could take her," she replied with a sigh.

He paused for a moment, his brow furrowing. "I have no idea who I'm supposed to be rooting for."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, her nose nuzzling his neck. "The duel would be quite a sight," she told him, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

Grinning, he tried to imagine her dueling herself and found himself shaking his head at the absurdity.

Apparently having thought the same thing, she snorted. "Guess we'll just have to share you then." Leaning in, she smoothed her mouth over his. Slanted lips, brushing noses, and hands holding each other a little closer, he melted against her. His eyes fell shut, body automatically moving forward and tongue searching out hers, he felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach and an oddly pleasant tightness in his chest. One of her hands ran over the side of his hair, fingers brushing against his skin, sending a shiver down his back. Their mouths broke away for air but she leaned in and placed short kisses against his mouth a few times before moving to lean her head on his shoulder.

"I can live with that," he said, his mouth curving with a smile as he felt her laughter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Few Days Later  
**(A Weasley Dinner)**  
**_

Hermione frowned, fiddling with her dress as she stood in the kitchen, waiting for Fred to finish getting ready after his shower. "George, are you sure she doesn't--"

"Need you to bring anything? Yes. No casseroles! You don't even have time anymore," he replied, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Really, 'Mione, my mum makes enough to feed three families. She's not going to be mad that you didn't bring your customary casserole. Charlie might, but he'll survive," he assured, rubbing her arm.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice called from the bedroom.

"Third drawer, left side," she shouted to him absently, looking through the fridge, a finger tapping her chin. "I could bring the salad from last night. Since _neither_ of you tried it."

Tisking, George shook his head. "'Mione, dearest, leaves are meant for--"

"Bugs. And while you bug me entirely, that's not the case here," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, that was one of your lamer jokes."

"You said it," he counteracted, smiling as he moved to sit atop the counter.

Fred appeared from the bedroom, smiling and with freshly dripping hair. "Ready. 'Mione, you're not bringing that salad, are you?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"I'll have you both know, Fleur _loves_ my salads," she told them, her hands finding her hips.

"We know," they replied moving toward her. George took her arm and wrapped it around his while Fred took her hand, lacing their fingers. "We're very disappointed in your lack of preparation, Miss. Granger. This is going down on your record!"

"It's not my fault!" she cried out, pouting. "I was going to make a casserole last night," she assured, barely paying attention as they apparated her straight into the living room of the Burrow. "But _somebody_ distracted me," she finished, frowning at Fred, who was grinning smugly. They walked toward the kitchen, their feet unknowingly in sync.

Winking down at her, he said, "I'm very talented that way." Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering but much too short kiss to her lips.

Snorting, George opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a shrill cry. Molly suddenly came forward, sobbing and holding her arms out.

"I _told_ you she'd be upset I hadn't brought the casserole," Hermione said, sighing huffily.

"Not sure that's it," Fred said, lifting a brow at his mother in confusion.

"And if it is, you can always blame Fred," George told her happily.

"Really don't think she'll want to hear _that_ excuse," Hermione said, her cheeks flaming a bright pink.

"I'm suddenly glad I stayed the night at Alicia's," George muttered before unclasping his arm from Hermione's and moving to pat his mother's shoulder. "Er, you all right mum?" She blubbered something incoherent and George looked back at Hermione and his twin. "I tried. Your turn."

"Molly?" Hermione asked, stepping closer. "I was going to make a casserole. I really was!" she told her worriedly. She opened her mouth to add more but Molly suddenly threw her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "C-Can't b-breathe," she mustered.

"Mum?" Fred said, trying to pry her arms off his girlfriend. Laughing, George tried to help but to no avail. "Er? Anybody else wanna give us a hand?" Fred asked, looking into the kitchen to see his brothers exchanging money over something.

"She just realized you were dating," Charlie called out in explanation. "And thanks. You just won me five galleons!"

"Huh, we were gonna tell her at dinner," Fred said shrugging.

"S-still can't b-breath," Hermione sputtered, her face turning purple.

"Mum! Dinner is burning!" Bill shouted, smiling as his mother leapt back, arms leaving Hermione to stumble. Fred caught her as she fell, gasping for air.

Molly got three steps toward the oven before she stopped, "William Weasley, I already took dinner out of the oven," she said, frowning at her eldest son.

"Just trying to save my future sister-in-law before you smothered her," he replied, shrugging easily.

Molly's good mood reappeared as she turned to look at Hermione and Fred, who were talking in low tones while he rubbed her back soothingly and she leaned her head against his chest, inhaling deeply. "Oh! I had no idea! When did this start then? I thought you were just friends? Isn't it a little early for you to be living together?" She tapped her foot, her mouth twisting in uncertainty. "Maybe Hermione should move back in here... The Burrow has been quite empty lately."

"No!" Fred interrupted loudly. Realizing he'd reacted quite vehemently, he cleared his throat. "The living arrangements are fine. Good. Not a problem," he said, rubbing the back of his reddening neck.

Chortling with laughter, his brothers called out, "And convenient!"

Fred rolled his eyes, doing nothing to hide his grin.

"We've only been together a few weeks," Hermione said, standing up a little straighter and looking uncertainly at a beaming Molly.

"You wouldn't've known it if you'd seen their first kiss," George piped up, smirking.

His brothers burst into laughter once more while Fred nodded agreeably.

Glaring, Hermione shoved George. "Just you wait until she hears about Alicia," she muttered warningly.

"Who's Alicia?" Molly asked, obviously overhearing.

Gulping, George frowned at Hermione. "Er... Well..."

"Didn't George tell you?" Hermione asked, the picture of innocence.

"You wait until we get home," George said to her, shaking his head, but secretly proud of how well she played him.

"Eh, what's this then? You two finally get together?" Arthur asked as he walked into the kitchen, motioning to Hermione and Fred who were leaning close together, hands clasped once more.

"Yup," Fred said, nodding and looking over Hermione's head to see the food on the table. "Who brought the salad?" he wondered.

"Zat waz me!" Fleur exclaimed, smiling. "You must try eet, 'ermione. Beel won't touch eet!" she said, frowning.

"It looks delicious," Hermione said graciously.

"If you're a bug," the twins chorused.

Sighing, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Eh? Where's Hermione's casserole?" Charlie called out, sounding rather annoyed.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. A little more serious... Sorry there hasn't been an update on my others. I'm only putting up previously written chapters as I'm still working out some personal problems. Including moving out of my apartment (ex-best friend is moving in with boyfriend!), my grandma had surgery last night and we're still not sure how it went (was longer than expected and the nurses aren't spilling why), and a bunch of crap with my dad. Sorry! I'll try to get something out soon!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	4. The Family Weasley

_Chapter Image can be found on my profile!_

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_This is a fantastic story. It was fun to how Fred and George wove Hermione into their world. I partiularly like them trying to come a nickname that was a combination of all three of theirs, and I liked the little spat over eating vegetables and chocolate syrup. Oh oh oh! AND the "Fire in the hole!" and toilet seat bits too. Laying the humor aside, I think you've done a good job of intergrating their lives in a believable manner. Their growth seems natural, yet uniqe at the same time. I don't know how it would fit into your story, but I think it'd be nice to get a glimpse into what Hermione's life at work is like too. But like I said, your story, you do what you like with it and it will be all the more better anyways. Update a soon as you can please!_" - _**EyeofDlareme**_ of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Rob-girl, misssweetsweet, Dizi 85, RipleyWriter93, Lara Zed, Secret Thought, ADE22, So this is love, ScrewyLouie12, classygyrl, dgpolo, UntoldLies, Lunar Kasumi, Sampdoria, kazfeist, Kou Shun'u, Jester08, WeezeyTwin, mackgirl, lazymi, starlily, bethygirl94, Shdwcat27, Jas120, nonentity, wasu, LemoN-X-DroP, **xoxoBlackOwl, ProperT, FmaFan10, worldapart, Binx23, EyeofDlareme, CrazyPirateFanatic**_ and **_MyMcDreamy_**, **_galloping-goose_** and **_perverted monkey_**.

-

_Dedicated to: **perverted monkey**!_

_Flattery gets you everywhere, lol_

-

_**While You Were Gone  
**Interlude 3/3  
"The Family Weasley"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**AHR** - _After Harry and Ron_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Six Months Later**_

It was a surprising event when at one of the Weasley dinners, while everybody was eating and talking over one another, an unexpected guest entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Forks clattered to their plates and people turned slack-jawed to stare at Percy Ignatius Weasley as he did his best not to fidget while looking around at the faces at the table. His nose was turned up slightly, jaw tight and chin lifted, but even from where they sat, Fred, George, and Hermione could see the way his hands shook.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked glibly, with a noticeable edge.

"George!" Molly exclaimed.

Fred didn't both to correct her, simply rolling his eyes and then turning back to Percy expectantly.

"I've come to apologize," he said, his voice rather low, expression pinched. "I've... I've been..." He sighed, licking his lips and shifting on his feet. "It's probably too late and I can't explain my behavior. It was unforgivable and I truly am sorry for how long it's--"

He was cut off as Molly launched herself at him, arms wrapping around him tightly, mouth open as she sobbed in happiness.

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks before standing up and moving toward their brother. A very pregnant Fleur stayed behind, wiping her over-emotional tears away and clasping her hands together delightfully. It wouldn't be long now before she was giving birth and it seemed she was still crying at anything and everything.

"Good to see you finally came around, brother," Bill said, reaching out and slapping his shoulder roughly.

"Yeah, thought we were going to have to ambush you here soon," Charlie said, half-smiling and nodding his head with relief.

Ginny rose from her seat, eyes roaming from her estranged brother to the trio across from her, stony expressions meeting her gaze. "Mum, let him breathe," Ginny chastised, moving closer. "Well, it's good to see you've come to your senses. Took you long enough," she said, her jaw set and her arms crossed over her chest.

Percy winced. He stood tall however, firm and sorrowful in his next words, "I was royal git. I shouldn't have turned my back on you all."

"Well... You did help out at the battle," Ginny said, only a little reluctantly.

He readjusted his glasses while clearing his throat anxiously. "I should've come by after everything had settled. I was just... I didn't think you'd accept me," he admitted, his neck turning red with his honesty.

"Son, our only regret is that this couldn't be reconciled earlier," Arthur said, coming forward to pat Percy's shoulder.

"Fred, George, Hermione, don't you have anything to say?" Molly asked, looking at them all with raised brows emphasizing her disapproval of how they were acting.

The three looked at each other, expressions mirror on one another's faces. "Huddle?" George suggested. Hermione and Fred nodded before rising from their seats. The three of them walked to a corner far off, throwing arms around each other's shoulders and bowing their heads close together to discuss what they thought.

"Well that sure was a quick and easy welcoming, don't you think?" Fred asked, frowning sourly.

"You know you're mum's been wanting to reconcile from the very beginning," Hermione reminded with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, and with the other two gits gone, she's running low on children," George muttered.

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "I won't deny that he's been a Ministry-loving--"

"Family disowning--"

"Power hungry moron," Fred finished, their voices loud enough for Percy and the rest of the family to hear. Snickering and throat clearing greeted their announcement.

Lowering her voice, she continued only loud enough for them to hear. "But he did return, apology in hand and sincerely regretful. Perhaps... we might be able to forgive him this indiscretion," she suggested, her brows knitting and her mouth pursing.

"Not without a little punishment, of course," George added, his expression lifting with a smirk.

"Yeah, teach him never to disown our lot again," Fred agreed, nodding.

Looking at each, they all nodded.

"How's mum look?" George wondered.

"Murderous," Hermione replied, only slightly remorseful.

"Don't worry, love, if she attacks us with her spatula, I'll shield you," Fred told her, winking.

"My hero," Hermione said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"My armor's in for polishing, but you can always kiss my injuries better," he suggested, leaning toward her.

Before he could kiss her, George jumped between them. "You've corrupted everywhere else, not the huddle too!" he exclaimed over-dramatically.

Chuckling, Hermione moved out from behind him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Smirking, Fred moved to Hermione's other side, his arm slipping around her waist. As one, the three walked toward Percy, who looked beyond perplexed but still a little anxious.

"We've agreed," George began.

"Despite your devastating smearing of the family," Fred added.

"That we_ will _forgive you," Hermione finished, nodding with a small smile.

"However!"

"Do it again, dear brother," George said, his eyes thinning.

"And you'll _seriously_ regret it!" Hermione warned menacingly.

Percy stared at them a moment before nodding jerkily.

"Great!" Fred said, leaning down to kiss Hermione's temple. "Dessert anyone?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Couple Months Later**_

The whole of the Weasley family, sans three, sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Molly was nervously knitting; sweaters, booties, scarves, and whatever else she could make. Her knee was jumping and her eyes were wandering from her knitting to each healer that passed them by. Arthur leisurely sat back in his chair, a Muggle calculator in his hand and a pensive expression on his face. Every once in awhile he could be heard saying, "Fascinating," or "How marvelous," his voice full of awe and interest. Ginny was reading _Witch Weekly_, periodically asking if it was going to take much longer, as she was getting quite bored. They'd been sitting at the hospital for what felt like hours.

On the floor, Fred and George had set up a game of Chess and were avidly playing against one another. Charlie would call out a good move to them every once in awhile, not very picky about who he was helping. Hermione was sitting back to back with Fred, a book propped up on her knees. They'd sent word to the Delacours and Gabrielle had sent back a hastily written reply that she just had to get some things together for Fleur and then they'd all be over. She could hear the frustrated noises Percy was making as he went through a stack of papers having to do with his job at the Ministry for the Improper Use of Magic department.

The click-clack of heels came from down the hall, to which the Weasleys and Hermione turned to see a very excited group of blonde-haired Delacours hurrying over. Their cheeks were pink, smiles wide, and hands held up daintily as they tried to look pretty while running. Hermione turned her head slightly. "Does Mrs. Delacour resemble a peacock to you?" she whispered against Fred's ear.

Snorting, Fred grinned, nodding. Dressed in bright blue and green swirls with feathers around the collar and her neck looking longer than usual, she really truly epitomized the bird.

Coming to a stop, they greeted Arthur and Molly and then nodded toward the rest of the group before asking if they'd heard anything. Gabrielle came over to sit next to Hermione, animatedly telling her about stopping by Bill and Fleur's to pick up the outfit Fleur had told her she simply _had_ to have on hand to change the baby into and a post-pregnancy outfit for her as well. Hermione tried to pay attention to the excited girls chatter, but she was really very interested in continuing on in her book.

"You know who'd want to see those?" George interrupted Gabrielle, looking up from the chessboard. "I bet mum would just _love _them," he said, his brows lifting with emphasis.

Squealing, the girl ran off, her arms full of bright baby clothes and her mouth moving a mile a minute as she stopped in front of Molly, who did look positively delighted.

"Thank you, George," Hermione said with a soft sigh of gratitude.

"Mutual benefit, 'Mione, she was ruining my concentration," he returned, tapping his chin and moving his piece carefully.

Suddenly, the doors a short ways down the hall opened and Bill came hurrying out, his eyes set down on the pink bundle in his arms and a smile splitting his face widely. He came to a halt in front of the crowd that was quickly standing up and moving closer. "I'd like you all to meet Aubrey Ginevra Weasley," he announced, his voice slightly shaky.

Cheers rang out and Molly began sobbing excitedly. As she came closer, she cooed over how beautiful the tiny girl was and looking around at all of her other children expectantly. "If the rest of you would get your acts together and marry, I'd have more precious grandbabies," she told them, her voice croaky from her tears.

"I'm working on it mum," Fred exclaimed grinning, his arm wrapped comfortably around Hermione's waist. "The grandbaby part at least."

"Fred!" Molly chastised, frowning at him. When Aubrey gargled, she turned her attention back to her first grandchild, her hands reaching out to cup her cheek and stroke her soft strawberry blonde hair. "Oh look at you," she murmured softly, sniffling.

A moment later, Aubrey burst into loud, screeching tears, her face turning red with her cries.

Putting their arms around each other, Fred and George wiped fake tears away. "Just like her mother," they said together.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Year Later**  
(Two years A.H.R.)_

Molly Weasley leaned into her husband, watching the swaying couples out on the grass as they danced to the sad Muggle love song. The duo moving in the center kept her eyes locked on them without their acknowledging anything outside of each other. She had worried for some time about how things were going to be after her son and his best friend, a boy who meant just as much as any of her other sons did, had gone off in the middle of the night in search of normality for themselves. They left behind a lonely and broken girl and a family not quite sure how to operate around the loss. But in the aftermath, her twin sons had taken up the friendship Ron and Harry had left behind and it morphed into something incredible. Hermione had become part of Fred and George, much to the delight of the Weasleys. And now, Molly witnessed something even more beautiful.

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart_

Fred had one arm wrapped around Hermione's slim waist, holding her so close it was hard to see where one started and the other ended. He held her other hand in the air, still close to their bodies, creating a cocoon of just each other. Hermione's face rested on Fred's chest, her eyes closed while she mouthed the lyrics and listened to her husband sing them quietly into her ear. He leaned down, his chest pressed against her head, eyes closed as his mouth moved slowly to sing softly in her ear. His voice was much deeper than the singer's, but it sent shivers down her back and a gentle sigh of content escaped her parted lips.

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Aww let's go back to the start  
Runnin' in circles, Comin' our tails, Heads on the science apart_

"I was sure the song was far too sad," Molly murmured to her husband as he wrapped an arm around her back and swayed them side to side. She held a handkerchief up to her face, wiping away the happy tears as they slipped down her smiling cheeks. "Somehow they managed to make it so beautiful," she said, her eyes filling once more.

"She's your daughter now, Mollywobbles, just like you always wanted," Arthur told her, smiling warmly out at the couple.

"She always was," she replied, nodding. "Look at them, Arthur. This... This is how it was supposed to be." She shook her head, "I'd have never imagined, but... Look at them."

"I see them, dear," he said, nodding. "I see them."

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start_

"Are you upset they aren't here?" Fred asked her, running a hand up and down her bare back, her lace and satin dress leaving her skin open for him to explore. The night air was cool, but she didn't shiver or ask for a warming charm. She simply held him tighter, sticking close ever since the ceremony and smiling at him as if he somehow made up for the cold.

"They've had two years, Fred. If they wanted to be a part of our lives, they would be. I won't force them to share in this." She shook her head, sighing. "Besides, they weren't here for any of our relationship, they don't deserve to be part of the grand finale." She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with happiness.

"It's opening night, love. We're just beginning," he replied, kissing her forehead. He rested his chin on top of her head as she leaned back into him, her hand letting go of his so she could wrap both of her arms around his waist, her fingers pressed into his back, holding him delightfully close. His arms encircled her soft body, one hand landing on the small of her back while the other ran the width of her shoulders, long fingers and rough palms warming her skin.

"How long before we can sneak out of here without anybody noticing?" he wondered, smiling into her hair. "I bet I'll have you out of your dress in fifteen seconds flat."

Snorting, Hermione shook her head against his chest. "You've been practicing that spell, haven't you?"

"Twice a day for the last week," he told her excitedly. "You should be proud. I'm doing it all for you."

"Your getting me naked faster than usual is all for me?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"If you can't see the benefits, I'm doing something wrong," he replied, chuckling as she blushed profusely.

"No, you definitely have no problem in _that_ area," she murmured against his vest covered chest, grinning.

_I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart  
_

"Are you worried things will change?" Ginny asked, looking over at George as he sat back in his chair sipping from a bottle of butterbeer. His arm was slung comfortably around Alicia beside him; she was chatting with Oliver Wood while he watched his twin brother and best mate dance, proud of how far they'd come.

"Nope. I may be moving out but I'll see Fred every day at the shop and Hermione has already promised that Wednesday lunches are all mine," he told her, grinning.

"You sound like you have joint custody of her," Ginny said, chuckling.

He shrugged, still smiling. "I knew where it was leadin', Gin. If you'd spent every day with them, you'd know that they were heading for this all along."

"I didn't have to spend every day with them to see that," she said softly, watching Hermione and Fred sway in their own little world, whispering to each other.

"They're going to make it," he said, his tone firm.

"Of course there are. Nobody ever said they wouldn't," she replied, her brow furrowing.

"Some people won't believe it's right, though. The bookworm and the prankster. They don't think they're right for each other; that they don't have anything in common. But they don't know them. Hermione and Fred, yeah, that's how it was supposed to be." He nodded, taking another sip from his drink.

Ginny stared at him a moment, taking in his serious expression. Clearing her throat, she admitted, "You know, I always sort of assumed it'd be Ron and--"

George's scornful snort cut her off. "He didn't deserve her. Didn't value her enough. Gits ran off and never thought to write or call or anything. Well they're in for a surprise whenever they get back. And if they think for one second that the three of us are just going to open our arms and welcome them back they can forget it. Missed the whole thing," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Er, George, they weren't invited to the wedding," she said, shifting in her seat. She knew the twins and Hermione hadn't been very understanding of Ron and Harry's leaving, especially after a couple years had gone by and still no word.

"That's not what I meant. They missed all of it. They weren't here to see Hermione graduate from Auror Academy or for us to open our second shop. They couldn't be bothered to stick around and see their brother and _so-called_ best mate fall in love. They just ran off, all selfish, and expect us to just accept it. Well, I won't. They hurt her too much, they hurt us all too much." He shook his head, frowning darkly.

Ginny was reminded of just how close Fred, Hermione, and George had become and realized that whether or not she'd be happy when her brother and Harry returned, there would be a lot of pain to come with it too. There was a new trio now and she didn't believe the old one could be rebuilt. Hermione fit with Fred and George now; she had a place with them, one she knew would never be tossed away for a spell away from the media. They wouldn't abandon her like Ron and Harry did and though Ginny had forgiven her brother and Harry for it, she couldn't help but think that Hermione shouldn't have to take them back and return to her place with them. She was better off where she was now. Turning, she stared at Fred and Hermione, the couple she'd come to see as the perfect balance of one another. She hoped she found that one day.

"Hey Ginny," Neville's voice called out from her side. "What's this I hear about you training to become a Charms professor?"

Grinning, she turned to talk to her future colleague.

_Tell me you love me, Come back to haunt me, Oh when I rush to the start  
Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails, Comin' back as we are _

"Why d'you suppose they picked this song?" Bill wondered, cocking his brow. He enjoyed the song, it was just a little on the sad side for a wedding.

"No idea," Charlie said shrugging before he smirked. "Pay up, brother, told you it'd be a year and a half."

Rolling his eyes, Bill rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a couple coins, tossing them to Charlie. "I'm surprised she didn't put the wedding off longer," he muttered, frowning. "She's usually a stickler for these sorts of things. Was sure she'd tell him that they should wait it out a bit longer, make sure they were absolutely right for one another."

"Wait it out? What were they going to wait for?" his brother queried, cocking his brow. "The two finish each other's sentences, Bill. Hell, sometimes I forget it's only been a year and a half. Way they act, you'd think they'd been around each other for at least a decade."

"They were friends first. You learn things about your friends a lot quicker than you would a lover." Shrugging, Bill smiled at his wife as she waved to him, a sleeping Aubrey in her arms, while chatting with Katie Bell by the drink table.

"Exactly. Even when they were just friends, you could tell they were fit for each other." He laughed suddenly, turning to Bill. "Ya remember how mum reacted when she first realized they were together? Started balling her eyes out and choking the life out of Hermione." He shook his head, amusement filling his face.

Chuckling, Bill nodded at the memory. His face clouded a moment later, frowning. "What d'you think Ron and Harry would think of it all?" he wondered.

Charlie grimaced, shrugging with a sigh. "Not sure they deserve an opinion on it, brother. It was their decision to leave. Can't stop our lives just because of it." He nodded out to Hermione and Fred. "They deserve this. Harry and Ron don't get to look down on this. Hell, if it weren't for them, I'm not sure if Fred and Hermione would've found each other. So I dunno if it's good or not that they left."

Sighing, Bill watched his younger brother wrapped up in his wife. He'd honestly thought it'd be Ron one day dancing with the brainy brunette like how Fred was now. Seeing it first hand though, knowing what he knew about them all, he figured it was all for the better. Hermione and Fred matched in a way her and Ron never could. Too much bickering between the two, and not only of the playful kind, but of the mean too. When it came to Hermione and Fred, there was a humor to it all. They understood each other, accepted their differences and faults, and loved each other the more for them. Bill couldn't see Ron and Hermione having that same connection. "Fate works in mysterious ways," he murmured, quoting his wife when she learned of the relationship.

"Sap," Charlie taunted, grinning.

Snorting, Bill pushed his brother. "Git."

"Ten galleons says mum brings up grandchildren by midnight," he challenged, lifting a brow.

"I say breakfast tomorrow," he agreed, holding out a hand.

Shaking on it, the two brother's glanced at their weepy mother as she swayed against her husband. Despite the lack of Harry and Ron, the wedding had gone nicely. The family had rebuilt itself after the war and the disappearance of two of their familiars and they were finally finding happiness again. Even Percy had returned to reconcile with the family, apologizing for how he behaved and accepting his mother's sobbing hug. He'd been quite receptive to Hermione and Fred's relationship, but wasn't so glad that she'd picked up some of their quirks; anticipating one another's replies, playing the odd prank on their friends and family, relaxing more and letting go of some of her more stuffy attributes. She still loved books to no end and valued school and intelligence above all else, but that's not all she was made up of. She was actually quite funny when she let herself be.

"Eh, Remus, wanna get in on a little bet we have goin'?" Charlie called out to the older man walking by with his pregnant wife as she tried to convince him to dance. Interested, the reinstated Defense Against the Dark Arts professor joined them, a wolfish grin appearing as he put his money down for when they returned from their honeymoon.

Bill sighed happily; the future was looking good for the Weasley family.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Two Months Later**_

Fred finished closing up the shop and made his way upstairs to the flat he and Hermione shared. George had moved out shortly after the wedding, taking up residence in a flat with Alicia, much to Molly's chagrin. Fred thought she might've been hoping for George to move back into the Burrow, as their mum had been rather lonely with just Arthur to take care of. But George was only too happy to live with Alicia. Their relationship had been going strong for some time now and Molly never slowed in her hinting of marriage. Fred wondered if George put it off just to chuff their mum.

He found his wife sitting in the living room, a shiny blue bag in front of her with a bow wrapped around the top. He furrowed his brow, wondering if he might've forgotten an important date or anniversary. He wasn't one to forget such things, but he did pause near the calender just in case. The day was clear of any telling ink so he assumed the gift must be for somebody else and made his way into the living room.

"You all right, love?" he asked, noting the rather stunned expression on her face.

She nodded slowly, her eyes centered on the bag ahead of her.

Fred moved to sit behind her on the couch. She sat, legs crossed, hands on her thighs, eyes still staring ahead. Reaching forward, Fred ran his hands through her long hair, dragging the mane of wild curls over her shoulders to lay against her back. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek, he directed her chin up so she was looking up at him from her seat. "Something happen?" he wondered, staring at her rather worriedly.

She nodded again, her mouth opening but then closing, no sound coming out. She moved her head back to stare at the bag again and took a deep breath. "I got some news I wasn't expecting and the next thing I know, I was standing in a shop and I'd bought something for you. Then I just apparated here and waited."

"Okay," Fred said, shaking his head slowly. "'Fraid I'm going to need a little more information."

Hermione remained silent before suddenly she'd picked up the gift and turned around, kneeling in front of him with an anxious expression on her face. "Open it."

"Should I be worried?" He stared at her, the way her teeth dug into her lip wasn't the most comforting of responses.

"Open it," she repeated.

Fred took the bag from her, noticing how expertly packaged it was. With light blue paper stuffing and a glittery ribbon tied around the top. It was almost too pretty, something he could really only see a woman appreciating. Nonetheless, Fred loved opening gifts, and so he centered it on his legs, noting the weight and smiling, "Is it books?" he asked, his mouth quirking. She didn't answer, her eyes staring down at the bag. Pulling the paper from the top, he tossed it to the side and pulled a stack of books and a bright blue shirt from the bag. It was then that his heart seemed to jump.

The books, all ranging in size, had very similar titles. From "_She's Pregnant, Now What_?" to "_Daddy: A History_." Swallowing tightly, he opened the shirt, a strangled chuckle escaping him as it read, "**Guess who's going to be a dad**!" in large, bold writing. Letting out a shaky breath, he suddenly began laughing. A soft chuckle at first, but quickly it became loud, booming laughter that seemed to echo around him. His sides hurt, he was fairly sure he was nearly in tears, and the giddiness of it all had him breathing erratically. Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted ecstatically.

"Well it wasn't all me," she replied, her arms holding on to him tightly.

Snorting, Fred let his arms loosen slightly so he could pull back enough to kiss her. His mouth slanted over hers, hungrily. He felt her hands tighten on the back of his shirt and her body arch closer to him. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up off the floor into his lap and laid back so she was on top of him. After a few minutes, their frenzied kissing slowed to become softer and lingering. Stroking her hair, he stared up in her, awe in his half-lidded eyes. "I love you," he murmured.

Licking her bruised lips, she nodded, sighing contently. "I love you too."

"Finally," he exclaimed, his eyes glittering with laughter. "All my hard work pays off."

Snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were extremely hard pressed, I could tell."

Chuckling, he leaned in to peck her lips shortly. "Help me out of my shirt, I want to wear my new one." He shifted beneath her, reaching out and tipping the bag sideways.

"We're having dinner at the Burrow tonight," she reminded, sitting up so she was straddling him and reaching into the bag to get the shirt.

"I know," he replied, smirking.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Eight Months Later**_

"This is all your fault!" Hermione shouted, her face flushed and her jaw clenched. "Never again! You're never allowed to touch me again! In fact, don't even smile at me or kiss me," Hermione told him, waving her finger at him as she breathed heavily. Her legs were curved up and her hands were wrapped around her stomach, the scratchy blue smock she was wearing drenched in sweat. Her hair, usually vibrant and spunky curls having a life of their own, were plastered down and hanging limp now with exhaustion.

Standing next to her, Fred winced as her screaming entered his ears at an alarming volume. He stroked her cheek, pushing away the hair that fell down. "Let's not be drastic, love," he murmured, cringing as her angry eyes turned toward him.

"DRASTIC? You know what's _drastic_, Fred? Pushing a very large baby out of a very small hole. That's a whole heck of a lot more drastic than what I just- just- AHHH!" she cried, shaking her head from side to side and throwing her head back.

"Is that _supposed_ to happen?" Fred asked for what felt like the millionth time. The healer simply nodded, shrugging at him in sincere sympathy. "Really? Because it seems like she's in a lot more pain than necessary. Isn't there a spell or potion or something?" he asked, his voice slowly raising.

Sobbing slightly, Hermione reached out and took Fred's hand, squeezing it. "H-How did your m-mother do this s-seven times?" she asked, her eyes wide and her teeth grit. "She's mental, I tell you. MENTAL!"

"All right, love, I'll let her know when we're done here," he said, shaking his head. He didn't have the faintest idea what to say to half of what she said. He didn't know how it felt, and never would. He hoped, anyway. If anybody decided men should some day have children, he'd attack them with the full force of Weasley Wizard Wheezes to stop them. He'd seen enough of what Hermione was going through to know he _never_ wanted to experience it himself. She wasn't one for screaming or hysterics, but she was deafening him now.

"Okay Hermione, we're going to need you to push now," the healer told her, patting her knee in what was likely to be a comforting move but only made Hermione glare at him.

Fred wiped her hair back off her forehead and leaned down, kissing her. "You can do this, 'Mione. Squeeze my hand!" he said, offering it though it shook and he knew deep down he'd be needing a bone-regrowth potion in the end.

"Oh Fred," Hermione said, tears slipping from her eyes. "When this is all over, you better hope I'm too overcome with happiness to break more than your hand," she said. Her voice was so soft and light, however, that her threat seemed almost hollow. Then she took his hand and squeezed while following her healer's orders and he swore for a second he nearly passed out from the pain. He felt the crack of one finger and smothered a whimper. The healer continued to encourage her to push and Fred couldn't help but want to yell at him to stop. The pain flared every time she tightened her grip and he swore it got worse each time.

For a moment, he thought she might have the right idea about no touching and no more babies. Whatever pain she was going through was enough to tell him child birth was worse than those said and the agony of his hand was reaffirming that over and over again. But then Hermione fell back, letting out a heavy sigh, and a loud piercing cry could be heard at the end of the bed. Fred looked over, the throbbing pain of his hand forgotten entirely as he set eyes on the red and squirming form of his hollering son. He let out a choked sob, his eyes filling as the medi-witch cleaned him off quickly, wrapping him in a blue blanket, and set him down in Fred's arms. His tears fell freely as he looked down at his son's scrunched up face and curled fists. He reached out with his hand, unable to stop the way it shook, and stroked the side of his baby boy's face, his breath catching as his tiny eyes opened and stared up at him.

His fingers were so small; his body feeling as weightless as air in his arms. The responsibility of his life and the fact that he would raise this human felt heavy on his shoulders though. It was a weight he embraced happily, however, and he suddenly understood why his parents had seven children. The unbelievably freeing feeling that he felt in his chest was unlike any other. It overshadowed everything he'd ever felt in his life. This baby, this life, it was part of him.

"Fred?" Hermione's soft voice interrupted his trance.

He turned, looking at her soft expression, tiredness evident in her face. "We have a son," he said, his voice breaking.

She nodded slowly, patting the side of the bed beside her. Moving toward her, he quickly laid down next to her, holding the baby between them. Turning as best she could, Hermione peered down at the small bundle. "He's beautiful," she whispered.

Unable to reply, Fred nodded agreeably, his throat burning.

Hermione's eyes clouded with tears, her mouth quivering. Immediately, Fred recognized that her tears were not of joy or excitement, but of pain and he suddenly feared that something had gone wrong. His heart clenched tightly and he reached out with his free arm, cupping her cheek. "What's wrong? D'you need me to call a healer back?" he asked, staring at her searchingly. The team that had helped them during the pregnancy had left them to enjoy the moment, but now he feared they'd gone too early.

She shook her head, wiping her face and sniffling. "Th-They're not here," she murmured, biting her lip.

His brow furrowed for a moment until it dawned on him. "Harry and Ron," he said quietly.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "I... I wouldn't have traded one moment with you and George, but... They were supposed to be here for these things. It's been... It's been _so long_, Fred. Why...? Why wouldn't they come back? They promised they would. They're not... They're not here and I've just had my first child. What...?" She shook her head, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sure if they knew..." he said lamely, his jaw clenching with anger. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their life and even away, Ron and Harry had dampened it.

"I just..." Hermione sniffled, closing her eyes tightly and inhaling deeply. "I'm happy. I am. I'm so happy right now." She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his, still red rimmed, but bright. Reaching out, she cupped his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. "I love you. I love you and our son. I'm just very overwhelmed and for a moment I thought... How could they?" she said, biting her lip.

Fred nodded understandingly, turning his head so he could kiss her palm. Some part of him decided right then that no matter when Harry and Ron returned, what they had done was unforgivable. He couldn't ever accept what they did, not with how much it had hurt Hermione. Nearly three years and they hadn't even the courtesy to write or visit. She'd been waiting for them, despite the fact that she was happy and content with him and George. They were still her childhood best friends. They were still the ones who were by her side all through Hogwarts and the deathly adventures it entailed. That couldn't be forgotten; not for her.

They laid there for a long while, their half-awake son between them. Hermione's arm was extended across to Fred, her hand fiddling with the ends of his hair absently as she gazed down at the squirming baby.

"Austin George," she said, smiling warmly.

They'd been going over names for months, settling on seven maybes. Grinning, Fred nodded. "Perfect." Her; their son; them. It was all perfect.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Wednesday**_

They sat in their usual booth in their usual restaurant on their usual day. Fred was watching their adorable imp of a little boy, Austin. No matter what was going on or who wanted to see them, Hermione and George would always spend Wednesday afternoons together. He was her best friend and she his and that wasn't about to be changed for anything. It was how they kept their friendship strong. A lunch, a talk, a laugh. Serious, lighthearted, whichever. He kissed her cheek when she arrived, as if he hadn't just seen her the night before. And he'd hug her tightly before she left, as if he wasn't going to see her later that day or the next. She valued him the closest person to her besides Fred. George was her best mate, her brother, her confidant.

"So you and Alicia, eh?" Hermione said, as if it were something new, rather than two years old.

"Yeah," George said with a sigh. He never thought he'd propose or marry but then one night he was kneeling and she was crying and he was smiling and they were hugging and it was happening and he felt oddly content with that.

"Who thought the great bachelor George Weasley would settle down?" she said with over-dramatic emphasis, grinning at him widely.

Smirking, George shrugged. "Well, you tamed the wild Fred Weasley, so I don't s'pose it's all that ridiculous." He sipped his drink, his eyes barely taking in the menu. It was long past memorized, aside from the odd sandwich or special inked in here or there. But they had their usual meals and he didn't break tradition.

"He's wild all right, but taming him simply took a firm position," she said, winking at him mischievously.

George choked on his drink, his throat burning as he coughed. He lifted a brow at her. "You!" he said, shaking his head. "Did that on purpose!" he accused, his voice raspy from his hacking.

Chuckling, Hermione nodded her head happily, handing him a napkin to wipe away the drink slipping down his chin.

Grinning, George shook his head. "Didn't think you had it in you, 'Mione," he said, sipping his drink again to quell the burn of his throat.

"Neither did he," she replied, smirking as he choked on his drink once more. Wednesdays were always fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_A Few Months Later_ **

"You sure you're ready for this, brother?" Fred asked, looking up at his pacing twin and smirking. He knew George and Alicia were meant to be, even if George seemed to be worrying himself a permanent hole in the carpet.

"Of course," George said, his voice strangled. Coming to a stop, he turned to Fred frantically. "What if I botch it? What if I just ruin it entirely?" he asked, his eyes wide. "I can't remember my vows! I can't even remember my name!" he told him, shaking his head wildly.

Standing up calmly, Fred stared at him a moment, taking a deep breath, and then he slapped him across the face.

Stunned, George simply stared at him, blinking.

"You done?"

George nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," Fred assured. "Look, we all know you and Alicia were meant for this. She's the only girl to ever keep you interested. She still gives you the warm fuzzies in your stomach and you're sickeningly adoring of her. So this was the most logical step. Soon you'll be vacationing in Paris, then you'll be surrounded by loud and excited children, and then you'll tell me it was all worth it. So lets just cut to the best part and you tell me that this is the best move you've ever made." Straightening his robes, Fred looked over at his brother imploringly, "You ready for this?"

Standing up a little taller, George smiled slowly. "Two galleons says Hermione stops me to tell me how happy she is and cries."

"That's a fool's bet," Fred said, shaking his head. "I can hear her pacing outside the door."

Chuckling, George shrugged. "I hope mum doesn't cry as loud as she did at Perce and Penny's wedding," he said, sighing heavily.

"Wouldn't count on it."

They walked toward the door but George slowed until he finally came to a complete stop. "Fred?"

"Yeah," he answered, turning back.

"You ever think we'd be here?"

Pausing, Fred shrugged. "I never thought much past the shop really. But... It worked out for the best, I'd say." He shook his head, grinning. "I wouldn't change how my life is for anything. I have the greatest family, the perfect wife and son, my twin is getting married to the coolest sister-in-law ever." He smirked, "Can't ask for much more than that, Forge."

"I do love her. Never thought I'd really have that. Not like you and 'Mione. It's..." He smiled with a content happiness he couldn't describe. Nodding, George continued to the door. "Come on, Gred, let's go get me married."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Random Day of Babysitting**_

He was doing it again. Had his mother's stubborn eyes, he did. George leaned forward, fighting the sting of his eyes, thinning them just so. His adversary stared back unblinkingly, rigid in his intense stare. He waved his pudgy hands around, orange mush on his fingers from his mashed pumpkin lunch. He continued to stare at his uncle, a poker face unlike any other bred from his few months outside of the womb. George bit down on his lip, he would not let little Austin beat him. He'd come so close before; too close. George was going to win again. Just a few more seconds! Any second now Austin would blink.

Merlin's beard he was only a few months old, he couldn't have mastered the fine art of the staring contest already! George was the reigning master. He'd beaten all who had opposed him. All of his brothers, his friends, even Hermione. But the stinging in his eyes, the tense frown of concentration between his brows, and the bite of his nails digging into his palms told him he didn't have much left in him. He had to hold on! He wouldn't let his crooked crown go just yet. And then it happened.

Austin giggled. A horrible smell wafted over to George and he wrinkled his nose, but held his eyes open. "Blimey, you stink!" he exclaimed, his expression twisting.

Another giggle and George realized his little nephew was blinking without remorse. George's chest puffed up. He'd won again! The smell reminded him that his win was hollow, however. It was time to change Austin's nappy. Walking over to pick up his favorite nephew, he sighed. A worth adversary, still.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**One Year Later**_

"I think they get pregnant just to have a reason to legitimately whine," Bill announced, holding a cigar in one hand and turning his head up to one side. "When Fleur was pregnant with Aubrey it wasn't so bad, but with Talia, she started early."

"Don't let her hear that," Arthur told him, shaking his head. "One thing you learn after seven children is that you are simply _not allowed_ to talk about how they acted when they were pregnant, unless it's something becoming."

"Fleur's napping. She finally got Talia to sleep and now she's laid out on my old bed," Bil replied, shrugging.

"Hermione was the same," Fred said, nodding as he leaned back in his chair. "First pregnancy glow or whatever. When she was with Austin, she accepted all the bad junk because she was just too happy. At least until she was actually _having_ him, then she wasn't so happy about it," he said, grinning.

"Alicia's pregnant with twins, so would she really have that 'first pregnancy thing'? She's having her first and second in one..." He turned his eyes up in thought. He lounged on the couch, his legs laid out on the cushions, ankles crossed. A white t-shirt with the writing '_Real Men Have Twins!_' was just one of many expectant father shirts he owned. "She's not really whiny so much as she's just... really tired of everything."

"She's only got two months left, doesn't she?" Arthur wondered.

"Yup, and 'Mione's got three," George said, nodding.

"You guys know the sex yet?" Charlie queried, blowing smoke rings up in the air.

"Boy."

"Boys."

"Looks like the male gene is still overshadowing," Arthur said, sighing rather sadly. "Four boys, two girls, hmm. Maybe when you have children, Charlie, we'll have some more girls around."

Paling, Charlie muttered something under his breath.

"You still seeing the dragon keeper?" Bill asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Charlie shot his older brother a glare, but Bill simply laughed.

"Oooh, is Charlie in looove?" George teased.

"Do tell, dear brother," Fred prompted. "She a real looker?"

"Don't let your wife hear you, Fred," Charlie replied, scowling.

"I'm not worried. She knows I don't think anybody else is as fetching as her." His voice had risen, as if trying to make sure she heard the last part. He tipped his head to the side, holding a hand up to stop anybody from replying.

"I'm fat and you know it, Fred Weasley," Hermione's voice could be heard shouting back to him.

Rolling his eyes, Fred shook his head. "That's my kid you're talking about!" he said cheerfully, grinning.

Snorting, Hermione popped her head into the room, wrinkling her nose as she inhaled some of the smoke. She opened her mouth to reply to what he'd said, but then seemed to realize that they were all puffing on cigars as she exclaimed, "Just what do you lot think you're doing? Molly specifically said no smoking in the house. The children--"

"Are outside," Bill interrupted, immediately frowning as she turned a glare on him. Looking over at Fred, he asked, "How d'you live with that?"

"Her feet must be bugging her," he muttered, more to himself than them. Hopping off his chair, Fred stubbed out his cigar and then hurried over to her, one hand resting on her protruding stomach and the other on her back. He kissed her cheek when she avoided his mouth from the smell. "You want to go lay down, love? I'll rub your feet," he said, ushering her out of the room.

"He used to be a lot more fun," Bill said frowning.

"Beel?!?" Fleur's voice could be heard calling, half-sleepy and half-annoyed.

"Coming!" Bill said, jumping up and tossing his cigar into an ashtray. He waved his wand around himself, extinguishing the smell.

Snorting, the other three men in the room looked at each other and shook their heads. "Love does funny things to men," Arthur told them.

"What were you like before mum?" George wondered, lifting a brow. He couldn't imagine his father any other way.

"Can't remember," he replied, shrugging. "Wouldn't have it any other way, though." He nodded decisively, inhaling a long drag of his cigar.

"Arthur Weasley! You better not be smoking in the house!" Molly's voice could be heard shouting.

Panicked, Arthur hurriedly stuck his cigar in the ashtray Bill had used and waved his wand around quickly, looking over at the boys with wide eyes. "Whose idea was this again?" he wondered, frowning.

"Yours," Charlie and George said, chuckling.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_A Weasley Dinner_**

"You're father has some news," Molly tittered, smiling anxiously at the very full table of Weasleys around her.

The kitchen had to be expanded, along with the table, and chairs were added all over. Fleur and Bill with their two daughters sat on one side, next to Charlie and his long-time girlfriend Mariella. Percy and Penelope sat on the other side, next to George and a very pregnant Alicia. On their other side was a ready-to-burst Hermione and Fred who was cutting up his son Austin's dinner while Ginny made faces at him on his left. Molly paused for a moment, mesmerized by the picture her family made. Their prompting faces ushered her on however and after looking at Arthur, who was nodding for her to go on, she beamingly exclaimed, "Your father is now the Minister of Magic!" She then promptly broke out into happy tears.

The table broke out into applause and cheers, each of her children moving to hug their father and pat his back or shoulder.

"I'd come over there and hug you but I'm afraid getting up these days is like trying to push a Hippogriff off of me," Hermione told him, smiling apologetically.

Laughing, Arthur waved it off. "No problem, dear. You can repay me by telling me all about those interesting things Muggles call treadmills."

Snorting, Hermione nodded agreeably. "After dinner."

"So when did this happen? What happened to Puppet?" George wondered, smiling.

"Puh-pett," Molly corrected his pronunciation, frowning.

"The Wizengamot wasn't sure of how dedicated or trustworthy he was. They've been discussing it for awhile now and I guess they decided I was better for the job," Arthur said, shrugging lightly. "Puppet will be out by the end of the week. He's making it sound like a retirement, but he was forced out of the position. I'll take over that morning, officially." He smiled out at them rather humbly, not sure how to react to the idea. "Big job," he said, feeling a little under-qualified.

"You'll be great dad," Fred assured, grinning at him.

"Yeah, best Minister we've ever had," Bill told him, nodding.

Feeling bolstered by their belief in him, Arthur sat a little taller in his seat. "If not the best, then at least the hardest working."

"Hear hear!"

The adults around the table held their glasses up, as well as Aubrey, feeling as if he should join in. Her juice sloshed around, wetting the table, but she grinned at her grandpa all the same. It was a great day for the Weasley family.

"Somebody pass me Hermione's casserole," Charlie's voice rang out expectantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**A Weasley Birth  
**(About Five Years A.H.R.)_

George paced up and down the hall, his arms crossed over his chest and mouth marred with a frown. He'd done this the first time too and wished he could be in the delivery room this time, despite the fact that only one could go. Alicia was home with the twins; Connor Frederick and Eli Charles were only a few weeks old and bringing them along to the hospital for who-knows-how-long seemed rude, especially when Alicia had been running on barely any sleep as it was. Laying in his grandmother's arms was the peacefully sleeping two year old Austin, he'd been crabby when George first arrived, tired and bored. George had been rocking him and walking him up and down the hall with his pacing previously, but his mum took Austin away and lulled him to sleep with soft singing and a vast knowledge of tricks a mother of seven had practically invented.

The rest of the family were relaxing in chairs, reading or talking, very used to this process by now. It was in the wee hours of the morning, still dark out, and he'd received a hastily scrawled note from Fred reading, "It's time." A month prior, he'd been kneeling next to Alicia's hospital bed, his hand crushed in her grip, as she gave birth to his two magnificent sons. Identical twins, they'd already made their father proud just for being them. Alicia had already been up when the owl arrived. A two am feeding for the twins had her in the rocking chair in their nursery, so she was the one who found Fred and Hermione's owl Daxius pecking at the window. She'd woken George up quickly and he almost flooed to St. Mungo's in his boxers. Luckily, his wife had enough sense to tell him to get dressed before he left. Because it was Fred and he knew they were in a hurry, he wrote to the rest of the family just to be sure and then he was on his way to the hospital to wait.

"You're pacing like it's your son about to be born," Charlie teased, shaking his head.

"You know how close he is to Hermione and Fred, he probably feels like an expectant father," Bill said, chuckling. He spoke vaguely quiet, aware that Ginny was snoring away next to him, her head on Neville Longbottom's shoulder, her new beau and co-worker at Hogwarts.

This was one of those moments that was really only for Fred and Hermione. He'd gotten used to them over the years, but sometimes it felt a little odd to be left out of it. Of course, he had his moments with just Alicia and those reminded him how important it was for them to have their separate lives. They were still just as close as ever, still finishing each others sentences and understanding each other better than anybody else. But living apart had that happening much less, especially with the expansion of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Worldwide, they had five stores, all managed by people handpicked by them. He and Fred had agreed to keep working the same shop however, their first, feeling that it was only right. He still met Hermione for Wednesday lunches, no matter what else was going on in their lives, and they all got together to share dinner at either of their houses once a week. He didn't think they could be any closer than what they were. Fact was, Hermione somehow made them closer. He and Fred always had a connection, but with her added, it was as if they were just... _more_. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

He came to a halt when he saw his brother walking toward him, a smile pulling Fred's face up. "Brody William Weasley, I'd like you to meet your uncle." Holding his son out to George, he added, "Besides your mum and brother, this is the most important person in my life. You'll get along famously, I'm sure."

George reached out, taking the bundle of blue that was his nephew. Taking his tiny fisted hand in his, George shook it. "Nice to meet you, Brody. You and I are going to drive your parents batty when you grow older." Brody answered with a gargle. Grinning up at his twin, he said, "Mischief managed, brother."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Two Years Later**_

The hot water beat down on them from above, beading down Fred's shoulders and onto hers. Steam filled the bathroom; the heat was almost unbearable, but Hermione loved her showers hot. He didn't know how long they'd been standing beneath the spray of the water, he just knew that it was one of those moments that he could add to the many he would gladly live over and over. Years ago, he couldn't imagine he'd ever be in this situation. Before Ron and Harry left, he'd only seen Hermione as that brilliant witch who hung around with his little brother and Harry. She was a welcomed part of the Weasley family already and he found her to be nice enough, if not a little stuffy. But the unexpected retreat of his brother and Harry left Hermione all alone and though he'd been all for the idea of helping her assimilate to a life outside of them, he had no idea what it would lead to.

His front was pressed up against her back, the warmth of her skin calming against the sharp heat stinging his back. His arms were curved around her, hands pressed against the round width of her stomach. His head was turned down, cheek against her temple, eyes half-lidded. She rubbed the underside of her belly with one hand, the other sat over top his, fingers threaded. He felt the kick beneath his palm and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. There was a content feeling that came with each child they'd had.

It still sometimes felt like Austin had been born just the day before, when really it had been four years since his little boy greeted the world. He'd grown so much, had a personality all his own, and looked so like his dad that Fred had no problem gloating over his good looks. He had Fred's red hair and green eyes, but his mother's nose and smile. He was a mummy's boy through and through, despite the fact that he was so much like his father. Outgoing, mischievous, and funny, he showed all the signs of being a prankster, much to Hermione's constant suspicion.

Brody was the opposite of his brother. He clung to his dad as if he was some sort of superhero who could keep him safe from the scary workings of what lived under his bed and in his closet. He was quiet and shy, but he could be very affectionate when it was somebody he knew. Fred was sure he was going to be more like his mum; bookish and intelligent. Hermione told him not to coddle him too much because she didn't want him to grow dependent but instead learn to become more outgoing, but he had a soft spot for his two year old and secretly loved how much he depended on him.

Another kick brought Fred out of his wandering thoughts and he sighed against Hermione's cheek before turning to trail kisses up her damp face. She leaned back against him, her eyes closed and her hand tightening against his. "You think if this was another boy, we'd try again?"

"I love our boys, but three is plenty," he replied, his hand stroking the wet skin of her stomach. "I'm glad it's a girl," he murmured.

"Me too."

They stood awhile longer, Fred moved to rest his chin on her shoulder, staring down at the round shape that looked so large on her small form. "I can't see your feet," he told her, grinning.

"Now you know how I feel," she replied, chuckling.

"I hope she looks like you," Fred told her, kissing her shoulder. "She'll be beautiful."

"Well," she said, lifting her chin. "Judging by our boys, it's just a given that she'll be utterly gorgeous." Lifting an arm back, she curved it up so her hand slipped into his wet hair. "I couldn't ask for a better family, Fred."

"We're not complaining either, love," he replied softly. His hand rose, cupping her chin and turning her head so he could kiss her. His mouth fit against hers perfectly, as if they'd been made to kiss each other. She sighed into his mouth, soft and content and he felt it all the way down to his wrinkly toes. He'd stay here forever, holding her just like this.

"Daddy! I gotted the broom. We're gonna go flying now?" Austin's anxious voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh, not right now," he replied, frowning as Hermione stared up at him, her eyes thinned.

"But you promised!" Austin whined, kicking the door in his annoyance.

"Oh did you?" Hermione asked, lifting a brow.

Fred grinned, feigning innocence.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. A little more couple-oriented... Still working on the others. I've been busy with personal things. After this the chapters will start. The first from Harry and Ron's POV! _

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	5. The Simple Life

_Chapter Image can be found on my profile!_

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Oh my... marriages, and children, and... life. You always know how to beautifully describe the little things in life, as well as the big things. But you handle each with the same amount of care as the next. I felt just as excited reading about George and Hermione's lunch, as I did about the birth of Fred and Hermione's first child. And Percy's appearance was a nice touch too. And Hermione's thoughts of Harry and Ron after giving birth have only prepared me to want to throttle Harry and Ron come next chapter, lol. Good Update._" - _**ProperT**_ of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Sampdoria, misssweetsweet, kazfeist, Cibbler, FmaFan10, Beneeta, F75, FredWeasleyLover1126, Secret Thought, Canadian Harry Potter Fan, Rob-girl, PyroAngel8605, Jester08, msenterprise, RipleyWriter93, Dizi 85, sweetgirl23, Hotkat144, SexiAnglo, RoxasIsReal13, sakuralilystars, Kou Shun'u, LavenderLily, KandyFloss, MxAzingxSpork, Shdwcat27, UntoldLies, LemoN-x-DroP, yasmin, ernie0926, Lunar Kasumi, _**_CrzyPirateFanatic, Morkhan, bethygirl94, jamy21, wasu, WeezeyTwin, Lara Zed _**and **_Binx23_**, **_ProperT_**, **_pstibbons_**, **_SeanEmma4Evr_**.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**While You Were Gone  
**Chapter One_

In ten years, Harry had grown used to the regularity of his new life. He rented a nice flat, or apartment as it was called in Canada, in a small little wizarding community. Across the hall from him was Ron, in his own comfortable flat. They owned a shop a few blocks away that sold top-of-the-line Quidditch gear and taught lessons to young children before they were sent off to the Canadian branch of wizarding school. While they were known as small celebrities, they weren't mobbed by the locals or even asked for signatures. After ten good years, they were just Ron and Harry, the blokes who ran the Quality Quidditch shop that was well known in Canada and it's neighboring country.

They hadn't ever planned on spending so much time away from their home country. However, after finding a flat to share and getting to know a few of the locals, they thought it wouldn't be too horrible if they got jobs. They worked off and on for a few of the stores. Stocking, cleaning, working retail, and after awhile they agreed it might be nice to open up their own store. They worked with the local wizarding bank and Harry used a good chunk of his inheritance to pay for it all to be set up. Within a few years they were well known and it just seemed right to settle down awhile longer. They always said that when it was time to move back, they'd sell the store or hand it over for somebody else to run. But years passed, the boys grew up, made friends around the town, and found a nice place for themselves.

They knew very little of what was happening in Britain. For the first three years, they received post from Molly, Hermione, and Remus, but slowly, after not having returned or replied, the post simply stopped. Every once in awhile, one of them would send out for a Daily Prophet so they could learn of events. It was through this method that they learned of Arthur's being hired as Minister of Magic. Because they read very rarely they weren't as caught up as they could be. They missed announcements of births and marriages for family and friends. They knew only that their names were hardly written any longer. Mentioned in passing through articles, but the "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were said to have been spotted..." writings were all but gone.

It was a day like any other, Harry had just returned from his noon lessons of teaching a group of five year olds to fly and Ron was off working at the shop. On the window sat a brown spotted owl with a letter hanging from around its leg. Upon being woken from its nap as Harry trudged around the kitchen, searching out something to eat, it hooted excitedly, waving its leg. Sipping from a bottle of butterbeer, Harry untied the white ribbon from the owl's leg and pulled the envelope away. Without preamble, the owl was gone. Shrugging, Harry let his bottle sit on the table as he tore the top corner of the envelope, hooked his thumb inside and ripped it open. Inside sat a thick rectangular invitation. On one half it was decorated with white and black prints of flowers while the other side was a a deep ocean blue with dark black handwriting.

_Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly  
invite you to celebrate the marriage of their daughter_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley  
**__to  
__**Neville Franklin Longbottom**_

_Sunday, the eleventh of August, 2007  
__Four o'clock in the afternoon  
__Spacious back property of The Burrow  
near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_

_Please RSVP before the eighth!  
Admits you and one guest._

Harry read it over twice, surprise written plainly in his face. Below, near the corner, it read "_Invitation is required! Security will be at a high!_" He wondered if Ron got one too and walked across the hall to check. There, sitting on the ledge, was a white and gray speckled owl holding an invitation. Untying it from the bird's leg, he locked Ron's flat back up and decided to make a trip over to the shop. He wasn't sure what to think. Part of him was happy that he was even considered at such a private and momentous occasion but another part worried about his appearance at the wedding. Should he even go? It'd been ten years, they were likely incredibly upset with him. Plus, wouldn't the reappearance of him and Ron sort of take the spotlight off the happy couple? And what if they tried to convince him to stay there? To move back? Did he want to? He loved the life he led. He enjoyed knowing the people that lived in the community and teaching children to fly and play Quidditch. He loved the shop he and Ron ran together, and things were going especially well with his girlfriend Lacey. They'd been talking about moving in together and after three years of dating, he felt a serious commitment to her.

Walking down the few blocks to the shop, he felt a sense of worry set in. What would Ron think? Would he be ecstatic to go back or just as hesitant to go? He knew Ron really enjoyed living in Cerridwen Circle. Walking through the door of the shop, he wasn't surprised to see Ron react automatically to the ring of the bell above that accompanied his entrance. Grinning, Ron tossed his magazine down and nodded to him. "Hey Harry, wasn't expecting you for another hour or so," he called out.

"Yeah," Harry replied, sighing quietly. "Well, unexpected mail."

Ron looked over at him in confusion. "Unexpected?"

Harry walked over, handing him the invitation and sticking his hands in his pockets. He watched Ron's brows lift high and his face widen with mild shock. He too had been surprised to find Ginny marrying Neville. He seemed so jittery and not all as confident as Harry saw someone being in a relationship with Ginny. But it had been ten years and he did remember that Neville had been a strong opponent in the war. He had grown up, become a little darker with the life they'd had to lead, but he still had the same Nevilleness about him. He was a little awkward, horrible at making potions, and stuttered whenever he spoke to a girl who wasn't Hermione. But, for whatever reason, Ginny deemed him adequate to marry.

"Huh," Ron said, nodding slowly, his brows knit together. "Well... I guess..."

"So, you want to go?" Harry asked, his brow lifting questioningly.

"D'you?" Ron volleyed back, still staring at the invitation.

"Yes and no," he replied, leaning against the counter between them. "You know your mum, she'll want us to move back. And Hermione..." He winced automatically, his eyes falling in shame. He hadn't returned any of her mail. He hadn't even had the heart to tell her face to face that he needed to get away. He had carried the guilt for so long. Part of him was sure that she understood, that if he went back, she'd hug him and cry and tell him it was okay. But another part was just as certain she would slap him, walk away, and never look back.

"Yeah... But... But it'll be nice seeing the family. I mean..." Ron scratched the back of his neck, lifting his chin to look at Harry imploringly. "Just because she wants us to move back, doesn't mean we have to. We could commute from here to see her and them. And... And I don't want to miss my baby sister's wedding, Harry." He grinned good-naturedly, shrugging his shoulder. "She's the first one since Bill, I think. Bet mum will be going crazy with putting it all together. We'll practically blend right in!" he assured, nodding.

Harry nodded slowly, a smile breaking out on his face. "It would be good to see everybody," he admitted. "Fred and George will probably take the attention off of us if we ask, too."

Ron agreed heartily, before running a hand through his hair and sighing. "So we're really going back then..."

"Yeah," Harry said, his eyes falling. "D'you think I should bring Lacey? It's going to be pretty overwhelming. But... I mean, your mum will want to meet her and I know Lacey'll want to meet Hermione. It doesn't seem right to leave her behind." Shaking his head, Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, you should definitely bring Lace. I was thinking of asking Julie. Ya think it's too early?" He lifted his brow wonderingly.

Harry shifted on his feet. Julie was Ron's longest girlfriend. He'd been unable to stay with anybody for any memorable about of time. As soon as his current interest brought up commitment, he was gone before she could blink. Julie had been going strong though; nearly a year and either she wasn't interested in long term or she knew Ron better than those before her. She was a nice girl, a little abrupt, but she got on with Ron better than most women. They met when Julie moved to town to take care of her grandma after she had some back problems when degnoming her garden. She ended up staying and caught Ron's eye almost immediately. Harry got along with her, unlike most of Ron's past girlfriends. She was friendly, funny, and understood Ron's lack of emotional depth. If there was anybody Ron could settle down with, it was Julie. Harry had always assumed it'd be Hermione, so he wasn't quite sure what to make of Ron bringing her home. "I don't think so. It's been almost a year, Ron. Besides, your mum would have your head if she found out you didn't bring her."

Chuckling, Ron nodded agreeably. "True." He waved to a bloke who entered the store and began looking around. "They wanted a reply before the eighth. That's... tomorrow, isn't it?" he asked, lifting a brow.

"The owl had to come quite a ways. Could have been a late one, too. I'm not sure everybody will be happy to see us," Harry admitted, shaking his head and grimacing. "Guess if we're going through, we should probably head out soon. Get us a place to stay and settle in. Don't want to rely on Molly to house us if she's gonna have a lot of people coming out for the wedding."

Ron's head bobbed up and down in understanding. "Right, so after we close the shop, I'll give Julie a shout, tell 'er to get ready. We're goin' home for a wedding." Grinning, he stood up, his arms crossing over his chest. "Should probably get some new robes for it, or somethin'."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, probably." Taking a deep breath, he jerked his head to the side. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Lacey can come. I'll pop over to Margie's, see if she can make us a portkey over, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Ron told him, turning his attention to the customer as he walked over with a top-selling broom cleaning kit.

Nodding, Harry walked out the store and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he directed himself towards Lacey's flat. Three years ago, she'd come into the shop looking for a new broom. After an hour of chatting her up over brooms and Quidditch plays, she asked him out for tea, and they'd been together ever since. She was a fun girl; always talkative and friendly. She was a Quidditch enthusiast and quite liked following the Chudley cannons in the papers, so her and Ron got on well. Harry liked how laid back she could be, how she took everything in stride, including his past, and simply accepted things as such. He figured if he were ever to think long term, like marriage and family, she would be the right person for it. He wasn't looking at it though. He was happy with how things were for now and he knew she was, too. Knocking on her door, he felt his shoulders straighten. He hoped she would come, if only to help him through it all. He dearly hoped everybody would be understanding and accepting of their arrival.

Knocking on the door, Harry shifted on his feet. He'd already told Lacey all about the Weasleys and Hermione, so she'd understand, he was just a little worried about how everybody would react to her. Would the Weasleys like her? Would Hermione? What if they didn't get along? Lacey was a born and bred Canadian witch who had never been to Britain in her life. She did however find his British accent "adorable and sexy". The door opened and his eyes immediately lifted to find her blue gaze. "Hey," he said, a smile finding his mouth easily.

"Hey," she replied, stepping back for him to come in. She leaned forward as he walked in, kissing him in greeting before she closed the door. "Thought you'd be at home enjoying lunch and reading a magazine," she said, following him into the living room to plop down on the couch. Her legs moved up to curve behind her as she sat angled toward him.

"I was, but then I got some mail and forgot all about lunch," he replied, leaning back into the comfort of the large couch.

"Ya want me to make you a sandwich or something?" she asked, pointing her thumb back at the kitchen.

"Nah, that's all right," Harry said, shaking his head. "It was an invitation. To a wedding." His eyes slipped away from hers, roaming around the flat, though he knew it top to bottom.

"A wedding? Who's getting married? I didn't hear about it. You'd think somebody would have said something. Just five minutes ago my elderly neighbor Mr. Walker popped over to tell me he heard Teresa Clark, the teacher over at Cromwell preschool, broke up with James Baft, that nice candy store owner." Her brows lifted as she shook her head.

Harry chuckled. It seemed nothing happened in Cerridwen without everybody else knowing it. "Well, actually, it's my old friend Ginny's wedding. Ron's sister. She's invited us back to Britain to see her get married to another friend of ours, Neville," he told her, his hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck.

"Ahh..." she said, nodding. "I'm guessing Ron really wants to go." Harry nodded, frowning slightly. "But you're a little more hesitant."

Sighing, Harry's shoulders slumped. "What if they hate me?"

"I'm sure they don't _hate_ you, Harry. They're upset, sure, but I'm sure they'll be more than happy that you're back. You're family." She reached out, taking his hand and lifting it into her lap. "I'd love to meet them. Especially Hermione. She'll be there, won't she?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's likely. Even with Ron not there, she was sure to have kept up with the Weasleys. Her and Ginny were friends, too, and Molly treated her like a daughter." Nodding, he bit his lip for a moment. "Of them all, she has the most reason to despise me."

"And of them all, she has the most reason to understand," she reminded, her hand lifting to run through his hair reassuringly. "And if she is mad, wouldn't it be better to go back, clear the air, fix the friendship?"

Letting out a heavy breath, Harry nodded. "'Course she might just curse me before I can even explain myself." He turned to her, his expression solemn and serious. "She'll put to use her extensive knowledge and I'll be a goner before I can even introduce you. How ever will you survive without me?" he asked, his mouth slowly twitching with a smile.

"I'll cope," she said, shrugging a shoulder with an impassive face. Chuckling at his expression of feigned hurt, she rolled her eyes. "So I'm coming then, eh?"

Clearing his throat, Harry shrugged. "Well my other three dates fell through, so I guess so."

Snorting, she shoved his shoulder and stood up from the couch. "And I was going to make that treacle tart thing you love."

Harry hopped up from the sofa, his eyes lighting up excitedly. "Really?"

"Not anymore I won't," she told him, shaking her head. "And I'm not coming to the wedding either." Pressing the back of her hand to her forehand dramatically, she shook her head. "Go on without me, I can hardly bear the sight of you."

"Too bad, you're about to spend a week with me, Ron, Julie, and a group of people that will have a ten year grudge against me," he told her, moving to wrap his arms around her slim waist. Her long dark hair brushed his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Just a warning, Hermione was training to become an Auror when I left. Very quick with a wand, incredibly intelligent, and has a very sharp temper when scorned."

Chuckling, Lacey's hand lifted to pat his cheek. "This promises to be interesting," she said jovially.

Harry's mood picked up dramatically after visiting Lacey. After leaving her apartment, he stopped over at Margie's to ask her to make up a portkey for them for mid-afternoon the next day. When he arrived home, his shoulders a little less weighed down, he searched around his closet for something nice to wear. Ron was right when he said they'd need new robes, but he didn't want to look like something the kneazle dragged in when he saw them for the first time in ten years. Molly would rant about how he wasn't eating or taking care of himself and he couldn't have that. After packing up a bag of clothes to bring along and grabbing a photo album because he knew Molly would want to see pictures following all that had happened, he searched around his desk to find the envelope addressed to Hermione. So many times in the last ten years he almost sent it to her, his apology, his plead for her understanding, but it continued to sit, unread. He vowed he would give it to her, that he wouldn't let the opportunity pass. Despite the fact that he hadn't seen her in ten years, that he basically abandoned her, she had always been his best friend.

Later that night, he stopped by Ron's to make sure he had packed and was ready to go. Julie was visiting and sitting on the couch, shouting to him from her comfortable position on the sofa as she flipped through the channels on the TV. "Don't forget your boxers again. Last time we went on vacation, ya had nothing to wear under your pants the whole week!" she reminded, waving at Harry as he walked in the living room.

"I remembered," he replied, sounding disgruntled.

"And make sure you grab that blue shirt I like. And don't forget socks either. You better find those black shoes of yours, too. Oh and--"

"I know how to pack a bag, Jules," Ron shouted back. "And I know _exactly_ where my black shoes are! It's under control!"

"Said the man who forgets something every time he packs his bags to go anywhere," she sing-songed back, rolling her eyes and settling on a basketball game.

Harry could hear Ron muttering under his breath in his bedroom and walked over, knocking on the door to alert his best mate of his presence. He looked up, nodding his greeting. "D'you know where my black shoes are?" he asked, his voice low so his girlfriend couldn't hear him.

"It's under control!" Julie mocked, obviously having heard him.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Just came by to make sure you were packing, actually."

"HAH!" Julie called out, amused.

Rolling his eyes, Ron rifled around in his closet a little more. "I'll be ready," he assured, standing up with one of his black shoes and tossing it in the bag before searching under the bed. "Julie already has her things ready to go. Any idea where we'll be stayin'? Doubt 'Mione will let us stay with her. If she even has a big enough place. Probably just a flat, right? That won't have bedrooms for all of us. And who knows how many will be stayin' at mum's! Probably have to rent a room at a hotel for the week. UH HAH!" Coming out from beneath the bed, Ron held the other black shoe up triumphantly. Exhaling happily, he tossed it into the bag and turned to Harry. "I put a sign up at the shop telling everybody we're closed for the next week. Should be enough time. Figure we'll come back a few days after the wedding. We'll have visited and seen everybody but then it's back here." He gave a decisive nod and stood up. "You had dinner yet? I'm starvin'!"

Sighing, Harry followed him out of the room as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit, Ron. No spoiling your appetite," Julie called out. "Shoot! Shoot! AH! What are you waiting for?" she could be heard shouting at the TV as they passed her.

Ron stopped at the fridge and rifled around, pulling out a butterbeer and sitting down at the table. "So, is Lacey coming then?" he wondered after guzzling down half the bottle.

"Yeah, she's getting her things together." Harry's knee bobbed up and down as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't know what he wanted to say or ask, he just knew that he felt completely out of sorts and he couldn't help but wonder how Ron was so easy going about it all. He was returning to family though, a family that would surely welcome him happily. If Molly could still want Percy part of her family, then surely she would accept Ron back. But Harry wasn't sure sure they'd all be happy to see him. He was most anxious about Hermione. They'd basically abandoned her and while at the time he assumed she'd be content and understanding, over the years he'd started to wonder if perhaps that was his own selfish desire to run that made that conclusion hastily. She probably hated them and that thought hurt more than one would expect. He knew he deserved it, they both did, but he didn't want it to be true. He knew though, that no matter how sorry he was, she was not about to welcome them with open arms, not unless her hand was rearing back to smack them. He decided not to burst Ron's bubble however and to just deal with his own fears until they were back in Britain.

A short while later Julie served up dinner and Harry listened to them banter back and forth while eating. He left before dessert, wanting to get a good nights sleep. Julie promised to have Ron up and ready for the portkey time and Harry wandered back across to his flat. After double checking to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, he crawled into his comfortable bed and lay thinking of all that could happen in just a few hours. Falling into a worried sleep, he had strange dreams of red hair, spatulas coming down to beat him over the head, and books slapping him in the face.

When he woke up the next day, he was grumpy and uncertain about the whole trip. He got himself ready to tell Ron he just wasn't going, but when he entered the living room, he could see Lacey in the kitchen making him tea and breakfast and he sighed. Falling onto the couch, he knew he was going. She smiled at him knowingly and handed him his cup of tea before going back to the stove. "Don't worry so much. Everything will work out," she reassured.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! Finally, a look at Harry and Ron and what they've been up to. Hope you enjoyed this, let me know! _

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	6. A Difference of Opinion

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Just finished reading and extremely eager for another chapter. Your story is beautifully written and completely honest from things of loss and moving on to love and truly giving your heart to another person. I love reading your writing just because its so refreshing. There's parts where I want to just cry my eyes out, but then I'm warmly welcomed with a good joke that eases the sadness and brings the joy back to the story. Overall, this is probably one of the best tales that I have ever read and I'm thankful to have been given the oppurtunity to do so._" - _**DeterminedGryffindor**_ of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _KandyFloss, Canadian Harry Potter Fan, FmaFan10, Sampdoria, Mrs. Malfoy-Zabini, Hotkat144, Beneeta, Shdwcat27, ghzowy, mackgirl, nanima, demonic-shinigamikitsune, SexiAnglo, PrincessAsbach, misssweetsweet, Galleon-to-Galleon, Jester08, equinox08, sakuralilystars, FredWeasleyLover1126, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, CrazyPirateFanatic, xoxoBlackOwl, bethygirl94, Binx23, adalasek2, aniweasleyblack, Emily234, wasu, untamedspiral, Rob-girl, kazfeist,RoxasIsReal13, Dizi 85, ProperT, LavenderLily, WeezeyTwin, jessirose85, LemoN-X-DroP, So this is love, HermioneGrangerFanatic, silverlovedragoness, lizz, TiReD-Of-BeInG-SoRrY, UntoldLies, mahlee, Katia Dashwood, MrsRankercliffe, med, shorty962, girlspike, ARtemIs07, Kaotic Silence, avchocaholic, jacqui, Mac, Aria DeLoncray, believer-of-harmony, xxBuffyFreakxx, Aswen, puella, citrine, **jamy21, margentbutter, DeterminedGryffindor, Lara Zed, sweetgirl23,** **F75**, **lvswtht**, **Morkhan, EyeOfDlareme, **_and **_SeanEmma4Evr_** and **_Kneazle, _**.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_While You Were Gone_****_  
_**_Chapter Two_

"Have you told them yet?" Molly wondered as she flipped through her albums of past weddings, looking for the picture she had of the flowers from George's wedding. They'd be using flowers from Neville's greenhouse, but she wanted to be sure they were the right kind. George and Alicia had the most beautiful white flowers, she just couldn't remember what the name was, so she was looking for a picture to show Neville.

Ginny sighed, frowning as she sipped from her warm tea. Giving a small shrug, she averted her eyes. "They'll figure it out soon enough."

"Ginevra," her mother said, chastisement clear in her voice. "You know they won't be happy. George didn't even consider inviting Harry or Ron to his wedding. He completely nixed the idea before I could even get a word in," she reminded, looking irritated. Her hands leafed through the album some more, passing those of Bill's wedding, of which the album was mostly filled with. She couldn't help it, what with it being her first son's wedding, she'd gone a little camera crazy. There were pictures of absolutely _everything_. She would have taken a photo of the grass if Charlie hadn't wrestled the camera out of her hands, citing near blindness for the reason. The flash was driving everyone mental, so it was a huge relief when she'd stopped.

"Yes, well, I don't care what they think. It's _my_ wedding and I'll invite who I want," she told her, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Besides, they don't have to talk to Harry and Ron if they don't want to." She shrugged her shoulders, feigning indifference.

"And they won't," her mum said, sighing sadly. "Those three won't even cast a friendly glance their way. And they'll be upset with you for not telling them. They'll think you planned the whole thing just to get everybody together."

"Rubbish! I've been putting off asking them for the sake of those three and I won't do it any longer. Whether or not Ron and Harry did something royally wrong, they're my family and I want them at my wedding." She sighed, her arms falling. "I understand that they're upset. They have right to be. But... I'm over it. I understand why they left and while I'm upset that they haven't come back, I hope they will. I really think that they just need a little push. And I hope this is it. I hope that they'll come and I don't care how angry Fred, George, or Hermione will be. They keep saying they've moved on but they haven't." Shaking her head, she pushed her tea away. "D'you really think they'll come?"

Her mum stopped, her eyes widening and her mouth lifting in a grin. "There it is!" she exclaimed, pulling a moving photo of George and Alicia's wedding from the album. Alicia was walking down the aisle, an arch of the beautiful white flowers behind her. They'd be perfect. She lifted her eyes back up to her daughter, noting the worried expression on Ginny's face. "Sure they will, dear. They wouldn't miss your wedding." Shaking her head, she smiled sadly. "I'm sure that if the others had invited them out, they would've returned then too. We should have kept writing, you were right. It was just getting to be so hard, Ginny dear. Getting no reply when I so very much wanted one." Molly frowned to herself, letting out a soft sigh. "They'll come. They wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I know my boys! Ron and Harry would never say no to a Weasley wedding."

Ginny's face slowly lit up, nodding agreeably. "Well, they have all of today to show before I start worrying about seating plans."

"I'm sure they'll send a reply. We probably should have sent it out earlier. What with how long it seems to take the owls to come back, I believe they live quite far away," she deduced, shaking her head. "Nothing to fret over, I'm sure we'll get their reply soon!"

"Hopefully," Ginny said, standing from her seat and bringing her tea cup over to the sink.

The Burrow was quiet ever since all of the children had moved out. It would be full soon, brimming with family and friends for the big wedding. Charlie would be returning with his fiancee, Mariella, and Bill would bring Fleur and their two girls. Ginny hadn't seen them for a few months unfortunately, work and circumstances keeping either of them from the weekly Weasley dinners. Percy and his wife Penelope had assured her long ago that they would be attending. Numerous friends from her school years were coming, and Ginny couldn't wait for the whole thing to happen. They'd been planning for months and she'd been practically on edge with anticipation. After dating Neville for four years, they'd finally agreed marriage was right for them. They hadn't wanted to rush into it, though they both knew that they loved each other beyond measure.

Ginny hadn't ever thought she'd one day be Mrs. Longbottom, but the idea now seemed to be the most treasured. Her and Neville had a strong connection that consisted both of a thorough love and a deep seeded friendship. They'd gotten together in the end of a year long stint of her being single after a bad break up with Seamus Finnegan. Neville had broken up with good friend Luna Lovegood a few months prior and when the pretty Charms teacher that was Ginny Weasley came to talk to him about his plants, they'd ended up spending hours talking. From then on, they could always be found together, and were soon a couple that the students found both amusing and adorable. Both were now good friends with their exes and Ginny couldn't be happier that she'd found her happily ever after with Neville. With the wedding only four days away, she found her stomach was always fluttering and her mouth always smiling. The twins kidded it was cold feet and that she'd bolt but she knew she would never do it. She knew that whether she was a little scared didn't matter. Forever was a long time, but there was no one she'd rather spend it with.

Ron and Harry were sure to be in for a surprise if or when they arrived. Things were not like how they used to be. The people they had known had changed, matured, married and grew to have families. There were seven nieces and nephews to be met and both Harry and Ron had a lot of explaining to do. While she had been upset with them for the first couple years, she had slowly grown to understand why they had left. They were in the thick of it, more than anyone, besides Hermione, and the interest in everything they did was high. It didn't explain why they'd been gone for so long, but she assumed that the comfort they found wherever the went was hard to leave. Coming back to face the people they'd left behind probably scared them. So she reached out, an olive branch of sorts. She wanted them to come back; if not permanently then at least for a moment. She loved them, she always would, they were her brothers. Despite her infatuation with Harry at one time, she'd grown up and found that he was family. He was like Ron or Charlie or Bill. He was brought in to become an honorary Weasley and she wanted him and Ron to share in her marital bliss. She only hoped that they accepted and came back; came home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

George walked in through the back door of The Burrow without knocking. He immediately found himself searching through the fridge for the leftover casserole his mum had made the night before. He'd been craving it all morning and as soon as his lunch break came about, he'd rushed out to apparate back to his childhood home. Verity was watching the store for him since Fred was busy at the one in Hogsmeade that day. Usually, he'd pop home and have lunch with Alicia, but the casserole had been hounding his thoughts and he just couldn't stay away any longer. Grinning as he found it beneath a bowl of mash, he carefully extracted the dish and set into it with a fork, instead of wasting his time searching out a plate. He could hear his mum and Ginny's voices in the living room and decided he'd join them after he finished his lunch. After pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, he slipped over to the table to finish devouring the heavenly dish.

When he was nearly completely done, he heard his mum's voice become louder until she walked into the kitchen room and stopped mid-sentence at finding her son eating the last of the casserole. Grinning, he tried to speak around the mouthful he had. "Afternoon, mum," he said, his words muffled.

Sighing, Molly Weasley shook her head. "My word, George," she muttered, giving Ginny a withering glare as she laughed at her older brothers antics.

Ginny took a seat across from him, half-smiling as their mum got to work at making lunch for herself and Ginny. He could see out of the corner of his eye that his mum was motioning to him and staring at Ginny with wide, serious eyes. Ginny shook her head slightly and George's eyes thinned. Swallowing the mouthful he had, he licked his lips and looked back and forth from his mum to his sister. "What's goin' on?"

"What?" Ginny asked, her face the picture of innocence. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

George cocked his brow. "Let's not dance around this, we all know I know you know something that I don't know." He nodded to her expectantly, his hands lifting to arch and clasp together. "Well? Out with it then. It's not like you'll be able to hide it from me long anyway."

Sighing, Ginny turned to frown at her mother and then looked back at George. "Well... Neville and I were talking about the wedding recently..."

"You haven't called it off have you?" he asked, his brows raising and his eyes widening. "We were just kidding, you know! Fred and I think it's great you and plant boy are getting hitched. Having a Herbologist in the family could come in handy with future inventions," he said, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny shook her head. "Of course we haven't canceled the wedding. We--"

"Well in that case, Fred and I have bets going on when you'll ditch. He says the wedding march will start and you'll apparate. I said you'll at least make it halfway up the aisle," George teased, winking at her.

"Oh for bloody sakes, George, I'm trying to be serious," she exclaimed, her expression tightening and her face reddening.

Instead of looking angry though, there was a distinct expression of worry in her eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong, Gin?"

"I have to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully instead of lashing out," she said, staring at him sternly. Instead of replying, he nodded slowly. "I mean it. I need you to listen to all that I have to say and not interrupt or leave or anything!" she told him, pointing her finger almost angrily. He nodded again, rolling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she seemed to pull herself together. "As I was saying," she said, thinning her eyes at him as if to chastise him for his earlier interruption. "Neville and I have been discussing the wedding and, well, who was invited." She cleared her throat, becoming more flustered. "I told him how upset I was that Ron and Harry weren't there and well, we decided it wouldn't hurt to write and see if they could... come to the wedding." She shrugged slightly, her eyes turning off.

George's expression became hard, his shoulders tightening and his jaw clenching, but he kept his promise by not jumping up in indignation or leaving in a huff. Were he not the audience but his brother or Hermione there, he knew they would not give Ginny the same consideration. The three of them had been scorned by Ron and Harry and they weren't as forgiving as the rest of the Weasley family. Fred and George had been close to Hermione during the time she had gone through trying to adjust to being left behind. While she had leaned on them, become an integral part in their lives early on in the aftermath of Harry and Ron's disappearance, she had still suffered immeasurably. George and Fred had helped her through an uncountable amount of tears, had been there to cheer her up during moments of accomplishment that her two gits of best friends hadn't been there for. It had taken a long while for Hermione to buck up and honestly say that she was okay without them. Still, Fred and George held a deep resentment towards their brother and adopted-brother after what they did to the family and their 'Mione. Fred, perhaps, a little more than George.

"It's my _wedding_, George. I couldn't just _not_ invite them," Ginny exclaimed, obviously having read his expression and finding fault with it.

"I didn't," he muttered quietly, though he knew they'd heard him.

"Yes, but that's _you_. You and Hermione and Fred, you're a trio. When one hurts, the other hurts. When one's mad, the other two are mad. Because Hermione was hurt, you two took up that anger and resentment towards them too," she said in an accusatory tone.

"They were our brothers and they left us just like they left her! We had a right to be mad at them. We still do!" he shouted at her, his face quickly reddening with anger. "Ten bloody years and you think, what? That we'll all just get over it?"

Ginny's expression hardened with indignation. "Yes, George, it's been _ten _years, don't you think it's time to stop holding a silly grudge--"

"SILLY?" he reiterated, his voice raising. "You call their leaving us, with no writing, no proof that they're alive or well or that they even _care_ is silly for us to be angry over?" he asked, jumping up from his seat. He took a deep breath, noticing the pained looks on both his mother and sister's face. "Look, I get it. They're family. You want them here for this wedding. That's fine. It's your wedding; your decision. Just don't expect us to show up with our arms open and ready to accept whatever hogwash explanation they'll have," he told them, shaking his head. "I won't have them hurting Hermione again. She went through too much the first bloody time and I'm not going to put the pieces back together just because they think they can come and go as they please." Pushing his dish of unfinished casserole aside, no longer hungry, he frowned at them. "And if you think my reaction was bad, wait until you tell Fred. You know how protective he is of Hermione." Sighing, he felt his shoulders fall. "Wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come to the wedding," he admitted, almost sadly.

"But--" Ginny sputtered, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. "They _have_ to come. Hermione is my maid of honor!" she shrieked, her face reddening with anger. "They're my family too! They should respect me enough to come!"

"Respect?" he asked, lifting a brow. "You mean like the respect Harry and Ron gave you by disappearing for ten years of your life? Where were they when you and Neville fell in love? Were they the ones soothing you when you and Neville had a row? Were they the ones who threw you a bachelorette party or helped you convince mum_ not_ to get those awful bridesmaid dresses?" he asked, his voice raising. "No! That was the family that cared enough to stick around! That was me and Fred and 'Mione. We never disrespected you and still you act as if it's okay for you to just throw it in our faces that you invited the two men who broke this entire families heart." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling on edge and angry. He was upset with himself for getting so up in arms with them. He knew why they wanted Ron and Harry there; he understood their reasons. There was just a lot of history over the past ten years and Hermione... She was his best mate. She was his sister now and he wasn't about to see her go through what she had all over again. She didn't deserve that hurt to be repeated.

"George, please..." Molly said, her tone sad but stern.

"Fine," he said, waving his hand. "I'm done anyway." He turned, walking toward the door, his shoulders stiff and his jaw clenched tight so he wouldn't start another rant. He hadn't been this tense in some time. Things had all been going so well.

"Will you still come?" he heard his sister ask. Her voice was small, worried and upset.

All of his anger deflated and he turned back to see his usually vibrant and confident sister looking like a little girl whose krup had just died. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. "'Course I'll be there. Can't miss my baby sister's wedding." He watched her face light up slightly, though he could see she was still reeling from all that was said. "Besides, have to keep that husband of yours close. We'll need him for future potions ingredients after all." She laughed, smiling at him thankfully. He nodded, turning and opening the door to leave. "I'll talk to them if they try and get out of it. Don't worry," he assured.

"Thank you," she said, visibly sighing with relief.

Nodding, he moved to walk out the door only to come to a very tense stop. His expression darkened and all the anger that had disappeared quickly replenished.

"Fred? George? I can never tell you apart! Bloody hell, brother, it's been too long," the familiar but long since heard voice of Ron Weasley entered his ears at an alarming rate. Before George could even reply, his brother had his arms around him and was practically shaking him with the force of his hug. George was caught between being relieved his brother was alive and well and being angry enough to punch him square in the nose. How could he greet him so warmly? Pretend as if everything was just fine and dandy; as if they hadn't left for ten long years?!

"Ron? Ronald?" Molly called out, her voice taking on a teary and shrill tone. She rushed forward and Ron broke away from George to embrace his sobbing mother.

George stood still, staring at the uncomfortable form of Harry Potter. The boy-who-conquered was shifting on his feet, not making direct eye contact and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh Harry, dear, is that you?" Molly cried out and George was shoved to the side as his mother yanked the boy (man, now) that George hadn't seen in ten years into her tight grip. She was sobbing loudly, holding them so tightly she was surprised they could breathe. Ginny had stepped forward, her eyes wide with astonishment, moving to see how George was taking it only to stare at him apologetically.

George wasn't sure what to do. He felt an overwhelming need to just leave; go to Fred and Hermione and warn them, or home to his wife, to be comforted. The wound still felt fresh over his brother and Harry's sudden disappearance. He'd been angry at them before; an anger that had surprised him with it's intensity. He'd become fiercely protective of Hermione though; she was his family. And he'd held her through her tears and soothed her when she thought she was a bad friend. He'd reassured her and made sure she knew how much he valued her friendship. The idea that they could come back, thinking it was all okay and forgivable, rubbed him the wrong way.

Sniffling, Molly broke away from the hug, her hands moving to cup the older and much more matured faces of the two boys she hadn't seen in so many years. She smiled up at them, tears brimming in her eyes. "Too long. It's been far too long," she said softly. Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a sigh. Then, seeing through the space between Harry and Ron's heads, she saw the expression on her son's face. "George?" she asked hesitantly, suddenly remembering the earlier conversation. "We can fix this, dear. We can--"

"I can't do this," he cut her off, shaking his head. "I thought I could but I can't."

"What's going on, mum?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion and his mouth frowning.

"What a great question? D'you mean now or would you like a timeline of the last ten years?" George asked scathingly.

Both Ron and Harry winced, their eyes falling.

"George!" Molly exclaimed.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Don't defend them and don't try and tell me I should just let it go. That was why they left, wasn't it? Because we were all so fake," he spat, glaring at them. "Wouldn't wanna run 'em off again. Who knows how long it'll be before they come back then, yeah?"

"Maybe we should go," Harry said uncomfortably.

"No, you stay," George told him, lifting a hand. "Wouldn't want you to get lost somewhere and not find your way back for Ginny's wedding." Backing up, he stared at Ginny, ignoring the other three. "I'll keep my promise, but I'm not dealing with this now."

"George," Ginny said, stepping forward, her expression stricken.

Shaking his head, George turned around and apparated away, leaving a loud popping sound echoing around the four people.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys! Finally, my sister was able to send me the chapters I needed. So sorry it took so long! "**Mistaken Judgment**," will be update asap as well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have another up soon!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it's greatly appreciated!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	7. Welcome Home

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Hello, first of I would like to say that your writing style is absolutely amazing, and this story is one of my absolute favorites, I cannot believe that the true part of the story is only just unravelling before our eyes. Each chapter had me thankful that there was a one after that, the interludes were beautiful in describing all that Harry and Ronald missed, I love how simply the twins had moulded Hermione into their twosome, it would never seem possible, but you pulled it off without a problem. I cannot wait to see what Hermione and Fred's reactions will be when they find out the traitors have returned, also I cannot wait to see their reactions after finding out that Fred and Hermione are married with three children. Please, please update soon. I will be waiting happily, I'll probably read the chapters over another few times too!_" - _**Ali Kriss**_ of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _avchocoholic, Jester08, Beneeta, xxBuffyfreakxx, misssweetsweet, mahlee, RoxasIsReal13, FredWeasleyLover1126, Hotkat144, Shdwcat27, shortee962, pstibbons, disneyrulz23, wonderlandgirl, PyroAngel8605, FmaFan10, MilkMustache, medfanofreading, thunder sister, Princess Asbach, Lara Zed, jessirose85, SexiAnglo, ghzowy, BeckiSoup, Lynne, amrawo, icantlivewithoutharrypotter, sakuralilystars, MegN, Secret Thought, nadia the demented one, Rob-girl, bethygirl94, Marionette, Dizi 85, Caramel Crazy, Cibbler, Dancing'NtheRain, Aria DeLoncray, wasu, VickieL, PapayaCrazy, Iwannaknow, SweetBlackAngel16, Jas120, finkpishnets, LemoN-X-DroP, FAFALOVES, Syrenn, Aswen, puella, ARtemIs07, milkchocolates, ThE-bOrEd-OnEs, Ronsmyfave1, sierrabobierra, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, WoWoWoW123456789, ThE NiGhT's DaRk StAr, bianca-the-pirate, aniweasleyblack, Korugee, DeLiRiOuS aka CAPTAIN obvious, TiReD-of-BeInG-SoRrY, unwrittenkhk3, Zencry, Lunar Kasumi, lyn, SiriusDesires, katemary77, Miss Genevra Zabini, remuslives, meghan, Falling Right Side-Up, that belle, smiles420, Shiva'sGirl, Lizz, BornToLiveForever, Paprika, Annie, Cujo8705, seraphinn, foxtrot run, sufflelufflegus, kalina-blue, Consonance, gh, moscardini, XxBookScarxX, CrimChick227, Babo, bookworm-4-ever2012, gothic-hands, FSChaos!#$, Black Musasabi, equinox08, J, mrsfweasley, Anois, Miss Aconite, dee-dee142, jensworld, meghan, mer-person, canary17, shelubbsu, **e.zap**, **Lindsey, sweetgirl23, lvswtht, Binx23, jamy21, Crazy Mishka, Samy, jracklesfan77 **_and _especially_ **_Ali Kriss_**, **_Isabelle Black_**, **_Kneazle_**, **_sarahyyy_**, **_Tears of Ebon Grey_**, and _**SeamEmma4Evr**_.

**_While You Were Gone_**  
_Chapter Three_

George appeared in front of a familiar bookstore, the swinging sign above the door had a bright gold scrawl that read "_Brilliant Books_." He knew it'd be smart and easy to just walk inside and tell Hermione everything; tell her what Ginny had said and how his reunion with Harry and Ron had been; how his mother had reacted and how his anger had been more than he expected. But while he stood outside of the door, seeing through the glass pane the short, smiling woman he'd grown to think of as one third of him, he knew he couldn't go in and break her heart just yet. He saw his nephew run past her, waving a book back at her and rushing towards the back area where a children's reading circle had been made. Tables, chairs, chalkboards and a trunk of toys were set up for the kids that dropped in. It kept them occupied while their parents browsed the shelves of Hermione's extensive bookstore. She was well known for having any book a witch or wizard could possibly want; nothing was out of reach for her.

While the niggling feeling that she deserved to know and he shouldn't avoid the issue ate away at his stomach, he turned away from the store and made his way down the cobblestone street, concentrating hard and apparating away to the kitchen of his house. He could hear Alicia chastising the twins in the den and smiled to himself over the familiarity.

"Connor! Eli! I can't believe you did that to old Missus James' garden. She's been ranting all morning and I can't reverse it. You wait until your father gets home," she told them. Their giggles proved that they were sure their dad would simply find amusement in their prank and she obviously felt the same as she quickly added, "I'll have him apparate you over to see your grandmum and you can explain it to her."

"But mum!" the twins whined simultaneously.

"We didn't mean teh," Connor denied, his voice ringing with innocence.

"It was a' accident, really," Eli added emphatically.

"Judging by how dirty you both are, I highly doubt it was _that_ accidental," George called out to them as he entered the living room.

"Dad!" they chorused, grins forming as they got ready to tell him all about their incredible prank.

"Later," he told them, motioning to the stairs. "Go get cleaned up, I have to talk to your mum."

Exchanging curious glances, the twins red heads hurried over to the stairs, looking back at their parents suspiciously.

Alicia crossed the room, her brow furrowed and her mouth pinched with concern. "What's wrong?" she wondered, worriedly. "I haven't seen you this serious in ages."

Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to her, his arms moving to wrap around her waist and his head falling to sit comfortably on her shoulder. He breathed in the soft scent of apples from her dark hair and let his body relax as much as it could. He could still remember seeing the much older face of his youngest brother and feeling the embrace of his arms. The anger welled up in him again and he had to force it away as it threatened to ruin the comfort his wife or six years filled him with.

"George?" Alicia asked, her voice soft and hesitant. "Did something happen to Hermione or Fred?" The words were strained, as if the simple idea that either of them could have come by some harm was quite possibly the worst thing to ever happen.

While he and his wife were as close as two lovers could be, his connection with his brother and Hermione ran deeper than any other relationship he had. Fred was his twin and that was simply irreplaceable, while Hermione had quite quickly and easily filled a space they hadn't realized was open. The three of them were inseparable and he didn't even want to fathom what a life might be like without them there. His body tensed when he realized how much hurt the return of Harry and Ron would truly cause. Things had reached a normality for the Weasley family; they were no longer pining away for the lost family members. They missed them, of course. Hoped they were safe and happy out in the world. But they no longer spent their time waiting for a reply or a glimpse of them somewhere. They'd moved on as best they could, welcomed life as it came at them.

"You're starting to scare me," Alicia whispered, her voice shaking.

"They're back," he said, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Who's-- Oh," she cut herself off, her voice full of shock. "Ron and Harry," she confirmed, her voice low. "Do... Do they know? About any of it?"

"I didn't talk to them really," he admitted, his arms tightening around her.

"And do Fred and Hermione know they're here?" she wondered, her hands running up and down his back soothingly.

George shook his head against her shoulder. "Didn't quite have the courage to tell them yet."

"I don't blame you."

"Things are going to get bad," he said with a sigh.

She nodded but didn't say anything for a long moment. "How d'you feel about it?"

"I'm not really sure." Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a heavy sigh. "I'm happy they're okay, but... I'm more angry than anything. He hugged me. As if it hadn't been so long, he just hugged me. I..." Closing his eyes tightly, he frowned darkly. "I wanted to hit him... I almost did."

"Oh George," she breathed, not as chastising as it could be.

"I don't know whether I want them to leave or stay," he admitted softly, an unexpected tightening of his chest left him feeling the old hurt that he thought he'd gotten over so long ago. "Sometimes I really hate them for what they did to us."

"I... I'm not sure what to say," she told him apologetically.

He nodded understandingly, rubbing his hand over the small of her back. "S'okay. I'm not even sure what to feel." He chuckled humorlessly, wishing he'd had the courage to go and see Hermione or at least his brother. Alicia held him a little tighter and he found her embrace grounded him some, batting away the overpowering confusion of all the emotion that was clouding his mind. They were in for a whirlwind of drama and he only hoped the family was strong enough to get through whatever came. He knew though, that whatever Fred and Hermione decided on the matter, he would support them. That was just the way of things now.

Some distant part of him was worried though; despite Hermione's reigning anger toward Ron and Harry, they had been her best friends first. She had battled next to them for seven long years and held them up through good and bad. That had to say something about their bond. With their arrival back, would she regain her place in the Golden Trio, or stay with the pranksters she'd come to love? It wasn't as if she could leave her husband and she wouldn't, no matter what happened in their lives. But the friendship formed between her, Fred, and George, may not rival that of hers with Ron and Harry. Ten years of fun and an easy journey in life didn't quite compare to battling hardships and winning against adversity, did it? The unease settled in his stomach and he hoped, though he knew it was selfish, that Hermione wouldn't falter or question her place with him and Fred. It was where she was supposed to be, no matter who came back into their lives. It was Fred, George, and Hermione; a new breed of trio; one that wouldn't leave each other behind for anything. Right?

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Er... That wasn't how I was expecting _him_ to act," Ron said, breaking the silence. "Fact, I thought the twins would be the _least_ angry with us."

Ginny stared at him a moment, her eyes moving to their mother's anguished face. "Well, I'd say they were the _most_ angry with you, actually."

Ron looked shocked, Harry looked confused, Molly looked as though she were sadly agreeing.

"B-But why?" Ron wondered, shaking his head. "Ginny, you I can understand. Mum and dad, I definitely get. Hell, even Bill, I know, would be right pissed. But Fred and George, they're... Well they take everything in stride, really. Figured they'd throw us a welcome back party or something, not... well, what he did."

"George is nothing compared to how Fred's going to react," Molly muttered, suddenly looking quite stricken. Her eyes widened. "D'you think he's gone to tell them. Oh... Oh my..."

"He'd never keep something this big to himself. Not from them," Ginny replied, frowning.

"Er, would you care to enlighten us?" Ron asked, annoyed.

Molly and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk," Harry suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's a lot of catching up needing to be done. Questions needing answers..." he trailed off nervously.

Molly nodded jerkily. "Yes, yes. Come on in, boys," she said, ushering them through the door and toward the living room. "Excuse the mess, Ginny and I were going through the wedding albums."

"Albums? I thought Ginny's was the first since Bill's," Ron mentioned, slumping down into an armchair.

"Oh heavens no," Molly replied, shaking her head. "No, all of your brothers are married. Well, except Charlie, but he and Mariella are engaged for next year." She looked positively delighted.

"All of them?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"It has been ten years," Ginny reminded, her tone soft, but her expression sad.

Molly nodded, her expression fond. "Yes, Fred was the first after Bill, then Percy and Penelope, then George and Alicia, finally Charlie asked Mariella and Neville proposed to Ginny at Christmas," she told them, nodding happily. "Beautiful weddings, all of them."

"Alicia Spinnet?" Harry asked, his brows raised high.

"Yes, well Weasley for the last six years," she told him, grinning. "They have twin boys, as well. Connor and Eli. Five years old."

"Kids too," Ron said, his eyes wide and a dazed expression crossing his face.

"Of course! I have seven wonderful grandchildren to dote on!" his mum exclaimed delightedly. "Bill and Fleur have two girls. Aubrey is eight and Talia is nearly six. They should be coming by tonight actually, so you'll get to see them."

"What about the other three?" Harry wondered, lifting a brow. "Percy's or Fred's?"

"Oh Percy and Penelope don't have any children," Molly said tutting. "They've decided they want to wait a little while longer for their careers to settle down some. I told them they better hurry up or they won't have any time, but they're dawdling anyway." She rolled her eyes, huffing. Thinning her eyes suddenly, she frowned at them. "Neither of you have any children I don't know about, do you? Don't tell me you've been hiding my grandbabies away from me."

Reddening, Harry and Ron looked at each other before shaking their heads quickly. "No, no mum, no kids," Ron assured, waving his hands in the air.

"Our girlfriends came with us though," Harry added, squirming in his seat.

"Girlfriends," Molly reiterated, eyes widening. "You didn't bring them here then?"

"We thought we'd take the brunt of it first and then bring 'em along," Ron said honestly, shrugging.

Ginny snorted. "Didn't want them to see your two get your arses handed to you, yeah?"

Snickering, they shrugged their shoulders rather agreeably.

"So," Harry said, clearing his throat. "Er, the other three are Fred's then?"

"Mm," Molly said, her eyes turned away for a moment. "Yes. Two boys and a girl," he told them, smiling fondly. "Austin's the oldest, he's seven, he's just like his dad but he'll pick his mum over everyone. Then again, Fred would pick her over just about anyone too." A shadow crossed her face for a moment and she appeared almost sad as she looked over to Ron and Harry. She brightened a moment later however, taking up her cheerful tone once more, "Then there's Brody, he's five, shy little one that one. Looks just like his mum but he's a daddy's boy entirely. Last there's Aiden, she's just three. Itty bitty thing, but she loves to be cuddled and doted on."

"Loves her sweets too," Ginny added, nodding. "I swear, if you have a lolly or anything on you, she knows and she'll find it. Then she'll pull her innocent adorable act on you so you won't be mad when you see she's eating it," she warned happily.

"I imagine you'll be meeting them soon too," Molly told them, her eyes evading theirs once more. "They love their aunty Ginny," she said brightly.

"Besides George, I'm their favorite," she boasted proudly. "I always have sweets for Aiden, a book for Brody, and a new prank to play with Austin. He's a mischievous one, so I'd watch out. His mum usually catches him before he does anything too upsetting. She does sometimes let him go through with it though." She shook her head, chuckling to herself. "She's pulled some big pranks in the past."

"Yes, you remember that time when her, George, and Fred... with the toilet seat..." Molly tisked. "Poor Bill."

Ginny laughed uproariously, shaking her head. "Oh that one was priceless."

"That was before she and Fred got together though," Molly reminded, smiling lightly. "Quite the trio they were."

"Still are," Ginny said, nodding. They both seemed to be deep in thought while Ron and Harry watched on in confusion.

"Er, who're we talking about exactly? Fred and George let a girl into their inner twindom? Thought that was impossible," Ron said, snorting incredulously.

"More than just let her in. They were inseparable. She moved in with them, became a part of them really. Where they were, she was, and vice versa. Finished each others sentences, pulled pranks with each other, anticipated one another's every move, completely fit together. It was no surprise really when she and Fred fell in love." Ginny shook her head, her fiery red hair falling around her shoulders. "I was a little skeptical at first, but really... There's no one else for Fred."

"Who is this bird?" Ron asked, lifting a brow. "I've never known anyone who could turn Fred's head for long. Him and George were the ultimate bachelors. He would'a only been twenty, twenty-one when he got hitched!" he said incredulously.

"About that, yeah," Molly agreed, smiling. "They were young, yes, but they were happy together. There was no talking him out of it, not that anyone was trying. They dated about a year and a half before they married. Were best mates before they finally got their acts together." She sighed contently. "Never seen two people more made for each other than them." She tutted, shaking her head.

"Hey! I think Neville and I are very made for each other!" Ginny told her, frowning.

"Oh of course dear," her mother soothed. "You know what I mean."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned her attention back to Ron and Harry. "I'm sure George will tell them and they'll pop in sometime soon. They'll want to know for sure you're back." She winced. "I wouldn't expect the warmest greeting."

"If this is how they're reacting, I don't even want to think about how Hermione's going to," Harry said sighing.

Molly and Ginny exchanged a look before their eyes turned off.

"What?" Ron asked, frowning. "What was that? What'd that look mean? There something we should know about Hermione?"

Clearing her throat, Ginny stood up slowly. "Well, you know, it's getting late, so I think I'll just pop on home, show Nev those pictures of those flowers then, eh mum?"

"Oh yes, it's important he agrees. Beautiful, aren't they? I'm sure he'll appreciate them," she replied, moving to grab the photo album and handing it to her. "Let me know what he thinks, dear? Are you two coming by for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to Bill about one of his girls being the flower girl," she told her, nodding. "They're still staying with you, aren't they?"

"Of course. I won't have them staying at a Hotel," she said, looking quite insulted at the mere suggestion. She turned toward Harry and Ron suddenly. "That reminds me. You better go get your girlfriends, you lot are _not_ staying at some Hotel when you could be at home with your family!" She shook her head, looking scandalized. "Bring 'em on over. You two can take Ron's old room and they can sleep in the twins."

"Mum," Ron said with a suffering sigh. "Separate rooms, really?"

"Until you're married, Ronald Weasley, you will not be having girls in your bed in my house!" she told him, glaring.

Snickering, Ginny shook her head in amusement. Leaning over, she hugged Harry tightly and then embraced Ron. "I'll see you both tonight. Try not to wander off, yeah?" she teased, though her eyes were rather worried.

"We'll be here," Harry promised.

Nodding, Ginny left toward the fireplace and with bright green flames and smoke, she was gone.

"So tell me, what are their names? How old are they? Where'd you meet them? Are they witches?" Molly rambled excitedly.

"Er, name's Julie, couple years younger than me, and yeah she's a witch. She was visiting to take care of her grandmum and we ran into each other. She decided to stay after her grandmum got better, been together since," Ron replied, scratching his chin.

"And you, Harry?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, uh, her name's Lacey. Met her when she dropped by the shop looking for a broom. She's the same age as me, Canadian witch... She's really looking forward to meeting you," he offered, half-smiling. "Been together a few years now."

"The shop?" Molly queried, her brows knitting.

"Oh, uh, we own a Quidditch shop," Ron told her, nodding. "Yeah, Quality Quidditch. Real big hit; gets a lot of customers. We also teach the little'uns to fly."

"Oh, how wonderful! Your own a shop," she exclaimed proudly.

The boys nodded, grinning to themselves.

"Well, I think you two should go pick up these nice lady friends of yours and bring them by. Have you eaten lunch yet? You must be starving. Why, you're nothing but skin and bones the both of you," she said, tutting.

Looking down at themselves, Ron and Harry frowned. They were most definitely _not_ skin and bones. In fact, Ron had probably never been skin and bones in his life. If it wasn't his own appetite keeping him fit, it was his mum's cooking and then Julie's. They had no reason to ever fear him dying of starvation, that was a fact. And Julie kept Harry well stocked on food too, even when he didn't need it. Still, it was Molly's way, and they happily followed her to the kitchen. After agreeing to go pick up their girlfriends, they watched her move toward the stove.

"Familiar, yeah?" Ron asked as they moved to leave.

Sighing happily, Harry nodded. "Nice to be home."

"Too bad it won't last," he replied, frowning.

"Yeah, seems the twins aren't too pleased." Harry frowned. "Think they'll prank us bad?"

"Real bad," Ron admitted, nodding as he winced sourly. He sighed. "Guess we deserve it."

Harry sighed. "No doubt we do... I hope it doesn't involve the toilet seat though," he said shuddering.

Grimacing, Ron nodded agreeably. "I'm not sure I even want to _know_ what happened there."

"Me either."

"It might not all be as bad as we think," Ron said hopefully. "Maybe Fred and George will pop in for dinner and forgive us, so happy to have us back that they just welcome us with open arms."

"Yeah, that's what they'll do. And then they'll jump out of the way because they've strapped their exploding prank to our backs," Harry said morosely.

"Way to think positive, Potter," Ron muttered, chuckling.

"Only being realistic," he replied sourly.

"I highly doubt it'll explode. There will be _children_ there. They wouldn't risk their own kin," he assured, shrugging.

"They're brilliant enough to have put some kind of shield on their kids and the people they like, leaving us to deal with the explosion," he counteracted, shaking his head.

"When did you get so paranoid?" Ron wondered.

Harry sighed. "I dunno. I think it has something to do with Britain. I come back and suddenly it's like everyone's out for my blood."

"Not everyone. Just the twins," he told him, grinning.

"Right, because those aren't two of the worst people to have after me?" he mumbled incredulously.

"Mum wouldn't let them kill us, she just got us back!"

"See that's the thing. Your mum would just think we'd left again..." Harry's eyes thinned and he looked around suspiciously.

"Seriously, Harry, I'm not sure you got enough sleep last night," Ron said, taking out his wand to apparate away.

The pop made Harry jump nervously, before he flushed in embarrassment and followed after his best mate to pick up his girlfriend. He dearly hoped whatever payback the twins had in store, it wouldn't be anything _too_ horrendous. He was fairly sure his prayer fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**A/N** _Finally, I get to update! My sister was able to send me this and a few of my other chapters to this story. I hope you enjoyed this! I was quite surprised to see just how many people enjoyed this story. And I know that many of you were very worried that I'd never update and it had been abandoned. But I can assure you that isn't true._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	8. Family of Five

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Just came across this story and I absolutely love it! I love LOVE your stories. They are so amazing. No matter who you pair up with Hermione...your stories are beautiful. I love that Fred and George took Hermione under their wing and made her feel wanted after her best friends had left her. You have an amazing ability in mixing the humor and drama so seamlessly. I love that you kept the twins' prankiness (is that even a word? hee hee) in character and was able to mix Hermione's bookworminess and not have her too uptight and have her mesh well with the twins. It was awesome. I can't wait for your next update. I'll be waiting to see how the interaction between the original trio and the new trio comes about. I hope that Hermione and Fred will be able to put Ron and Harry in their place and that they'll realize just what their selfish actions affected their former best friend. You're awesome! Did I already tell you that? You're on my fave authors list as of now.Kisses!_" -**_twinsie_** of _FanFiction net_.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _PyroAngel8605, mackgirl, FmaFan10, VickieL, medussasasaphoenix, Beneeta, Jester08, dee-dee142, Secret Thought, e.zap, bookworm-4-ever2012, Canadian Harry Potter Fan, Lindsey, SunlitShadows, Kaotic Silence, ADE22, jessirose85, GoodMorningCampers, Miss Ginevra Zabini, medfanofreading, mer-person, sweetgirl23,punkpanda56, amrawo, avchocaholic, ElNenero,hazelelf1183, dracosluvr18, Cherelle Potter, Ginevra-Summers, canary17, shortee962, thunder sister, Readerforlife, squash, FSChaos, TiReD-Of-BeInG-SoRrY, Sun Doll,that-belle, mama0407, shelubbsu, siameseXdream, Black Mirror, I.don't.trust.quiet, ARtemIs07, Aria DeLoncray,Narcissas Sister, Ledophole, fanfic fan, misssweetsweet, F75,Jas120, KandyFloss, Sink Me, Shiva'sGirl, Galleon-to-Galleon, girlspike,Carnivorous Angel, PrincessAsbach, Dee,Shdwcat27, BeckiSoup, Caramel Crazy, tinybee, pinkie1220, drusezgrrbaddog, Iwannaknow, ProperT, Books.Cleverness.Friendship, Aswen, xXx-Keldary-Queen-xXx, rhapsodysenigma, bethygirl94, sakura430, 3621, Dizi 85,Lemon-X-Drop, monketprobs,Puella Deorum, xXTwilight PrincessXx, seraphinn, badhairdays, goobderhead11750, ThE-bOrEd-OnEs, clementines4ever, Ron-girl, Lyn, moon mistrop, sue, abyssgirl, countrygurl514, e.zap, TheCrzyinglyInsne1, crazedykid, Tate Dean,**kireemarie, HarryPGinnyW4Eva, Kneazle,kalina-blue, sakuralilystars,samy-latina, jamy21, Binx23, Isabelle Black, twinsie, Amerise Rei **_and _especially** Tears of Ebon-Grey, lvswtht, SeanEmma4Evr**_ and **_MissFinnWeasley. _**

**_While You Were Gone_****_  
_**_Chapter Four_

Hermione smiled farewell at the last customer to leave her shop, locking the door up with a strong charm and then returning to her till to take out the days earnings. She'd bring it home and go through what was made and place it in a safe place after adding the numbers up in her ledger. After filling the sack she regularly used, she tied it to a loop on the inside of her robe and walked toward the reading circle her three children were currently enjoying. They summer had them out of daycare and Muggle elementary school, so Hermione brought them in with her to spend the day. Some days Fred took them out and others Molly watched over them, but for the last while they'd been reading every children's book on the shelves, of which she was sure they owned at home, and drawing more pictures than Hermione had places to pin them to.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked as she entered the circular space. Austin and Brody were putting away the last of the chalk and crayons while little Aiden snoozed away on one of the beanbag chairs. Smiling lightly, Hermione moved over and gathered her youngest up in her arms, not surprised to see her three year old daughter simply snuggle closer and continue sleeping. She was like her father that way; could sleep through just about anything.

"Can we stop and get ice cream, mum?" Austin asked, closing the box of chalk and wiping the remnants off on his pants unapologetically. He looked up at her with his green eyes wide and hopeful.

Snorting, Hermione shook her head. "Maybe after dinner you can have some. We'll see. We've gotta get home though, or you're dad will get there before us again," she said, wrinkling her nose. She nodded her head at them to follow and then made her way toward the stairs leading to the upstairs office. She felt Brody take hold of the back of her robes, his small hand clinging to the fabric. The old stairway had no lighting and Brody had a long standing fear of the dark. He usually made Fred or her carry him through shadowed areas but Hermione's arms were already filled and she was adamant that he learn that there was nothing hiding in the dark. Not anymore, anyway. Austin, unlike his brother, jumped up each step, which took much longer to get up them fully, but he simply smiled whenever his mum sighed in exasperation.

Hermione took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the grate. "You first, Austin," she told him, motioning with her hand.

Nodding, Austin stepped into the green flames and shouted, "The Dwelling." 

As he disappeared in a swirl of green, Hermione turned to her middle child, smiling at him encouragingly. "Go on, Brody sweetheart, you've done it a thousand times before. You're practically a professional," she told him, winking.

Shifting on his feet, he walked forward as his mum tossed some more powder into the grate. "You'll come right after?" he asked shyly.

"I promise," she told him, nodding.

Taking a deep breath, Brody followed suit, jumping into the grate and closing his eyes tight, shouting out the name of their home.

Sighing, Hermione looked down at her sleeping daughter. "I have no idea where the shy bit comes from. Both your father and I have never been the most introverted of people." Her daughter snoozed away and Hermione smiled at her, rubbing a curled finger over her soft cheek before she tossed the powder into the grate and followed after her sons.

"Hah!" Fred greeted her, Brody in his arms and Austin chewing on an apple as he stood nearby, looking up at his parents. "Beat you again! How many is that this week?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Three out of four days, but I have three left and I plan to win this." She pointed her finger at him before walking toward the kitchen.

"Not gonna happen, love. We'll be vacationing where I choose this time," her husband exclaimed, following behind her. "Isn't that right, B.W?"

Brody looked at his mum and then back at his dad. "Probably," he allowed, shrugging.

"Traitor," Hermione teased, winking at him. "Bet Austin thinks I'll win," she boasted, looking over at Fred with raised eyebrows.

"'Course he will," Fred said, reaching back to ruffle Austin's red hair as he followed them into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, through a mouthful of apple.

"Who d'you think will win the bet?" Fred wondered, sitting down in a chair at the table. "So far I have three days and your mum has one. We've got three left."

"Mum," he replied immediately, looking over at her with a smile, his chin covered in dribbling apple juice. "She always does."

Hermione smiled smugly at Fred, who rolled his eyes, grinning. "Son, one day you'll learn that men have to stick together."

"He will not," she denied, crossing the room to stand in front of him, her eyes thinned coyly. "He'll grow up to learn women are almost always right and men simply have to live with it," she told him, her voice lowering as he came closer, his head bowing so their faces were just mere inches from meeting.

"Mione, love, don't lie to the boy," Fred replied, his nose brushing against hers. "We both know that the only women who're usually right are you and mum, and half the time we men agree out of survival instinct."

Hermione laughed, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. "Then you'll agree with me now, Fred Weasley, or risk your life. I haven't had my welcome home kiss yet and that's surely a poor execution on your part as all knowing man."

Smirking, Fred nodded, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "Simply building up the momentum darling," he breathed, his mouth slanting across hers in a well known ritual that had Hermione standing on her tip toes as he drew away inch by inch, trying her best to keep the wonderful sensations creating heaven in her lips going awhile longer.

"You guys are yucky," Brody declared, shaking his head and reaching out to tug on his fathers collar to get his attention. "D'you really know everything, daddy? About the monsters in the dark too? Can you get rid of them? They want to eat me!" he told him, his eyes wide and his expression full of innocent fear.

"B.W., the monsters that live in the dark wouldn't _dare_ eat you," Fred assured, leaning back from his wife and putting all of his attention on his second eldest son.

"They said so! They said they would!" Brody told him, shaking his head, his eyebrows lifted. "I even did what Austin told me to and they still came back!"

"What did Austin tell you to do?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing as she looked over at her eldest as he froze, apple pressed against his open mouth, but not taking a bite, his eyes opened wide.

"He told me if I gaved it candy it would leave me alone. But it didn't!" Brody shook his head wildly with emphasis. "They ated the candy but they still came back for me!"

Hermione scoffed, turning quickly to see Austin slink towards the door. "Austin George! Were you scamming your little brother for sweets?" she asked, her voice raising with indignation.

"No!" he denied, his shoulders slumping as he turned to her, his mouth pouting. "The monsters didn't want the sweets so it was only fair that I ate them! I tried to help!" he defended.

Fred snorted. Trying to hide his amusement he turned his smiling face away from his angry and flushed wife and mischievous son.

"You know very well that there aren't any monsters up there!" she reminded, shaking her head and frowning at him.

"There are, mummy! I sawed them! They want to eat me!" Brody claimed, his voice rising with vigor.

Sighing, Hermione turned back to Brody to console him only to see her husbands shoulders shaking with laughter. "Fred!" she admonished, slapping his arm.

Shrugging, he looked over at her, his expression taking on one of innocence. "What? It's just... He's so much like me," he told her, grinning over at Austin as he leaned against the wall, eyes venturing back to the door for an escape.

"Yes, well I'll deal with the mini-you if you'll please help Brody out of his irrational fears," she replied, lifting a brow at him.

Fred let out a long breath. "You know, B.W., there used to be monsters in the dark. Really dark, scary ones. Ones that gave little children like you nightmares and even plagued adults like your mum and me," he admitted, nodding as his son looked up at him with surprise.

"Even you, daddy?" he asked, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Even me," he told him. "But a few years before you were born, those dark monsters were destroyed. All the good wizards and witches of the world got together and they vanquished all the bad monsters from all the dark places in the world. And you know how I know?" he asked, looking down at his awed son.

"How?" he wondered in awe.

"Because your mum and I were two of those good people. We went out and we searched for all the monsters and we made sure they wouldn't hide in any more dark places or come after anymore good children like you." He grinned at his son as he smiled slowly. "So you see, there aren't any monsters hiding in the dark and even if there were they'd know not to do anything to you. You're a Weasley, Brody, all dark monsters are scared of Weasleys!"

"All of them?" He looked only mildly doubtful, as he always trusted his dad to tell him the truth.

"Every single one," Fred told him, nodding emphatically. "He's probably more scared of you than you are of him, that's why he keeps saying he'll eat you."

"Yeah?" Brody asked, his expression brightening.

"Yup! So the next time he says he'll eat you, you just tell him, 'No way, monster, I'm a Weasley. I eat monsters like you for breakfast!'"

Giggling, Brody shook his head. "Eew!"

Chuckling, Fred messed Brody's hair up and then turned to see Hermione watching him with a soft expression on her face. Hearing the scuffling feet of her other son, however, her face fell and she turned to see Austin reaching out to push the door to the living room open.

"Not another step, young man," Hermione called out, shaking her head. Walking over, she knelt down in front of him. "I'm very disappointed in you. Using your brothers fears like that for your benefit. What were you thinking?" she asked, reaching out to tug on his shirt so he'd lift his chin to look at her.

"Daddy told me he did somethin' like it to Uncle Percy!" he told her, shaking his head, eyes wide and brimming with tears. It was well known that the one thing Austin couldn't handle was his mother's disappointment.

Hermione's jaw clenched and she turned to look up at Fred who was wincing and backing up toward the door leading out onto the porch.

"My fault, love. Give the boy a break, I reckon," he said, a strangled chuckle escaping him.

"Fred Weasley!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Whatever will I do with all of you?" she asked, the fight going out of her as she looked around at the three men in her life.

"Love us lots and lots and never be disappointed in us?" Austin suggested, moving forward to wrap his arms around her legs, sticky apple juice fingers staining her robes.

Hermione sighed, her shoulders falling in resignation. "Will you never do it again?" she asked pointedly, though Fred knew she was no longer all that angry.

"I promise!" Austin proclaimed, lifting his head to grin up at her happily.

"Good. As punishment, no ice cream after dinner." When Austin's face fell, she shook her head. "There'll be none of that. You should have thought of the consequences when you got all those sweets out of your brother." 

Austin pouted, his arms falling to cross over his chest. Before he could reply, Aiden gave a loud yawn and snuggled closer to her mother. "Sweets?" she mumbled, only slightly interested as she was still half-asleep.

Fred laughed. "How's my princess?" he asked her, coming forward to peer down at her sleepy face.

Aiden smiled up at him, her eyes half lidded. "You bwing sweets, daddy?" she queried.

"Not today, darling," he replied, reaching out to tug on one of her fiery red curls. "After dinner you can have some ice cream, sound good?"

Aiden nodded, giving another yawn and stretching her legs out as if she were completely safe sprawled out in Hermione's arms.

"Why don't you all go play in your bedrooms awhile so your mum and I can make dinner?" Fred suggested, letting Brody down on the floor.

Austin looked up at his dad, a skeptical expression on his face. "You're not cooking, are you?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione snorted, reaching out to ruffle Austin's hair. "Stop teasing your dad and go play."

Austin shot them both a wide grin before reaching out and pushing Brody's shoulder. "You're it!"

"I don't wanna!" Brody whined, racing after his brother all the same.

"I wanna be it!" Aiden shouted, squirming out of Hermione's arms to chase after them. "Bwody! I wanna!"

With the kitchen now empty, Fred advanced on his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her about. "How was work today? Miss me terribly?"

Chuckling, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head. "Not in the least. Long, interesting day. Couldn't spare a moment to think of you. Went splendidly." She grinned up at him, enjoying his playfulness. This was a regularity in her life and she wondered sometimes if it was that thing missing from other people's marriages. They'd been married eight years and the spark hadn't been lost, the fun they had as two best friends was still there, the love hadn't dulled in the least. She couldn't imagine being closer to any other man, it was as simple as that. 

"Didn't think of me once?" he asked, lifting a brow as his hands slid up her back slowly. He smirked as she shivered against him, her chin lifting as her head fell back, eyes connecting with his.

She shook her head. "Not once."

"Not even a little?" he queried, his mouth quirking.

She pursed her lips. "Perhaps a very tiny, little bit."

"How tiny?" he asked, leaning in to brush his nose down her cheek, teasing her lips with featherlight kisses that couldn't quell her desire but left her fighting stubbornly against the need to simply move forward and capture his mouth.

"So small I can barely remember," she murmured, her eyes slipping down to stare at his mouth. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"'Fraid I can't say the same," he told her, one of his hands burying in her thick curls. "Thought of you... a lot," he drawled, nipping at her bottom lip but pulling back before she could encourage more. 

"A lot?" she asked, breathless.

"A lot a lot," he said, nodding. "Couldn't get you off my mind."

"Really?" she asked, nuzzling his nose with hers. "And what brought on this... _desire?_"

"I think," he whispered, his breath ghosting across her mouth, "it may have something to do with a promise given this morning. Something involving a bath, bubbles, quiet time... Ring any bells?"

"Perhaps one or two." Hermione's mouth pulled in a smile. "Has _that_ been on your mind all day? I daresay, Mr. Weasley, you must learn to reign in that imagination of yours."

"Never," he breathed, before slanting his mouth over hers. Hermione melted into the embrace, his mouth hot against hers, tongue delving and twisting with her own. She felt his hand tighten in her curls, bringing her mouth up closer, while the other pressed against her back, fingers splayed over her burgundy robes. He sighed into her mouth, his grip slowly loosening. Their kissing eased into small, leisurely pecks that felt just as deep and loving as their feverish kisses. He had a way with her that left her utterly breathless and she supposed that was one of many reasons they simply belonged together.

"We should get dinner ready," he murmured, eyes still closed and mouth brushing against hers as he spoke. He slanted his mouth over hers a few seconds, nose nuzzling hers. "I was thinking some kind of pasta..." Trailing away from her mouth, he kissed a soft path down her neck, teeth making an appearance to nip at her teasingly. "Suppose a salad wouldn't _kill_ me."

Hermione snorted, her hands rubbing his shoulders and her head thrown back in happy defeat. "And what are you going to do while I make dinner?" she wondered, biting her lip as he suckled a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Trailing back up her throat, he nipped the bottom of her chin and grinned at her as she stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Figured I'd play with the kids. Hide and seek, Exploding Snap, two on two Quidditch," he listed.

Hermione frowned. "There's no way you're getting my babies up on brooms," she told him, shaking her head, brows raised.

"Love, Brody is five already. Austin started that young!" he reminded, smiling.

"Yes, I remember well. Austin broke his arm two weeks in," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step back to keep her head about her.

Fred reached out, rubbing her upper arms soothingly. "I'll be right there beside him the whole time. George will spot him on one side, I'll spot the other, and we'll get Austin to watch his front."

"Yes, I can see it now! He'll fly forward, plow through Austin, and I'll have _three_ boys in the hospital!" she told him, scowling.

"Three?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"Yes, you'll be lying on a bed next to them when I'm through with you," she warned, tapping her foot.

Chuckling, he shrugged. "I've been through worse." Moving behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on, this'll be good for him. Brody's scared of everything, don't make him scared of flying too."

Sighing, Hermione felt her shoulders fall. "Fine. But I want constant supervision. No running inside for a butterbeer while he takes a trip around the field on his own."

"Agreed," he said, kissing the side of her neck. "You know what would be nice?"

"A night to ourselves, with a blanket under the stars, a bottle of wine and only each other to keep warm," she said, turning around slowly to look up at him coyly.

"You read my mind," he told her, grinning slowly.

"Just like before," she said softly, playing with the collar of his robes. "You remember when George found us? Clothes strewn about, wrapped tightly in that scratchy blanket of yours," she said, chuckling.

Fred smirked. "Found my pants hanging off a branch in that tree," he reminded. "Great night..."

"I bet Molly would enjoy having them over for a day or two," she suggested, tugging his tie out from beneath his robes and undoing it. "She's always saying she wants to see them more. We could close up shop for the weekend, spend some time alone, just each other."

"I think I could be persuaded." Kissing her forehead, he turned when he heard the loud laughter of his sons from the second floor of the house. "We'll discuss it later. You look like you could go for a nice, hot, bubbly bath." He lifted a suggestive brow and Hermione pursed her lips to hide her smile.

"All by my lonesome?"

"I think I know the perfect person to keep you company," he told her, a slow grin tugging his mouth up.

"Oh?" She furrowed her brow, tapping her chin. "But I thought George and Alicia were still going strong," she mocked in a faux-innocent voice.

Fred laughed, shaking his head. Waving a warning finger at her, he backed out of the room, calling up to the three rambunctious children that they had until the count of fifty to hide before he came and found them. Shrieking with excitement, they immediately scouted out places around the house to hide.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Sorry for the late update. Real life has just been really hard lately. I hope you enjoyed this! Those of you who are familiar with my Charlie/Hermione story, "Only In The World of Dragons," will be happy to know it's been nominated over at the UFO awards. It needs to be seconded to go into the final voting stage though. So please visit the site (a url can be found on my profile) and second me! _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's very appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
